Stark Institute 2
by AvengerRedHuntress
Summary: *SEQUEL TO STARK INSTITUTE* Following the battle with Nakhti, a new threat comes to NYC, a top secret organization known as "Hydra" has re-surfaced after 70 years and set on destroying the world. Will the novice team overcome the threat with the help of the Avengers or be lost to history forever? Will NYC and everyone they care about be destroyed? R&R appreciated!
1. Chapter 1 - New Faces

It was a new day at Stark Institute and a new beginning. Old friends had left and two others had come to take their place. Everyone had been sad to see Kole, Luke and Michael go but the young team would move on.

It was early morning when Alex awoke. There was a glowing box next to the bed that shone 6:30AM in green light. It was making a really annoying beeping noise and so Alex cut it in half with an ice blade he quickly threw from his fingers. The screeching died quickly and he snuggled unperturbed back into his soft pillow.

He was just about back into the warm fuzzy recesses of sleep when about an hour later there was another loud banging on the door. He tried his best to ignore it.

"Hey guys, you awake in there? Training started an hour ago—" There was more banging at the door and quite frankly it was grating on Alex's nerves. He raised his hand gathering ice for another strike. "That's it I'm coming in." Just as the door was opened Alex made to let go of the blade, he jerked his wrist—

"Wait!" Hawke yelled grabbing Alex's wrist, the blade went flying off course embedding itself into the doorframe just millimeters away from Clint's head.

"Holy mother of God," Clint choked out frozen.

"Alex what are you doing!?" Hawke demanded shaking Alex's wrist where he still held it in his hand. Alex blinked open his eyes slowly at the other boy. Hawke looked frazzled and his eyes were wide.

"He's noisy just like that stupid box," Alex grumbled and Hawke and Clint's eyes both went to the destroyed box. Hawke groaned and Clint laughed a tad bit on the hysterical side.

"Alex…you can't do things like that," Hawke told him.

"You guys get ready, Bennett you're coming with me," Clint said.

And that was how Alex made it into "time out" on his first day at Stark Institute. He had to stand in the corner for an hour before going to training. Once he was able to join in the training was already coming to its end. Black Widow was finishing up the class.

Noel couldn't believe that Alex the new mysterious kid openly attacked on Clint, it made him more on edge and he had this awful feeling that Alex is dangerous to them. But at the same time he could just be paranoid but his instinct never let him down before. But as soon as those thoughts left him, he felt a kick to his arm and he hit the ground.

Alanna gasped, "Noel, you ok?" Noel met her gaze and her eyes were filled with concern and he nodded.

"Yeah, sorry I dosed off there." Alanna helped him up.

"You never allowed yourself to break concentration that bad before, what's wrong?" She put her hand on his arm and he gave her a slight smile before gently removing it and walking away. Alanna yelled, "Noel!"

He left the gym trying to figure out what had happened back there.

Alanna saw Natasha out of the corner of her eye and she could tell that she seemed concerned. Alanna sighed as she walked over to her. "I don't know what happened."

Natasha nodded and put a hand on her shoulder. "Maybe he's stressing out about the whole leader position, give him time." Alanna nodded and Natasha told her, "I'll be upstairs if you need anything."

Alanna watched Natasha as she left and she knew there was only one person who could help Noel besides her.

"Clint, can you do me a favor?" She knew Noel and Clint were real close and if Noel won't talk to her than maybe Clint can get through to him.

"Let me guess, want me to find out what's bugging Noel?" Clint asked her. He had seen the way he had thrown off Alanna's hand a minute ago and had already planned to talk to him about other things.

Alanna walked over to Clint. "I know you must get tired of me asking you favors a lot and I don't want you to think that I am taking advantage of you and Natasha. He is suddenly acting different and I am worried so please find out for me and tell me." She gave him a worried look.

"Yeah, no problem," Clint told her and then hugged her and then left to find Noel.

Meanwhile, Keira watched with interest, she somehow suspect that there might something between Noel and Alanna but what it was at the moment she really didn't have any idea until she thought of the perfect person to ask. Keira walked over to Evelyn.

"Hey can we have a girl talk?" She knew that she could be the one to get all of the info.

Evelyn beamed at the thought of talking with Keira, "Sure! What's up? Need me to show you around?" She asked. The night before Alanna had warned her to watch out for Keira, but Evelyn didn't see what was the big deal. Keira would just be another friend to her, maybe even a sister if it got to that point.

Keira smiled, "Yes please Evelyn, I get lost easily because I have a bad sense of direction." She lied because she just wanted Evelyn around and no one else. They left the gym area and as soon as they were in the hallway. "Well show me and tell me how well do you know Alanna?"

"I know a lot about Alanna, she's like a sister to me!" Evelyn exclaimed proudly. Keira was so nice to care about Alanna too. She wasn't a bad person after all. "We started at the Institute at the same time and we've been through a lot."

Keira thought that this was the perfect person to talk to then. "So, Alanna seems guarded towards me which I am not surprised, I mean I just show up out of the blue and it takes time to gain people's trust. Do you know her powers?"

"Yeah, Alanna will definitely be the hardest one to get close to around here. She barely trusts anyone but Black Widow and Hawkeye. She just started to trust Noel and the rest of us not too long ago. As for her powers, she controls kinetic energy, like psychic blasts and she has this really strange power…I think it has to do with her bloodline, but I don't know very much about it…" Evelyn trailed off. She vaguely wondered if she should be talking about the Blood line power, but since Keira was a part of their team now it was probably okay.

Keira's eyes shot up in shock and turned to Evelyn. "Bloodline power? You mean like she inherited a power, wow she must be strong." Damn it now Keira would have to be extra careful around her and make sure her plan to confront her to be flawless. "Ok so she has trust issues, are her and Noel an item or something? Also what is her story? I mean she seems damaged since she has so many trust issues." She hoped Evelyn won't become too suspicious.

"Whoa," Evelyn said at Keira's sudden bombardment of questions. She was really interested in Alanna, even asking about Alanna and Noel's relationship…could it be that she was interested in Alanna _that_ way? Evelyn turned bright red, "Um, y-yeah Alanna is really strong but she can't control it at will yet. Also…she and Noel are a couple…sorry if you were interested. I would tell you about Alanna's past too but that's kind of personal and I'll leave it up to her to tell you herself," Evelyn said with a smile. She hoped Keira would be okay with that.

Keira put her hands up. "Whoa I'm not gay, I do think Noel is attractive though and it's too bad he's taken but hey if they are meant to be together than that's cool. I don't like the whole "love" thing but if you don't want to tell me about Alanna's past than that's cool too." Keira knew she had hit a dead end but she had a strong feeling that she was right but had to ask her one more question. "So did she work anywhere before she came here?" She smiled forming a plan in her head, maybe she can cause some trouble between Alanna and Noel.

Evelyn laughed, "It's okay. I don't have a problem with people who swing that way but you were just asking so many questions about Alanna so I assumed. Real sorry! Um, Alanna used to work for the CIA and they gave us a lot of trouble recently," Evelyn told her, "Say, wanna grab a bite to eat?" She asked tugging Keira toward the cafeteria.

Keira nodded. "Sure Evelyn." Keira smirked for she was right now that Evelyn had confirmed her suspicions and soon she would confront Alanna. They headed toward the cafeteria.

At that same moment Hawke decided to catch up with Alex.

"So, how was sitting out?" Hawke asked walking up to Alex.

Alex frowned, "Boring…" He answered with a frown and Hawke had to laugh a little at his pout. Alex was almost like an oversized kid.

"Well, you scared us back there. Not to mention you killed our alarm clock," Hawke laughed.

"Alarm clock?" Alex cocked his head, "You mean that box? It was alive?" Alex went pale.

"Um, yeah," Hawke said wondering if this kid was serious. What person hadn't ever seen an alarm clock before? "…"

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to, I don't like killing things," Alex fretted, he looked like he was really upset. Hawke really couldn't believe this. Hawke quickly put a hand on the top of his head to stop him from freaking out.

"It's okay, just be careful from now on. It wasn't actually a living thing I was just using a figure of speech," Hawke told him and Alex's eyebrows scrunched up in confusion.

"A figure of speech…what's that?" He asked.

"Let's get breakfast, we need to talk about _a lot_ of stuff," Hawke told him. He looked around for Evelyn because maybe she could help him out but she was already gone. Noel wasn't anywhere either and Hawke sighed. Looked like he would have to handle Alex on his own.

Upstairs in the tower, Natasha arrived to see Tony and the others relaxing and Tony turned to her. "How was training with the new kids?"

Natasha smirked a little, "Well, it was just Keira since Alex was in trouble from this morning. But there seems to be tension going on between them at the moment but Keira's skills need some improvement but otherwise she's pretty good."

Tony nodded. "I guess Robin Hood got a wakeup call."

Natasha rolled her eyes and Steve said, "Well maybe Alex was just nervous or something, I'm sure he didn't mean it."

Tony snorted, "Well, it was funny to see his reaction."

Natasha huffed, "Watch it Stark or else I will threaten you and see how funny your reaction will be."

Tony smirked, "It's really cute on how you defend bird-boy there widow." She got up and he got scared at that moment. "Alright geez, you win." Steve and the others just shook their heads.

Meanwhile, Noel was outside in the park area sitting on a bench thinking about what happened "What is going on with me?" He just hoped that Alanna and his relationship won't be affected, he worked too hard on getting her to trust him. But at the moment he just felt lost and confused.

"Hey, penny for your thoughts?" Clint asked as he came over and sat down on the bench next to Noel. He saw that Noel had been in deep thought and knew a lot was on his mind. He hoped Noel would share it with him.

Noel turned to see Clint sitting next to him on the bench and he sighed. "Let me guess Alanna sent you to talk to me after I just pushed her away back there. Well I'm not sure you would believe me if I told you..." He got quiet.

"A kid tried to kill me with an icicle this morning. I think at this point I would believe anything," Clint told him, "And yeah Alanna was worried but I also wanted to ask you to keep an eye on Alex. He seems like he might be prone to trouble."

Noel didn't really feel comfortable talking out his feelings but this was his closest friend and mentor. "I had already promised Michael and Luke I would keep an eye on Hawke so I'm sure looking after Alex will be easy. Also I'm sure Alex didn't mean to attack you, but promise me to keep this between us ok?" He asked him.

Clint nodded, "Of course now spill it punk. Is it too much pressure being leader?"

Noel sighed "Not what I wanted to talk about but honestly when I had told Michael that I didn't feel fit to lead this team I wasn't lying. I don't seem myself worthy of leading us and I have a feeling that accepting this position had just complicated Alanna and mine relationship. I feel so lost Clint..." He admitted and he felt like he was opening his soul to him for the first time since they had talked about his dad.

Clint had thought Noel would say something like that. "Noel, being the leader is definitely a tall order. I know Michael made the right choice, but if you feel like you aren't ready we can appoint someone else. Alanna would support you as leader, she believes in you as well. She would actually be the next candidate for leader if you declined the position," Clint told him.

Noel stood up and took a deep breath. "I don't know Clint, I feel like I have to do this because I don't want Alanna to stress out, she has her own problem at the moment and if I ask her to become leader, she won't be able to handle the stress." He was silent gathering his thoughts. "Clint, I have a feeling that once Alanna and I leave here and return to S.H.I.E.L.D as a team it will be hard for us to be a field team. I am worried on being found out about Fury. But what is bothering me, Alanna's bloodline power, I'm scared it could kill her Clint. I don't know how to help her and I can tell she's afraid of it. Also my instinct tells me that Alex is a danger to all of us and I might be paranoid but my instinct never let me down." He turned back to his friend.

"Noel you worry too much," Clint told him, "Of course those are all valid points though, but you should only worry about the things you can do now. If you know Alanna can't handle being the leader then you have to be strong and take on that role. The S.H.I.E.L.D missions are a ways off so don't worry about it for now. Alanna's bloodline power is something only she can train herself. You can't help her with that only encourage her. And as for Alex, I've noticed it too. He moves like a trained fighter but he has the brain of a child…some weird disconnect. Leave him to me just watch him for anything suspicious." Clint took a breath after his long speech. Now what would Noel say? He waited for the boy to talk.

Noel sighed, "I know I shouldn't carry a lot on my shoulders but I just feel like I need to be perfect. I don't know about Alanna wanting to train her power, she might want to turn it off for good. Her expression of when we had talked that day in the medical ward after the final fight, I will never forget. She seemed so helpless and I feel like she still really doesn't trust me." He sighed in trying to relieve some of the tension in his shoulders. "Do you think I am a good leader?" He asked him.

Clint smiled at him, "I think you will be a great leader you just have to start believing in that yourself. Be strong to protect Alanna and the rest of the team."

Meanwhile, Alanna entered the main living area in thought and Tony knew something was up. "Alanna, what is going on?"

She snapped out of her thoughts than. "Nothing Stark, don't you know curiosity killed the cat." Tony gave a look to Natasha than back at her.

"Well, we know you guys are all tense around the newbies and all I have to say is cut them some slack. I mean yes you lost your friends but make friends with them."

Alanna yelled, "You don't know anything Stark, so just stop!" She sat down on the couch and Natasha turned to them.

"Leave her be for now."

Alanna sat there trying to figure out what was Keira up too and she was a little nervous on finding out about Noel.

Tony sighed," Alanna, I am sorry ok. I know all of you guys will be ok in time."

Steve nodded. "We have faith in you as a team."

Alanna whispered, "Thanks guys." Natasha walked over and sat down next to her.

Natasha turned to Alanna. "Hey, what is it? You seem distracted." Alanna turned to meet her gaze and she noticed everyone paying attention to her.

"It's nothing, I am just tired and going to go eat. I will talk to you later Natasha." She gave her a smile before heading toward the cafeteria and as soon as she got off the elevator she heard voices. She opened the door to the cafeteria and saw Hawke there with the new kid Alex "Hey guys, can I join you?" She grabbed some breakfast and coffee with sitting down at their table.

Upstairs Natasha sighed as thought about Alanna. "I have a feeling that things are about to become more complicated."

Tony nodded, "Well, they are just adjusting and after our last great battle they are just trying to find themselves on who they are."

Steve was in shock. "Well that was deep Stark."

Tony shrugged. "It's been known to happen."

Thor smiled. "Worry not Lady Natasha, Lady Alanna is a great warrior she will be fine."

Natasha was silent she had a feeling that the secret that she was hiding was about Keira or her bloodline power, she will have to ask her about it soon.

"Hey Alanna, how are you?" Hawke asked. He sighed in relief at having another person to help him out with Alex. Alanna was someone even Michael had admitted to going to for advice at one time so Hawke knew he could count on her.

Alex meanwhile frowned and pushed his food around on his tray not really eating it. "I should really apologize to that noisy one…Clint," He said suddenly, "I didn't mean to scare him. I was just sleepy."

Alanna smiled at Hawke. "I am fine thanks." Then she turned to Alex. "What is bothering you Alex? You seem down and know that we are here for you. We want to be your friends." She hoped that this had encouraged him some.

Alex raised his head and looked at Alanna. She seemed really nice and it would be nice to have a friend since he had never had one before. He smiled back at her, "I've just never been around so many people before and I already messed up on the first day. My mentor would be really disappointed…but I would like to be 'friends'." He told her.

"Well, it's fine, I'll help you apologize to Clint and we all make mistakes," Hawke told him and ruffled his hair, "We're a team here and we look out for each other after all."

Alanna smiled. "Alright guys, I'm going to leave so you two eat up ok?" She stood up and left but once she entered the hallway and headed toward the elevator she saw Evelyn and Keira coming off it. Alanna was in shock. "Evelyn what are you doing?" She gave her a look.

Keira smirked. "Back off, you don't have to go all guard dog on us. Evelyn has the right to hang who she wants." Alanna gave her a glare than turned back to Evelyn.

"I-I was just showing Keira around," Evelyn stammered. Alanna was sending her a really scary look. "I know you told me to keep away from her but I just wanted to make her feel welcome. We're all going to live together so we should be friends." Alanna would probably be really mad if she knew what Evelyn had told Keira about her. She was just surprised at the outright hostility the two of them had for each other already.

At that moment Hawke and Alex came out of the cafeteria when they heard a big commotion.

Alanna sighed than turned to Keira. "What are you doing to Evelyn? Did you manipulate her?"

Keira smirked. "You know you have a lot of issues and no I didn't. The last time I checked it was a free country and I could make friends with whoever I wanted so go away."

Alanna yelled, "You bitch, what is your problem with me?"

Keira laughed, "Who said I had one, I thought I could get to know you all better. So what is up with your bloodline power?"

Alanna eyes grew wide and turned to Evelyn, "You told her didn't you? How could you hurt me like that Evelyn?" Alanna was stunned and Keira snorted.

"I suggest you leave her alone, you clearly need some help."

Alanna walked up and slapped Keira in the face. "You have no right to talk, I hope you enjoy your stay here because I, right here and now don't claim you as a teammate or friend."

Before anyone else could move Hawke pushed his way in between the two of them to break up the physical violence.

"Knock it off or I'm going to call Clint and Natasha," Hawke warned them. Evelyn's eyes watered and she turned to Alanna.

"Alanna I'm so sorry, it just kind of slipped out," She told her friend but even to her the apology felt like not enough. Alex didn't know what to do so he just continued to watch the scene curiously.

Alanna sighed and turned to Evelyn. "I'm sorry I snapped at you, it's ok I understand that it just slipped out and you are still my friend." She walked over and hugged her. Then she turned to the ceiling. "Jarvis call Clint, Noel and Natasha here now."

Jarvis answered, "Yes miss Alanna."

Soon Natasha showed up to the sight of Keira and Alanna showing down and asked, "What is going on?"

Keira smiled. "Alanna is losing her mind."

Alanna turned to her mentor. "It's just a misunderstanding."

Natasha sighed. "I'll wait until Clint and Noel show up." Keira and Alanna were silently glaring at each other.

It didn't take long for the rest of the team to show up and Clint was shocked at what he was seeing. Hawke standing between Alanna and Keira who look like they might murder each other, Evelyn about to break down in tears and Alex just…watching in shock.

"What the heck's going on here?" Clint demanded. He looked at Natasha for an answer.

Natasha shrugged. "Honestly I have no clue, Alanna asked us to come here. Noel you have to do something."

Noel couldn't believe what had happened. "Shit, what the hell did you two girls do now?" Alanna backed off some and turned to her boyfriend.

"Keira started it, she thought she could threaten me."

Noel stepped up. "Hawke move please, don't worry I got it." He took Hawke's place and turned toward both girls. "Alanna tell me the truth!"

Alanna felt betrayed, "Oh yeah take Keira's side, you think I would lie to you Noel? I am your girlfriend."

Noel sighed. "Alanna look I have a feeling that you started this."

Keira nodded. "Well you are definitely right there Noel, she came at me all because I was hanging out with Evelyn and apparently she doesn't trust me!"

Noel turned to Natasha and Clint. "Well, even though I am the leader, you two are still our mentors, what do you guys think?"

Natasha sighed. "I know Alanna has trust problems and she must have a good reason to act this way." She turned to Clint to wait to see what he had to say.

"All of you are acting ridiculous. You guys are a team. Start acting like one," Clint told them with a frown then he turned to Hawke. "You're someone I know that won't take sides so tell me what really happened here, Hawke."

"I didn't see the whole thing, I was with Alex in the cafeteria when we heard shouting. We came out and saw Alanna yelling that Keira was trying to manipulate Evelyn. Then Keira denied it, but then goaded Alanna by mentioning her bloodline power…that's when Alanna slapped Keira and I got between them to stop it from getting worse," he explained and Clint's expression turned to disbelief at the slapping part. He turned wide eyes on Alanna.

"Alanna did you really just attack a teammate?" He asked.

Alanna turned back to Clint and Natasha. "She is not my teammate or my friend, she is trying to get to me through my friends and I won't put it against her to try to make a move on Noel."

Noel stood there in shock. "Alanna, please stop. Your emotions are out of control and that is dangerous because you can unconsciously activate your power and hurt someone. Plus, you are the only girl for me, I love you."

Alanna was silent and then turned to Keira. "You will be found out one way or another."

Keira smirked. "Paranoid aren't you? For your information I don't want Noel but it's a shame he chose a girl like you." Alanna glared at her as she tried not to do anything stupid.

"If you make one move toward us again, the next time I won't hold back."

Keira nodded. "Ok than."

Noel sighed and walked over and embraced Alanna. "Calm down, you are the only one I care about more than anything." He leaned in and kissed her but she pulled away.

"You still chose Keira's side Noel, congrats on that." She walked away and stood next to Natasha.

Noel sighed. "Everyone just go do your own thing for now while Natasha, Clint, Alanna, and I talk this out in private."

Once it was just the four of them Noel said, "Let's go outside and talk." He escorted Alanna out with Natasha and Clint following them. Once outside Alanna faced her two mentors and her boyfriend.

"Well?"

Natasha sighed. "Alanna what is wrong, you know you can tell us anything?" Alanna was silent. Natasha turned to Clint and Noel with worried eyes.

"You do know that physical violence is unacceptable, right?" Clint said crossing his arms, "I know you're better than that Alanna. Is there a reason why you think Keira is out to get you?" The truth was that Clint was getting a little frustrated here. Why was the new team having problems on the first day, it was starting to give him a headache. "Or are you just upset about Kole leaving and taking it out on the new girl?"

Alanna didn't understand why she felt so enraged at the moment. "I know I am sorry for the physical violence part, I lost it when she mentioned my bloodline power. It has nothing to do with Kole or the others leaving trust me. I don't ask for anyone to understand or to be forgiven but I am grateful that Noel reminded me to settle down before it was too late."

Natasha sighed. "Please tell us why do you have hostility toward her."

Alanna sat down on a bench and Noel joined her putting his arm around her. "Alanna I'm sorry too, I must have gave you thoughts of abandonment."

Alanna met his gaze. "You have no idea on how right you are at the moment, I know you have responsibilities as a leader but I felt like I lost the only person who can keep me grounded. We will have to work our relationship around the team and just focus on being partners and teammates who only focuses on friendship, our future depends on it in S.H.I.E.L.D and now will be good to practice."

Noel nodded. "I know it won't be easy but that doesn't explain Keira."

Alanna turned back to Natasha and Clint. "Well yesterday when she entered the institute I felt threatened by her ok." She waited for their reaction.

Natasha nodded. "I noticed by the look you gave me that you sense something was up."

"Is it because she is another girl…? I still don't understand," Clint told her. Did Alanna just suddenly decided she didn't like Keira on woman's tuition? Clint felt like he was in the twilight zone. "Was there something in particular that she did to make you feel that way?"

Alanna sighed and stood up in which she started pacing. "Look I can't explain it alright, I have this feeling that I had met her in the past and I have a feeling that she is using Evelyn's kindness to hurt me. I warned Evelyn to be careful with her, but one way or another I will find out the truth. If you guys don't want to believe me fine, than I guess I will do this on my own." She never felt so determined before.

Noel shook his head. "Alanna just promise me if you want to fight, just spar with her in the gym and not go overboard."

Alanna said, "I can't promise Noel but I will try."

Natasha nodded "So did you get your answer Clint?" She asked him.

"Yeah, I did, but I can't do anything about 'feelings'. I'll keep an eye out for anything suspicious concerning Keira but you need to all work together until we get some actual evidence that she is bad news…" Clint told Alanna. That was all he could do for her. It seemed this team would have a really rocky beginning.

Alanna sighed. "Well at least you somewhat believe me and I don't care how long this lasts either. If she thinks she can take me on than she will be sorry she ever met me." She walked away and Noel sighed.

"Damn it, the next time I hear from Michael I am going to tell him how I feel."

Natasha just turned to Clint. "Come on we have to talk, see you later Noel."

Natasha led Clint away to talk.


	2. Chapter 2 - In Which Things Are Rocky

While Natasha talked with Clint, Noel had went to seek out Alex who was probably somewhere inside the tower. He figured Alanna would handle Evelyn and he can guess that Hawke might be with Evelyn to provide comfort for her. Noel entered the tower and decided to make his way back to the boys' dorm and see if he was there. Once he got off the elevator and made his way to the dorm he noticed it was quiet.

He tried the lock and it was open so he said, "Alex I'm coming in." He made his way inside to see Alex there. "Hey can I talk to you?"

Alex sat up straight when Noel suddenly entered the room and quickly threw his hands behind his back. He glanced at the other boy and gave him a sheepish smile, "Yes, leader, what is it?"

Noel smiled back, "Hey, just call me Noel. I just wanted to let you know that what had happened today was not normal. I mean Alanna is not like that usually and I'm sorry on behalf of her. Are you ok?" He asked.

Alex nodded and discretely discarded the pieces of the black box…er alarm clock…he had been trying to piece back together. "Alanna was really scary back there, I don't want to get on her bad side that's for sure. I'm fine. It was interesting to see what would happen between those two."

Noel sighed. "I will do everything I can to get them to be civil towards each other. I just want this team to work and I want you to be comfortable. Look Alanna is not a bad person she is pretty nice once she opens up to you, just please give her a chance and talk to her."

"I like Alanna, Leader, but I just wonder if she will kill Keira?" Alex asked jumping up from his bed with practiced ease and landing in front of Noel. Noel was a little taller then him.

Noel stepped back a little, "I like some personal space between us ok, as for Alanna she won't kill Keira though, her future with our jobs and working as Avengers would be on the line. I am here to keep her steady, I am her boyfriend and plus she has Natasha too since those two are real close. I wouldn't worry Alex."

"Hmm," Alex tilted his head, "Well if you say so." Alex was a little disappointed that they wouldn't be fighting to the death anytime soon. It would have been interesting to see who would have come out on top.

Meanwhile, Alanna decided to make a quick phone call to Kole and once it went through she got Kole's voicemail. "Hey Kole, just wanted to let you know that Evelyn was fine but I screwed up and the new members being here has created some tension. Noel is struggling to be the leader and I just wondered if Luke or Michael can talk to him. Talk to you soon." She hung up and made her way inside to the girls' dorm in which Evelyn might be there.

Once she got off the elevator she heard Evelyn in the room and regret filled her. "Evelyn, it's me, Alanna, can I talk to you?" She waited for her answer.

Evelyn sniffled from her spot under the covers and sat up with the covers wrapped around her body so only her head showed. "I don't mind."

Alanna entered and sat down next to Evelyn on her bed and pulled her into a hug. "Oh Evelyn I am so, so sorry that I had snapped at you. I wish I could take it all back now, you are a real friend and I know you probably hate me now." She said.

Evelyn returned the hug and fiercely shook her head, "No way. I'm sorry I told Keira all about your bloodline power. I let it slip for some reason," Evelyn told her with a frown. She loosened the hug and let herself out of the blanket cocoon she had enclosed herself in.

Alanna smiled. "Evelyn I had no reason to tell you what to do, you just wanted to make Keira feel welcome and part of the team. It's understandable that you just got excited and told her, I should not have snapped over something so stupid. She would have found out in battle if I decide to use it again in the future, you are not to blame."

"Really? Well thanks…do you hate Keira? I know you guys just had a big blow out, but I didn't think she had done anything bad. Unless you know something? I'm just really confused." Evelyn said.

Alanna sighed and stood up. "I just have this feeling that I had met her in the past somewhere and I felt threatened by her when she arrived yesterday. I think she's just using your kindness to turn you and everyone here against me, I don't trust her and she is hiding something, I will find out. Plus, I promised Kole to look after your well-being and just promise me Evelyn, that if she goes through my stuff to let me know ok?" She said with a smile.

"I promise…but is it okay to be friends with her? I promise I will be careful what I say to her from now on," Evelyn asked. She smiled back at Alanna feeling better now that she knew she was forgiven for being a blabber mouth.

Alanna smiled, "Sure you can Evelyn, tell you what you can be my spy in training and report to me anything suspicious." She hugged her friend again, she was happy that they had made up.

"Sure!" Evelyn exclaimed happy to accept the task.

Back outside Natasha had stopped at the edge of the walking path and turned to Clint. "I wanted to ask you if you knew why Alanna is suddenly hostile? I mean do you think Loki's influence is still taking affect?" She asked him in a concerned tone.

"It could be, but Alanna already broke his control over her and Loki's locked up in Asgard without the use of his magic I'm sure," Clint told her. "I just thought it was a girl thing."

Natasha sighed. "Honestly I thought it was Loki, it hasn't been that long since he possessed her and even though Noel broke the control on her, I'm just not sure anymore." She didn't know what to do about this situation. "I think Alanna could be right, they could had met back in the days she worked for the CIA and Keira is exacting vengeance on her for whatever reason. I noticed that she won't talk to me right now." She turned to meet his gaze.

Clint smirked and gently reached out to brush the hair away from her eyes. "Are you two having your first mother-daughter fight then?" He asked raising an eyebrow. He really couldn't resist teasing her.

Natasha gave him a look. "Seriously, Clint not funny. I have a feeling that she is breaking away from us because she thinks that she took advantage of us too many times and she feels upset about it. So she's closing herself off unless it was real important."

Clint coughed once he realized Natasha wasn't in the mood for jokes. "Well it might be a good thing that she's learning to trust other people besides just us? But we should let her know that we don't think she's taken advantage of us. That would be bad. We'll just have to let her know we're here if she wants to talk. Honestly I think this whole thing will blow over in a few days…"

Natasha nodded. "I don't know anyway, I was just guessing. But do you think Noel can bring the team together without Alanna thinking he betrayed her by siding with the team over her? This whole thing is like a test to their relationship and I'm not sure in the end they will stand together as a couple or it will end up in heartbreak." She said with a hint of concern.

Clint just sighed. "Well the team should always come first…even for us S.H.I.E.L.D comes before our relationship," he said even though he would rather not admit such things, "and if this is a test of their relationship we'll just have to see how it ends up. If they are meant to be then they'll be. If not, then they won't. It's up to them what happens. We can just watch and give them advice at some points."

Natasha knew he was right. "I don't know why I even thought that. They know in the end S.H.I.E.L.D will come first too, but are we going to be ok Clint?" She felt a little insecure at the moment. She knew one thing for sure is that she would still love him no matter what happened.

"Of course we will," he told her without hesitating in the slightest, "I promise." He smiled at her and then inclined his head back towards the institute changing the subject. "Do you think we should talk to Keira about what happened earlier with Alanna?"

Natasha sighed. "Actually, I was going to ask Noel to gather Keira and Alanna in the same room and make them apologize to each other." She led him back to the tower and once inside Natasha said, "Jarvis summon Noel, Alanna, and Keira here please."

Jarvis complied. "Yes Miss Natasha."

A few minutes later all three of them came off the elevator and Alanna turned to her friends. "So, what is it now?" Noel sighed and Keira just look uninterested on what they had to say.

"Ok I know this will be hard for the two of you, but do we all agree that the team comes before all petty arguments?" Clint asked looking between both Alanna and Keira levelly.

Alanna eyes grew wide. "Oh hell no, I am not apologizing first."

Keira smirked. "Well, I see the bitch side didn't leave yet. You need to grow up, Alanna."

Noel got in the middle just in case. "Alanna, Keira please just do this. I want all of us to be ok, what if we were under attack right now huh? Tell me either one of you won't save the other or help watch their back."

Alanna rolled her eyes. "Son of a bitch Noel, you know that no matter the differences we had, I would pull her ass of the fire. I mean I already saved everyone before and you know how reckless I am."

Noel nodded. "Keira would you?"

Keira nodded. "Of course, I would never allow her to be hurt either."

Noel sighed. "Well at least that is good news."

Natasha said, "Alanna, you do know that you don't have to lock people out of your life." Alanna was silent and Noel turned to Natasha.

"What do you mean Alanna locking people out?" Natasha sighed and turned to Clint.

Clint nodded for her to continue, "Don't worry I've got your back on this. Might as well get everything out into the open if we are going to function as a team," he told her.

At that same moment, Evelyn heard a commotion in the main room and she stopped to listen what would happen along with Hawke and Alex who she had been hanging out with. They had just finished eating lunch, in Alex's case playing with his food more than eating it, and had been on their way to spar in the gym.

"What's up?" Hawke asked her confused and she held a finger up to her lips to silence him.

"I think Alanna and Keira are in there. I want to hear what happens," she whispered and Alex perked up at that and crouched at Evelyn's side to hear as well.

"Death match, death match!" He chanted under his breath and Hawke frowned at them both.

"It's not nice to eavesdrop," he said but Evelyn just rolled her eyes and tugged him next to them to listen as well. They all waited to hear what would happen.

Alanna waited for Natasha to continue. "Well, Alanna is it not true that you are pushing Clint and I away because you thought that you took advantage of us recently?"

Noel's eyes shot up in shock. "So, you feel guilty Alanna? You do know that they are here for us right?" Alanna sighed and Keira raised an eyebrow.

"So what is the deal with you and these two?"

Alanna felt cornered at that point and yelled. "Enough ok! Why is it that I have to bare my soul more? I don't owe anyone an explanation."

Noel turned to Keira. "Natasha and Clint are responsible for finding Alanna and I, Keira."

Keira nodded. "I see, so I guess that explains why she goes to them so much."

Noel nodded slightly. "I can't say that I haven't been a little jealous but I understand."

Alanna glared at him. "You know what you got me ok, yes I felt like I had been taking advantage of Natasha and Clint too much especially right after we came here. But you Noel pushed me to Natasha when you left with Clint, remember? I never knew that you were going on a suicide mission in DC and it destroyed me when you left."

Noel turned to Clint. "Did you know about Alanna's feelings?"

"Natasha noticed before I did…she's the one who told me Alanna might feel that way. Which makes sense since she has been closer to Alanna for longer," he told Noel and then turned to face Alanna, "Alanna, I'm sorry if you feel like we're ganging up on you here but we just want you to know that you shouldn't feel that way. We're here to help all of you and we encourage you to come to us if you need to talk. We don't see it as being 'taken advantage' of."

Alanna turned back to Noel. "You remember the date right?" Noel nodded and she continued, "You made me happy that night well up until we fought that huge battle here. But I just want you to be more open with me ok?"

Noel walked over and hugged her. "I am so, so sorry I made you upset while I was gone. I bet I was the reason you ended up in the medical ward too from exhaustion."

Alanna shook her head. "No Noel, that was my own doing, I trained like crazy while you were gone. But you saved my life back then, if not for your warning you know that nightmare I had, it would have happened."

Noel sighed. "We are going to be ok Alanna, just trust in me and I will help you out as much as possible and I promise to be more open with you." Alanna smiled and leaned closer and kissed him in which he returned to it.

"Thank you Noel." She turned back to Clint. "It's ok, I just felt bad because you guys done more for me than anyone else in my life and I can never repay it." Natasha smiled thinking of how she thought the same thing when Clint had saved her.

Keira rolled her eyes. "So, Alanna are you going to be nice now?" Alanna pulled away from Noel.

"Only if you are civil to me than I will try."

Keira nodded. "I will try ok."

Alanna nodded. "I guess I am kinda sorry for the slap earlier."

Keira nodded. "Appreciate it, but I know Evelyn wasn't kidding when she said that you were strong."

Alanna turned to Clint. "You ok with this?" Alanna thought in her head. _'I can tell that she just lied to me about being nice but I have a plan.' _

Noel saw the look on her face and read what she was thinking. "Alanna..."

Alanna smiled. "Yes Noel?"

Noel just decided to give up. "Be careful," he whispered to her.

She nodded slightly. "It's the only way Noel, I must learn the truth."

Noel replied, "I will support you no matter what, just promise me you won't put me in a position that would ruin us all?"

Alanna gave him a tight smile. "I can't promise anything, but I will always support you Noel, I love you." She kissed him again in which he returned it.

Meanwhile, back upstairs Tony had watched the whole drama unfold through Jarvis.

"Well, looks like our new team has issues and Clint and Natasha have their hands full."

Steve gave him a look. "You know spying isn't right Star k."

Tony stuck his tongue out at him. "You are no fun, Captain. I will be down in my lab." He left the room.

Back downstairs Alanna and the others waited for Clint's reaction. Natasha already knew that Alanna was up to something that required spying on Keira and she just had to watch her carefully.

"It'll do for now," Clint told Alanna and then he turned towards the entrance, "you three can come out now," he said and Evelyn and Alex stumbled forward with Hawke trailing behind shaking his head. Evelyn stuck out her tongue and Alex mimicked her.

"Busted," she said.

"We're sorry..." Hawke told him and Clint just shook his head.

"No it's good you were all here since we just had our first mission come down the pipeline and I had to brief you all anyways," he told them with a grin. He motioned for them all to take a seat while he explained.

"Okay, so this is just a small time thing, but Natasha and I need to get a feel for team dynamics. There was a break in at one of Rex Laboratories and it seems three scientists were taken hostage by a rebel group and are being forced to work for them. These scientists are experts in gamma radiation and we think this rebel group is trying to recreate the super solider serum even though that research has been forbidden. So we'll be splitting you off into teams to rescue them," Clint explained to them, "I want Alanna and Keira together on this one. Noel you can decide how to split the rest of the team."

Alanna eyes turned wide. "Shit you mean like Captain America and Bruce?"

Natasha nodded. "We will be guiding you to the area, but Noel has to take over as leader and the success of this mission depends on your team work and his leadership."

Noel felt nervous as Clint had put him in the spot light and all of the sudden he felt sick. He rushed to the nearest bathroom and shut the door.

Alanna knocked on the door. "Noel, you ok?"

Noel yelled, "Fine, just nerves. I'll be out in a few minutes." She stood across from the door in concern.

"Noel, you will be ok."

Noel stepped out than after washing up and nodded toward her. "I will be fine." She grabbed his hand and they returned to the group. Noel noticed Clint's worried expression the most and he knew he would ask first. "Ok, so I guess Clint already chose Alanna and Keira together, Hawke and Evelyn and I will take Alex." Noel waited for Clint's reaction.

Natasha nodded. "Guys, get ready to suit up. We leave in ten."

"Good choice Noel, I would have chosen the same teams," Clint told Noel and he almost patted his shoulder but stopped himself just in time. He couldn't coddle Noel here. He had to let Noel grow on his own. It didn't mean Clint wasn't panicking on the inside though. It was like watching his little brother go off on his own in war or something. He shot Noel a grin and nodded at him as the rest of the team got ready to head off in the jet. "If you need help just let me or Natasha know, you're in charge but we're here if things get too heavy," he told Noel.

Noel sighed in relief. "Thanks." He boarded the jet with the others and soon they left the tower. Inside the jet Keira and Alanna just ignored each other but they had already promised the rest of the team they can be professional and Noel still felt uneasy for his mind he was thinking of how this mission could go wrong. Alanna who was next to him leaned her head on his shoulder and took his hand trying to lend him some of her strength.

Noel smiled at the gesture. "So how far is the lab?" He asked Clint who was piloting. Keira knew this was a big deal and she understood on how Noel was feeling for this was a first time for her as well. She never did missions before, only killed bad guys who had done her family wrong.

But before Noel's question could be answered, Natasha said, "Alright guys remember we don't need S.H.I.E.L.D involved here so keep it under wraps as much as possible. Also we are here."

The jet landed and the novice team exited the jet while Clint and Natasha stayed inside. Natasha handed them their communicators. "Good luck and if you need us call." She turned to Clint to see if he had anything to add.

"Remember the key to this mission is stealth, be safe and work with each other as much as possible. When you rescue a scientist radio it and head back here. Everyone listen to Noel. Goodluck," Clint told them. He believed Noel would keep them together fine. The kid was a born leader he just didn't know it yet.

This would be the mission to make or break the new team. He just hoped Alanna and Keira would make good on their agreement to work together because their teamwork meant the success or failure of the new team.

Noel nodded at Clint. "Thanks man." Then he turned back to the members. "Alright we need this success and remember no huge risks guys and if one of us become injured we must help that member out along with those scientists. Let's move out." He smiled at them and led the way. He could only hope all of them make it out ok in the end.


	3. Chapter 3 - Team Dynamics

Noel had the teams split up once they were inside the lab. His instincts were on high alert for something was definitely a miss here. He searched around for a computer to hack in hope to get a blue print of the building, they had to locate and evacuate the scientists without incident if possible. Luckily he found one not far from his and Alex's location and he got to work, soon he found the blue print and radioed the other teams.

"Alright the labs are in the basement but there are three floors with security teams, try to get by them without trouble but if they engage you first, subdue them in any means possible."

"Got it Storm Dragon, are there multiple ways to those floors?" Alanna asked him.

Noel said, "No, but Black Ice and I will take the first floor, Red Huntress and Dark Wave will take the 2nd floor and Energy Beam and Revolver take the floor above the labs. Once we clear these floors meet up with Energy Beam and Revolver and all of us will enter the labs. I have a very bad feeling so stay on your guards and remember the plan."

Alanna nodded, "Got it Storm Dragon, see you soon." They cut transmission and Alanna turned to Keira. "You got my back right?"

Keira nodded. "Of course, now let's go." Alanna and Keira made their way to the staircase to head to the second level.

Meanwhile, Noel turned to Alex. "Let's go. If you feel anything or see anything unusual let me know ok?" He told Alex.

"Affirmative, Leader." Alex was busy taking in all the screens and sterile surfaces around him. This kind of environment was new to him…but somehow familiar and he didn't know why. He kept in step beside Noel feeling a little jumpy. He could hear movement all around them. There were at least ten other people, four of them their other teammates which left six hostiles to deal with. "Someone is approaching from our right," Alex suddenly warned Noel. He readied his ice to behead whatever walked through the door waiting for Noel to give the order.

Noel stopped Alex before he attacked and counted how many security guards they had to take out. "Wait, remember we must be stealthy, if we are caught than we attack." Noel took the lead using his ninja skills and looking back to make sure Alex was ok but all of the sudden gunfire erupted out of nowhere and Noel cursed under his breath. "Black Ice, cover me. We must not allow these guys to call for back up and blow this operation." Noel used his shuriken killing two than signaled Alex to follow his lead. Noel attacked with his elemental powers.

"Leader, I think they know about us, but they might not know about the others, if we can draw them all here and distract them," Alex said just as a man with a gun ran into the room and shot at Noel's head—Alex quickly threw an ice blade that cut the bullet in two and knocked the shards off course. He then charged forward, jamming his wrist blades into the man's chest and dropping him to the floor. He jumped back to Noel's side. He and Noel were standing back to back to be able to watch each other's sides better.

Meanwhile on the second floor Alanna and Keira both heard the fighting above them and soon the alarms sounded and guards were right on their position. Alanna cursed. "Shit, this operation is blown." Keira grabbed Alanna's arm.

"Wait, I can use my vibration ability to determine where the attacks are coming from." Alanna was a little impressed.

"Do it."

Keira closed her eyes and replied, "Three on the left, two in front and a sniper behind us."

Alanna nodded. "I'll take the sniper and the guys on the left, you take care of the guys in front. But no earthquakes ok, one strong vibration can bring this place down and the gamma radiation can leak out, we must avoid that as much as possible."

Keira nodded and they got to work kicking ass. Alanna only hope Evelyn and Hawke were doing better than them.

Back outside in the jet, Natasha asked, "Should we go help them Clint?"

"We need to wait for Noel's signal. We're trusting him as Leader," Clint told Natasha even though he was feeling worried.

Natasha nodded for she was deeply worried for Alanna just as much as Clint was for Noel.

At the same moment Evelyn and Hawke were having trouble getting through the halls to the third floor. They were crouched behind a stack of crates as two security guards prowled the hall across from them. One was a young recruit and an older man.

"This isn't going to be easy," Evelyn huffed quietly next to Hawke's ear. Hawke frowned.

"Somehow we need a distraction…" he said.

Evelyn sighed. "I wonder how the others are doing?"

All of a sudden the two of them heard the loud alarms go off. Hawke's eyes went wide as both the guards in front of he and Evelyn took off running down the other hall.

"That was fast," Hawke commented. Evelyn nudged him forward.

"That's our cue, I hope the others are okay though…" She said as they took off running.

"I'll radio them," Hawke told her and then pushed the button on the communicator, "Noel, are you guys okay down there?"

Back inside on the first floor Noel received the transmission. "We are fine, just fight your way through. Red Huntress, Dark Wave you two alright?"

Alanna answered, "We are fine Storm Dragon." Then she radioed Revolver, "Dark Wave and I are on our way Revolver and Energy Beam, try to hold it until we reach you."

Storm Dragon came back over the communicator a few minutes later, "We too are on our way down, everyone meet up at Revolver and Energy Beam's location." Noel made sure Alex was in front of him as they made their way downstairs to the second level.

As soon they reached Alanna and Keira, Noel asked, "You two good?"

Keira smirked. "Yeah we make a pretty badass team. "

Noel smirked a little. "Alright let's go help out the other two and then we must get into the labs." They all rushed downstairs and as soon as they reached the third level, Noel blew the door open and they rushed into a battle. Noel shouted, "Everyone, spread out and cover each other's backs."

Alanna saw the other two. "You two ok?" She asked Evelyn and Hawke.

Evelyn nodded and resisted the urge to hug Alanna since they were on a mission, "Yeah we're fine," she said. Hawke walked over and nudged Alex in the shoulder.

"Yeah, thanks for the distraction." He quickly transformed and went after the guards that were attacking them. Alex mock bowed and followed suit.

"Our pleasure." Alex grinned taking out guard after guard. Once all of their attackers were down, Hawke turned back into human form.

"Now are you guys ready to see what's in there?" Evelyn asked, "down into the nerd den!" She exclaimed throwing the door to the basement open. She turned to Noel and smiled. "Leader's first!"

Noel smiled a little. "Alright but stay on your guards." He led the team down the basement stairs and soon they came across the labs. Noel stopped the team. "I see no guards."

Keira stepped forward slightly. "Here allow me.." She closed her eyes and used her vibration ability trying to detect any threat and once she didn't notice anyone besides the scientists she opened her eyes. "No guards."

Noel nodded. "I am impressed, now let's move."

Noel called out to the scientists. "Let's go, we have to leave this area."

The scientists walked over to the team and the lead scientist asked, "Who are you guys?"

Alanna answered, "We are Avengers in training, now no more talking and let's go."

Noel nodded. "Dark Wave and Red Huntress take the lead, the scientists will be in the middle, Revolver and Energy will f ollow them and Black Ice and I will bring up the rear." Alanna nodded and urged the group to follow them. Noel radioed Clint smiling. "We got the scientists and on our way out, get the jet the ready."

Natasha sighed with relief as she heard the news and turned to Clint, "They did it."

"Nice going guys," Clint told them as the kids finally made it out of the building. He went up to Noel and patted him on the back before going up to the lead scientist and turning serious, "Doctor Farrar, we're going to lead you back to safety. I'm agent Barton and this is my partner Agent Romanoff," Clint nodded in Natasha's direction, "We're hoping you'll cooperate with us and help us find who was responsible for capturing you," Clint told them shaking hands with the man.

"Of course, of course!" Doctor Farrar said frantically, "We owe you our lives and we'll do anything you want as long as you get us out of here!"

Clint ushered the scientists into the jet and they took off right away.

Natasha smiled as the team got comfortable. "You all did very well, great leadership Noel."

Noel nodded and he felt all of the tension and stress slowly leave his body. Alanna turned to her friend. "So, are we returning to the tower?"

Natasha answered,"Clint and I will drop you guys off and we already contacted Director Fury to expect the scientists." Alanna nodded. Soon they arrived at the tower and the team were dropped off and left.

Noel smiled. "You all did well, I am proud of this team."

Alanna nodded. "Well, let's go see the others." They entered the tower and Tony was the first one to greet them.

"Congrats you guys, you passed the test."

Steve walked over to Noel. "Your leadership skills were good, I am proud."

Meanwhile, back on the hellicarrier Fury intercepted the jet personally. "Agents Barton, Romanoff, good job I will take it from here. Tell Agent Sommers I need a report asap."

Natasha nodded. "We will tell him sir."

"Good, now if you excuse me I have some interrogation to do and I will update you once I gather all of the info." Once Fury was out of sight Natasha turned to Clint.

"Let's get back before Stark does something stupid." She told him.

Noel nodded. "Thanks." But in his mind he felt somewhat like a failure since the operation was blown. Soon his phone rang and was shocked on who it was. Noel said, "I have to take this call, guys enjoy yourselves you earned it." He left the room answering, "Michael, hey I wasn't expecting to hear from you so soon. You guys ok?"

"Yeah, we're fine out here, I was calling because Tony informed us that you guys just had your first mission as a new team. How did it go? Were you really nervous? Kole was worried." Michael told him from the other line.

Noel had a suspicion that it was just not Kole who was worried. "Michael, by any chance did Alanna call Kole out of being worried for me? I mean ever since I became leader, our relationship has been on the rocks. I think she sees me as a traitor for siding with the team. Honestly the mission was a disaster, we all got out ok and unharmed but the operation was blown. Also Alanna and the new girl Keira are on rocky terms but they were professional today." He told him.

"I saw the report from you mission in the Avengers log, it seems like you kept everyone together and working well. You know, even if the operation was blown it seems like things could have been a lot worse if you hadn't kept everyone in line. And yes, Kole said something about Alanna calling her worried about you. I think she's just worried about all the pressure you're under…sorry I dumped the leadership position on your shoulders but I still believe you're best suited for it." Michael told him.

Noel sighed. "Look Alanna is acting different and I don't know if I can keep this team together Michael. The only reason why I didn't want Alanna to deal with the leadership position is because she can't handle stress." He told him.

"Yes, it's difficult being leader…and again I'm very sorry, but I promise you can call me anytime and I will help you the best I can. I've got to go now Noel, but good luck and remember that I'm here for you."

Noel sighed and hung up. "Jarvis where is Clint?"

Jarvis answered, "In the main living area."

Noel nodded. "Thanks."

Meanwhile, Tony grinned. "Alright let's drink to their success."

Alanna laughed a little. "We are still underage Stark."

Tony shrugged. "More for me."

Bruce smiled. "I am happy all of you are unhurt, if you need me I will be in the lab."

Keira turned to Evelyn. "How about we go eat? Hawke, Alex, Alanna you are welcome to join us."

Alanna shook her head. "No thanks, I have someone to talk to."

Keira smiled."Well once you and Noel are done playing love birds join us ok?" Alanna nodded. Keira made her way out of the room and down to the cafeteria. Steve left to go to the gym and Thor was away on Asgard at the moment.

Tony knew something was up. "Alanna, you are on to something, care to talk?"

Alanna smirked. "You know your genius is sometimes annoying."

Tony smirked. "I have my moments, but seriously what is it and why do I get the feeling it involves me?"

Alanna nodded. "You got it Stark, I have a favor to ask you." Tony reacted than.

Tony turned to Alanna. "You are a S.H.I.E.L.D spy and you want me to help you?" He gave her a look.

Alanna sighed. "Fury can't know and I am also an ex CIA agent spy so if you don't want to help just say so. I will do plan B."

Tony took a sip of his scotch. "Ok, I'm listening."

Alanna explained, "I need some mini spy cams made, to spy on Keira in the dorm."

Tony raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

Alanna rolled her eyes. "I still don't trust her though we were professional today."

Tony shook his head. "Sorry can't help you."

Alanna raised a brow. "You who had built Jarvis out of paranoia won't help me?"

Tony shrugged. "Hey, I don't see the point."

Alanna sighed. "Fine but don't expect any favors from me in the future." She left the room. As soon as she left the room Natasha and Clint just entered the tower and Tony turned to them.

"You guys need to talk to Alanna now."

"Why what's going on now?" Clint asked warily. If this was about Keira again…Tony explained to them about what Alanna had just asked him and Clint couldn't believe his ears. He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Natasha and I just talked to her about giving Keira a chance…I don't know what would make her change her mind at this point. Alanna just seems dead set on hating the girl." He turned to Natasha with a pleading look, "Don't you have any special tricks to dealing with Alanna? You know her the best."

Natasha sighed. "Look Alanna, always trusted her instincts more than anything and she worked ok with Keira today, they kept their promise. I will try to do what I can, but until Keira and Alanna reveal their secret there's not much we can do." Natasha sighed. "So, you want to come help Clint or should I do this alone?"

Tony interrupted, "Alanna is on the roof." Natasha nodded and waited for his answer.

"I think I'll just let you handle this. Maybe Alanna will listen to a 'girl-to-girl' talk," Clint told her at his wit's end with the situation all together. This was the one thing he couldn't see eye to eye with Alanna. Alanna claimed Keira was bad but she just had no evidence and Clint couldn't decide a person's character based on hearsay.

Back at the Tower, Evelyn had followed Keira to the cafeteria despite feeling a little wary of the older girl. After Alanna had gotten so angry for Evelyn talking with her last time Evelyn was going to watch what she said to Keira. She didn't want her friend mad at her again.

"So, how was working with Alanna on the mission?" Evelyn asked with a smile as she sat down across from Keira at the table. She had a roll and a cup of apple juice. "I was surprised at how well you two got along."

Keira smiled at Evelyn. "Well we had to be professional and both of us weren't lying when we made that agreement." At that same time Hawke had noticed that Alex was looking a little dazed from all that had happened and couldn't help but feel a little concerned. Because the world always seemed so new to Alex, Hawke felt an overwhelming urge to try and help him out much like he was his younger brother.

"Hey, you alright? Too much excitement for the first mission?" H asked the younger boy walking over. Alex sighed and looked up at him.

"I feel like I've been somewhere like that before…but I just don't remember. I don't remember anything before I woke up at Master Zeppeli's…so I wonder if I've seen a lab in my past," Alex told him and Hawke came to a sudden realization.

"So, you have amnesia?" He asked. It made sense. No wonder Alex had no idea what an Alarm clock was…plus he seemed clueless most of the time in social situations.

"Amnesia…?" Alex tilted his head that way he did that signaled he had no idea what they were talking about.

"Yes, it's when something happens, like an accident, and it makes you forget the past." Hawke explained and understanding crossed Alex's face.

"Yes then, I have amnesia," Alex nodded, "that place made me feel weird…it was scary." Alex shivered as he said that last part and Hawke frowned wondering just what was in Alex's past.

"Maybe something happened in a lab that made you forget your past?" Hawke wondered out loud. Alex scrunched up his eyebrows as he tried to concentrate but then he sighed.

"It's no use. I can't remember anything," he told him with a frown. He looked really frustrated so Hawke smiled and ruffled his hair.

"Don't worry, they say people with amnesia can remember eventually if they are triggered by something from their pasts, I'll do my best to help you remember. I promise we'll get you memories back." Hawke assured him and Alex perked up a bit at that.

"Thanks, that would be great."

"Hey want to grab a bite?" Hawke asked and Alex nodded as they went off to the cafeteria.

Meanwhile, Keira finished eating "So, how about we go outside and relax?" She asked them since Hawke and Alex had joined her and Evelyn.

"Sure, let's play basketball or something!" Evelyn exclaimed and Hawke laughed.

"Sure, sounds like fun," he said and they all cleaned up their trays and left.

Meanwhile, Noel made his way back to the main living area and noticed something was off. "Hey Clint, can I talk to you?" Whatever drama was going on at the moment decided it could wait, he thought.

Natasha smiled at Noel. "Hey, now if you excuse me I have something to do." She left to go to the roof.

Tony sighed. "Well the lab sounds good right now." He left also. Soon it was just Clint and Noel.

Clint smiled ruefully, Tony could be tactful when he wanted to, Clint turned to Noel. "What's on your mind?"

Noel rolled his eyes as Stark left the room than turned back to Clint. "Well just had a nice talk with Michael, found out that Alanna had contacted Kole out of concern for my well being. Hence Kole talking to Michael." He started.

"Ah, can't say I'm surprised. She must have noticed how tense you were about becoming leader and was worried," Clint told him thinking it was just like Alanna to do something like that. She cared about Noel a lot. "So, are you still on the fence about staying the leader?" Clint asked.

Noel shrugged. "I will stay leader, honestly the whole operation was a disaster and I panicked when all of us came under attack. But I don't understand is why that Alanna had gone to Kole instead of talking to me."

"You did well on the operation. You kept everyone together under pressure. You're too hard on yourself," Clint told him before focusing on Alanna, "As for Alanna…maybe she didn't think you would listen to her? I'm not sure what she was thinking."

Noel sighed. "I wish I can talk to her without her getting mad at me. She must think I had abandoned her or something, I don't know if our relationship will last Clint. Maybe I made a mistake in confessing to her." He felt this doubt come over him.

"Hey hey, where's this self-doubt coming from all of a sudden?" Clint asked him, "Alanna wouldn't have been worried about you if she didn't love you. You guys just need to work on your communication skills that's all." Clint tried to reassure him.

Noel sat down. "I always had self-doubt ever since the incident with Loki and she was taken over. I still have nightmares of her being taken over by him but I lost her forever, I never saved her. In the temple that was my greatest fear and Nakhti knew it." He told Clint.

"But you did save Alanna back then…you gave her the strength to break Loki's control," Clint told him, "And of course you were scared she would be taken over by Loki…we all were scared of that happening. The fact that you gave her the push to break his control says a lot about the bond you two have."

Noel nodded. "At least you believe in our bond, I'm not so sure anymore. I'm sorry for bothering you Clint, I know you had a stressful day like the rest of us," he told him.

Clint shook his head, "You can come to me anytime and I would never thing you're bothering me. It's what I'm here for…try talking to Alanna about what you feel. She might have something to say on it." Clint told him. He hoped Noel would stop thinking so negatively.

On the roof Natasha entered and heard Alanna talk to someone and decided to listen. Alanna had contacted her old CIA handler, Agent Smith in order to look into her classified mission file. Alanna continued to talk, "So anything Agent Smith?"

She replied to Alanna, "Sorry but when the ex-director Johnstone was taken into custody by S.H.I.E.L.D, they ordered all info relating to you destroyed including the backups. So sorry Alanna, I can't help."

Alanna sighed. "It's fine, thanks anyway." She hung up the phone. Natasha walked over and sat down next to her.

"Alanna, please talk to me."

Alanna jumped a little. "Hey, Natasha."

"So, trying to gather info on Keira?"

Alanna nodded. "The CIA wiped everything about me after the incident awhile back. But it doesn't matter anymore."

Natasha gave her a look. "What do you mean?" Alanna sighed and glanced up at the sky.

"Do you ever wonder what your life would of been like before fate turned it upside down?" Natasha nodded slightly and waited for her to continue. "I wish I could see my parents again, had a normal life and be a normal college student than graduate and have a family without all of the risks of missions."

Natasha was surprised. "You want to quit S.H.I.E.L.D?" She asked her curiously. Alanna shrugged.

"It doesn't help my situation with Noel, we can never act like a couple as long as we are agents working for Fury. But I don't regret taking your offer at the time."

Natasha nodded. "You and Noel will have to talk this out you know, but if you do make that decision than Clint and I will support you two."

Alanna smiled a little. "Thanks, but as for Keira I think I had met her back during my CIA days and I need information."

Natasha nodded. "Just please be civil with her ok? When the time comes I'm sure Keira will talk to you and this will be resolved."

Alanna nodded. "Thanks I will try and tell Clint I'm sorry."

Natasha hugged her "I will and you will be ok."

Alanna nodded and got up "I'll be in the gym training." She left.

Meanwhile, Natasha texted Clint, "We need to talk in my dorm, meet me in 10 minutes."

'I'll be there.' Clint texted her back. Natasha just returned to her dorm trying to get comfortable after a long stressful day, she turned on the TV and waited for Clint.

A few minutes passed and finally Clint made it to Natasha's room. She had left the door unlocked and so he let himself in. He raised an eyebrow at her and laughed, "Well look at the couch potato in action!" He laughed.

Natasha nodded a little before turning off the TV. "So, I had talked to Alanna and she had tried to get info on Keira from her former CIA handler, Agent Smith, but since the incident with you and Noel in DC and the arrest of Agent Johnstone, they deleted everything on Alanna including the backups." She started.

Clint did a double take, "They deleted her file? Well I guess that means no one can use it against her now…right?" Somehow the expression on Natasha's face told him that this was actually a bad thing.

Natasha shook her head. "It's good and bad news, the good news is that the CIA can finally leave her alone but the bad news is whoever had the file deleted, knows everything about her and can become an enemy and order a kill on her."

"Does Alanna know anyone who would be out to get her?" Clint asked with a frown. This was troubling information in deed.

Natasha shook her head. "Outside of you know who, no she doesn't have any idea. But I think I need to help her gather more info, we must figure this out before it's too late. Also there's one more thing..."

"She seriously thinks Keira's the one who did this? Do you think Keira would actually do something like that?" Clint asked Natasha, he really didn't know what to think about all this, "What else…?" He had a sense of dread even as he asked this last question.

Natasha shook her head. "Alanna never said she suspected Keira on that part, but she did tell me that she thinks that she met Keira back on a classified information back during her CIA days. It's possible that Alanna had investigated something related to Keira than, but we won't know for sure until Keira and Alanna talk everything out. As for the last part I am about to tell you, it honestly took me by surprise." She sighed and tried to relax. "In light of recent events of this info being found out, I think I will tell Alanna this is a bad idea but she might be considering on leaving S.H.I.E.L.D but it's not confirmed. She is in the "What if" thought right now, but if she does leave than she will be more vulnerable, none of us can protect her. But not to worry I think this will pass because after all that Alanna had gone through I don't think she will be able to leave S.H.I.E.L.D or becoming an Avenger. What about Noel? Has he said anything?"

"Alanna wants to leave…" Clint bit his lip as that information sunk in, "Well it's not unheard of that an agent leaves…but no matter what happens they are always tied to the organization. Noel was just saying how being the leader was putting a strain on his and Alanna's relationship and how he's not sure if it will last. He's really down on himself and I don't know what to tell him. I can't believe Alanna would want to leave after she and Noel had just become official agents and a team," Clint continued in disbelief.

Natasha sighed. "Well seems like Alanna feels the same, in her mind as long as her and Noel continue to work Fury as agents they can never act on being a couple and I think it hurts her more than she lets on. Like I said though Clint, she might not leave and stay with Noel in hiding the pain and carrying the burden to be friends and partners only with him. We have to believe in them and have them talk it out." She walked over to him and embraced him. "We just have to help them during this point and they are so close to adulthood officially, they are just lost and scared."

Clint thought on this for a few moments and held her close letting his voice drop a few decibels, "Is that how you feel about things too? Is it…a burden being together like this since we can never really move past being just partners but only in secret?" He asked her softly. He had this suspicion for a while that sneaking around having a relationship behind closed doors would stop being good enough one day. Not just for Alanna and Noel but for Natasha and him as well. It hurt that their relationship could never be officially acknowledged by anyone.

Natasha pulled away slightly. "It hurts Clint, but we both knew what we were getting into when we confessed. I don't regret being with you, in a relationship even if it's in secret. We know we can stay professional on the field. I love you Clint, you know how much I do." She kissed him in reassuring her feelings for him.

"Right," Clint offered up a strained smile. That was right, they both knew what they were getting into here…but somehow sneaking around in secret was becoming a bit tiring for Clint. He had told himself over and over again he would be satisfied just being together with Natasha, but it was harder than he thought to be with Natasha but if anyone ever asked her she would deny it as would he be expected to. It would kill him. What was this then? A fling? It felt like they were nothing. That they could be nothing. The sad truth was that was exactly it. "I'm feeling a little tired so I'm going to hit the sack early," Clint told her giving Natasha a quick peck to the side of her mouth before leaving her dorm. He felt almost like he was suffocating and had to get away.

Outside, Keira had challenged everyone to a game of horse and she was really enjoying herself "I bet I will win." She told them

"Wow, you sure are good at this game, Keira," Hawke said and suddenly had to duck as Evelyn sent the ball flying and almost took off his head by accident.

"Oh sorry!" Evelyn yelled coming over and making sure he was okay.

"Holy crap!" Alex said in disbelief.

"Well your attempt on my life failed," Hawke laughed and Evelyn stuck her tongue out at him.


	4. Chapter 4 - Tightrope Walking

It was a lie that he was heading to bed early. Even if he had wanted to sleep Clint's thoughts were thrashing too wildly for that. So instead, Clint did what he always did to calm his mind, he went to the gym for some shooting practice. Honestly he was acting just like a child here. He knew that, but it didn't stop these emotions he was feeling. It turned out that he couldn't keep living this lie. He owed Natasha more than a few secret kisses in the dark...he loved her way more than that.

She deserved better than what he could give her, that's what it came down to.

These were Clint's heavy thoughts as he entered the gym. He was a bit startled to hear a telltale thunk of a blade hitting the practice targets in the sword training area. He saw that Alanna was also getting some late training in. Perhaps something weighed on her mind too. Clint said nothing until he strode up to the shooting range, punched in the code for moving targets, and had his first arrow pulled back ready to fly.

"Something bothering you? I know you're a training junkie, Alanna, but its rare that you go for evening sessions," he said beginning to take rapid shots in succession. Each shot was mechanic and devoid of thought, hitting the targets more on instinct then anything else.

Alanna stopped as soon as she heard Clint's voice and turned to see him practicing his archery. She sighed and set down her sword in which she still saw Noel's face, his pained expression every time she held it and she doubted that moment would ever leave her. She saw how quickly he was hitting the targets.

"Hi Clint, I see you decided to join the late night party." She said.

"That's one way to say it," Clint said with a slight grin, "you don't mind if I keep you company, right?" He lined up his next shot but then hesitated and lowered his arrow. He turned to face Alanna so that she had his full attention. "Actually, I had something I wanted to ask you about if you don't mind."

Alanna smiled a little. "Sure, I wasn't that busy anyway and I could use a friend to talk to. So what is it that you wanted to talk about?" She asked him curiously. She had a feeling that it was something that she had talked to Natasha about.

"Right, well don't get mad at Natasha, but she told me that you were thinking about quitting S.H.I.E.L.D...is that true?" Clint asked her trying to keep his tone as neutral as possible. "I just wanted to hear your reasons for considering that especially after you and Noel were just granted official agent status."

Alanna froze in shock, she couldn't believe that Natasha told him about this especially since she was just blabbing random thoughts at that moment in time. "Clint, I..." She felt herself shake from the nerves and she wasn't sure on the matter either. She met his gaze trying to collect herself. "I'm just depressed recently and I apologize for the way I had acted toward you about Keira. I owe you an explanation on a lot of stuff." She walked over to grabbed her water bottle and opened it, she could tell she was still shaking and shut her eyes trying to calm down than she opened them and turned back to him.

Oops. He had totally freaked her out without meaning to. What was _wrong_ with him. Clint sighed and raked a hand through his hair. "Hey sorry, I didn't mean to come off as accusing. It's up to you what you choose to do. I didn't mean to imply you were wrong to think about quitting I was just wondering why," he said. He wondered if he should just drop the subject all together.

Alanna sighed. "No it's ok, it was just unexpected. I think we should sit down to talk." She sat down on the floor and waited for him to join her.

Clint glanced at Alanna and then slowly took a seat beside her on one of the mats. "Well? I'm all ears," he said waiting for her to start.

Alanna sighed. "Well first off like I said I'm sorry about acting like a brat around Keira and in front of you and Natasha. I didn't mean to hurt you guys or make things worse but it just happened. I think Keira and I had met back when I worked undercover for the CIA so I decided to contact my old CIA handler, Agent Christen Smith, to get the mission files but turns out my whole CIA record has been deleted. So I decided I didn't care on getting info on her anymore and figured she will come to me in time to reveal whatever it is she is hiding. So while I was on the roof after I had contacted Agent Smith, I started thinking about Noel." She started.

Ah. There it was. Clint had a suspicion that her relationship with Noel had been one of the main reasons for her to consider leaving. For some reason he saw his relationship with Natasha reflected in those two. With all the thoughts his last encounter with Natasha had left him with, he wondered how Alanna would deal with this situation. He kept quiet and hoped she would take the cue to go on.

Alanna noticed Clint didn't say anything about what she had just said so it was clear to her that Natasha had told him already so she continued. "Noel, being in the leadership position now seeing how down he was and how he walked away from me that day, made me realize that I might of had made a mistake. I started picturing my life in the whole "what if" situation, I thought that if I left Shield than Noel and I might have a chance to being a couple. I mean as long as Fury has us a team, we can never act like it. I started thinking that if I left than he can be with a new partner and I can have a normal life. I wish deep down for my parents to be alive, to see their faces and tell me that they were proud of me, to continue with college as a normal student, graduate and than marry Noel if he still wants me and have a family. But I realize that it was a dream and I could never have a normal life because my life has been filled with stuff that still haunts me today. Plus I will have no where to live and I won't be able to get a guaranteed job with my major either. So that is why I wasn't sure on the whole situation but now talking it out with you, I decided that there is no way I could leave Noel in that position and S.H.I.E.L.D is my life and my home. I only have one other choice Clint and I must do this for Noel and myself. So please don't judge me." She said.

Clint took all of what she said in. He watched Alanna carefully and felt his heart ache for her just the tiniest bit. He could see parts of his younger self reflected in her. "I won't judge you for wanting something like that. In fact, S.H.I.E.L.D is an organization full of broken people who all want those kinds of things...a family and a happy, normal life...we are people who have turned our backs on such things. Truthfully, I asked you about why you thought about leaving because I thought you might say something like that. Now that you've decided to stay, what about your relationship with Noel?"

Alanna was quiet for a moment as she thought about it than she turned to Clint. "I don't want to lose him Clint, but there will always be that possiblity and it scares me. I just want him to stay with me even if it's just in friendship, I don't want to be alone." She admitted to him. She knew that Clint understood because of his relationship with Natasha.

With Alanna's response Clint had come to a decision. "Alanna...thank you for letting me hear your reasoning. I understand where you're coming from. Also, about the Keira thing, don't worry about it. You're just going off your instincts but I hope you can give a chance until she does something really bad." He gave her a smile and patted her head before standing up. "It's getting late so don't stay up practicing too late, okay?" He told her before walking toward the door.

Alanna saw that Clint was leaving. "Clint wait a moment, can I ask your opinion on something?"

Clint paused with his hand on the door handle and turned. "What is it?"

Alanna felt nervous all of the sudden but pushed it away. "What if I told you after all that we had talked about that the solution that I was thinking of was that I decided to tell Fury about Noel and I and see if he approved or gave us a chance." She had feeling Clint would object to it but maybe if Fury approved of them than Clint and Natasha might have a chance.

Clint sighed. "Then I would say that you are a lot more optimistic than I am...but if you think it would work then it's worth a shot right? I'd be rooting for you two," he told her but couldn't help the nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach that said the two of them had a snowball's chance in hell. Clint knew Nick, he'd practically worked his whole life with the man and Nick regarded love as a liability more than an asset.

Alanna nodded a little. "You are right, stupid idea." She picked up her sword and made her way to the door and opened it walking out. She felt upset and needed some air in which she made her way to the roof. Once she was there she screamed out her frustrations and sat down fixing her gaze on the busy city below.

Clint felt bad but then Natasha's words from earlier echoed in his mind. _We both knew what we were getting into. _He clenched his fist. Normally he would chase after Alanna and try to reassure her but he couldn't in his current state of mind. He wanted to go to the roof and be up high and alone, but he had just seen Alanna go that way and would have to go somewhere else since he was 'supposed' to be sleeping. He decided on continuing target practice in the gym.

Meanwhile up on the roof, Alex had witnessed a very strange sight indeed. He had been up here simply exploring the area when Alanna had started yelling. He wondered if this was fun to scream like that? He walked over to where Alanna was sitting and yelled as loud as he could.

"ALANNA! HELLO!" He laughed when he finished and sat down beside her with a wide grin. "Wow this really is fun!"

Alanna noticed Alex right away. "Hey why are you up so late?" She asked him curiously.

Alex shrugged. "Exploring? Anyway you're up as well. You're not with Leader...?" Alex glanced around looking for Noel. He was usually always around with Alanna.

Alanna was quiet at the mention of Noel trying to figure out how to tell him than she answered. "I haven't seen Noel recently, we are avoiding each other at the moment it seems. I just came from the gym training." She told him. She really didn't want to involve Alex into her problems.

"Avoiding, huh?" Alex said and he couldn't help but notice Alanna seemed a little sad. He wasn't sure though since he didn't really have much experience with such things. He jumped to his feet and then walked over to the very edge of the roof and stepped onto the ledge. He glanced below him at the cars zooming around like ants and began to kick his feet up high in the air as he walked. "Anyway you sure are dedicated training this late, that's cool." He told her.

"Alex what are you doing!?" Came a shout suddenly and Alex flinched. There stood Hawke with a horrified look on his face. Alex bent down and switched to standing on his hands on the very edge and grinned.

"Talking to Alanna, she's avoiding Leader with me," he said.

Alanna was in shock and she jumped at the sound of Hawke in which she turned to him. "Hello Hawke." Than she turned back to Alex. "Hey, get back over here before you hurt yourself Alex." Once she knew Alex was going to be ok she turned to them. "Well if you guys excuse me but I think I will go in now." She went inside and as she made her way to the elevator she heard music coming from the lab. "Jarvis is Tony still awake?"

Jarvis's voice answered, "Yes miss Alanna." Alanna hit the button to the lab and once she reached the floor, the music was pretty loud and she knocked hoping Tony would answer the door. She had to do this one last thing before hitting the bed.

Back on the roof, Hawke had walked right over to Alex and pulled him back from the ledge. He thought Alex was going to fall and it scared the living day lights out of him. "Seriously, we're past curfew and I've been looking for you everywhere...AND THAT'S DANGEROUS SO STOP!" Hawke growled and he was having a hard time keeping a hold on his emotions.

"Oof-!" Alex grunted as he flipped gracefully back onto his feet. Hawke had a bit of wry amusement at how catlike his was through his anger. Alex frowned and rolled his eyes. "Even if I fell I wouldn't die, I'm immortal you know," he said petulantly. Hawke walked forward and punched him hard in the shoulder. Alex had the prescience of mind to balk at how angry he looked.

"Well, it would hurt right!?" Hawke growled, "So please stop doing things like that. And come on its time for bed." Hawke grabbed his hand before he could protest and dragged him off.

Meanwhile, Tony had Jarvis cut the music and he waved Alanna in. "I'm listening," he told her as he was busying finishing off the last of his calibrations on he new armor. When he was finished he waved the screen away and gave Alanna his full attention. He raised an eyebrow. "You're still up?"

Alanna entered the lab and nodded. "Yes I just came to talk to you real quick." She told him.

"Well, excuse me for my appearance and let's jump right into it, shall we?" Tony prompted her while wiping at a spot of grease on his cheek and only succeeding in making it smear. He waited for her to continue.

Alanna laughed a little at him than turned serious. "I just wanted to apologize to you for what I had asked of you to do, I know you told Clint and Natasha and I understand why. I want you to know that I had given up on getting info on Keira." She said.

"Wow, that was unexpected. But I approve. Don't worry about it, I've already forgotten," Tony told her.

Alanna nodded. "Thanks at least I can still save friendships with the rest of you." She said.

Tony blinked. "Hold up, 'with the rest of us'? What does that mean?" Tony asked with a frown.

Alanna sighed. "Nothing, just forget it. I just been depressed a lot recently and I'm lost." She felt stupid at saying something like that, it won't be surprised if Tony thought she was crazy.

Tony sighed and rolled his chair to the side where his coffee maker was and poured both of them a cup. He rolled back to her side and handed Alanna hers. "Okay spill it already," he told her taking a sip.

Alanna took hers and set it down. "Thanks Stark, I don't think you would want to hear what you can see through Jarvis. But I swear you and Clint are psychic or something, he just talked to me in the gym where I had been training tonight. Do I look lost to you?" She asked him.

"Well let me help you out, you're in my lab right now," he told her but then turned serious, "I've noticed you seem a little upset yes."

Alanna sighed not sure why she was about to tell him this but since he had been generous to her and Noel during their first date they ever had, she thought he deserved to know. "It's Noel ok." She took a sip of her coffee and met his gaze.

Tony gave her a knowing look. "Is the relationship on the rocks? He has been a little out of it now that he's in charge..."

Alanna gave him a look. "Spying through Jarvis are we? But yes it's in trouble and I feel like the future is uncertain for both of us."

"If it makes you feel better I don't watch everything-Jarvis gives me a highlight reel," he told her with a grin, "Alanna the future is always uncertain. We just do the best we can."

Alanna sighed. "I meant you know who Noel and I work for and that is Fury and S.H.I.E.L.D. When I had talked to Clint, I came up with an idea but after he responded to me it made me realize that it was a stupid idea. Realizing that Noel and I can't be more than friends and partners it hurts me a lot." She admitted.

"_That's _what this is about? That old, stuffy pirate? Who cares what he thinks. And as for Robin Hood having bad judgement, why am I not surprised?" Tony asked and shook his head. "Why don't you run that idea by me and I'll tell you if it's bad or not."

Alanna smiled a little. "I'm saying this is because earlier I was in my own alternate universe and I was thinking on quitting S.H.I.E.L.D at the time because Noel and I could never act like a couple etc. I thought that what if I had a normal life instead and Noel would of found a better partner and just the thought of Noel and I possibily being able to get married and to have kids made me realize that my life could never be normal. I wouldn't have a place to live than and I would be screwed. So I decided to stay with S.H.I.E.L.D because it's the only life I know and a home for me. My point is that I gave the idea to Clint about revealing mine and Noel's relationship to Fury in hoping he would give us a chance and not break us up. Fury doesn't allow Agents to be in a relationship together. Plus I think that if I could prove to Fury that Noel and I can work together without any complications than I will be more at ease. What do you think?" She asked.

"Quitting S.H.I.E.L.D is the best idea I've heard all day. In fact I would let you live if the tower if you wanted," Tony told her and smiled at the thought of stealing people away from Nick. "Well, you could also give your idea a shot and see if it works. Maybe then he would change that stupid, outdated policy of his."

Alanna gave him a real smile. "You cheered me up a little. But I have yet talk to Noel about this and let's just say that I do leave but Noel doesn't, how can our relationship work with Fury keeping him busy just to keep him away from me? I just want some happiness that is all I am asking, apparently it's too much to ask." She said with a slight frown.

"Simple, you _both_ leave and come stay at the tower as Stark Institute's official teachers. I'll give you tenure and benefits. Then you can push out as many kids as you want." Tony didn't even bat an eye as he told her this.

Alanna blushed and yelled. "Stark, seriously." She couldn't believe he just did that to her. She tried to collect herself and seriously. "Why would you help me and Noel? Besides the fact that you have issues with Fury."

Tony frowned and sipped more of his coffee. "I was totally serious about it, and yeah I mostly just like to piss the old man off, but I like you kids and of course I would help you. I've helped Luke with his brother and Kole with her father, you know," he told her.

Alanna nodded. "I know and I shouldn't doubt you. Tell you what I will try to talk to Noel and see what he thinks on this and let you know, plus I need to think on it more too. I know Natasha would support me on whatever I decide, not sure on Clint though."

"Hmm, well get back to me whenever. I'll be waiting," Tony told her with a wink and turned back to his holoscreen trusting Alanna to let herself out.

Alanna nodded. "You know I appreciate everything you had done for me, just wanted to let you know." She left the lab and checked her watch, it was already pretty late but she decided to not hit the bed. She made her way to the main living area and turned on the TV. The next morning Natasha was already dreading to do the training after staying up all night. She couldn't sleep after the way Clint acted, she got ready and made her way to the gym. Once there she saw Clint but didn't say anything and turned to Noel. "Hey, good morning."

Noel nodded. "Morning, have either of you two seen Alanna?" He asked Clint and Natasha. Natasha shook her head

"Nope, I haven't seen her recently." She could tell Noel was worried.

"Maybe she's still in the dorm, want to go get her?" Clint asked him. All the others were here and he was watching Evelyn lead the others in stretches. Natasha was being awfully and he was thankful because right now he just wanted to concentrate on the training.

Noel shook his head. "No, I will find her later. Whatever the reason is I'm sure she's fine." He told Clint.

Clint sighed. It was obvious those two were having another rough patch. Maybe it was true that people can work together without relationships getting in the way. Clint nodded and turned to Natasha. "Hey come find me once we finish here, there's something I have to tell you," he told her and then they began the lesson.

Natasha was in shock for she didn't expect Clint to talk to her. "Sure, see you than." She said.

Practice went as smooth as possible and apparently Alanna had just completely skipped it which wasn't surprising considering she was up late last night. As soon as practice was over Clint found Natasha and took her by the hand. He lead her into a secluded area away from the kids.

"Okay, I just have to say that I'm sorry for acting weird yesterday," he blurted out all at once, "Just, what you said got me thinking about us, our relationship. I thought I was okay with hiding it, but I can't anymore. If some other guy came up and you couldn't even say we were together I think I would lose it. I'm sorry for being so pathetic."

Natasha stood there stunned. "I know the way you acted last night was my 100 percent my fault Clint. I was up all night because of the guilt I had and still have, you are right I should of never said that." She turned away from him and she felt tears come down her face but she quickly wiped them away. "I had done a lot of thinking last night and I don't want to hide anymore either. I can't stand being in the shadows of uncertainty and insecurity and have you walk away from me forever. I don't want to be alone again, I'm afraid so I thought that the best thing I can do for you Clint, is go public. That way we both can be happy and move on in our relationship and be partners and lovers. I want us to stay together and I want to fight for that idea. So that means that I am willing to go to Fury and tell him everything. I don't care about the stupid policy anymore, not everyone wants to be alone in this world. I certainly don't want to be, I want you Clint. My heart is always yours no matter what." She told him.

Clint couldn't help but smile as he walked up and embraced her from behind. "Alanna just had the same idea for her and Noel last night to try...do you think it would work?" Clint asked her. He was still skeptical about the whole thing, but the only other choice they had was to walk away from what they had and he didn't want to do that either.

Natasha turned back around and gave him a look. "What do you mean Alanna wants to do that too? But yes I believe all four of us deserve to be happy and I will make Fury listen to us and I believe it will work." She said.

"Well last night..." Clint turned a little red when he realized he'd been caught in a lie, "Sorry, I couldn't sleep and went to the gym for some shooting practice and Alanna was there. We talked about why she wanted to quit S.H.I.E.L.D," he told her.

Natasha shook her head with a small smile. "So what is exactly going on with Alanna recently? She hasn't come to me to talk and it worries me some."

"She's really worried about her and Noel's relationship...and I owe her an apology if this meeting with the director works out," he said.

Natasha sighed. "I don't know about her anymore, I feel like she changed a lot in the last few weeks and it just worries me. Yeah, I don't blame you for doubting her when she said something about talking to Fury." She embraced him and she felt safe in his arms again.

"Maybe you should talk to her when you get a chance. She was pretty lost." Clint smiled at the feeling of having Natasha back in his arms again. He wouldn't lose this. Fury had to see it their way.

Natasha nodded. "I will Clint, is it just me or does it seem that Alanna and Noel seem more distant? Like they aren't together being all romantic?"

"It's the whole leader thing. Ever since Noel was appointed to that position it's put a real strain on them. Along with Alanna's Keira paranoia..." Clint said.

Natasha sighed. "I thought that Alanna gave up on Keira, she said that she was done trying to learn more about Keira." She was silent for a moment than asked. "What can we do to help them out Clint? If there is a way..."

"First, lets try to get our relationship approved. Then Alanna can get her and Noel's relationship approved and it will take a load off of them." He told her.

Natasha nodded. "Sounds like a plan Clint." She leaned in and kissed him. All of her negative emotions started to go away and she felt happy again. She knew they would of found a way back to each other.

They didn't wait a moment getting on a jet and heading up to the Helicarrier. It was a short, but heavy walk to Fury's office. To say that the director was surprised at their visit would be an understatement.

"Director Fury, Natasha and I are dating," Clint told him then after a pause added, "sir."

Director Fury glanced at Clint and Natasha. "Well I have to say it's not a total surprise, you two had been dancing around each other for years and I saw the way you two handle yourselves during the Loki incident and I approve of your relationship. You two are the rare ones who can work together on missions and during battle without your relationship getting in the way. So congrats Agents Barton and Romanoff." He said with a smile.

Clint sputtered a bit. All his angsting over the subject had been for nothing, "Thank you sir...and about Noel and Alanna, would you object to them being together?" Clint asked.

Natasha was a little surprised that Clint had asked Fury for Alanna and Noel but she understood. Director Fury answered him. "As for Agents Barrows and Sommers, I do not reject them being a couple either. Agent Sommers had saved Agent Barrows life when she had been taken over by Loki. Yes I know about that incident and they had too had done well during the fight with him, you two are great examples for them. I knew placing you as their mentors was good thing. Tell them that I approve of them dating and that Agent Barrows had already been forgiven for the Loki incident."

"Thank you sir." Clint nodded and then they took their leave. As soon as they were out into the hall, Clint grabbed up Natasha into his arms and spun her around. Once he stopped he kissed her right there in front of a frowning Maria Hill, "We did it!" He exclaimed happily.

Natasha laughed a little and returned his kiss. "Yes we did and now let's return to the tower and talk to Noel and Alanna." She said. They hurried back to the jet and once they arrived at the tower, Alanna greeted them.

"Hey guys." She was sitting there in thought.

Natasha smiled. "Where is Noel?" Alanna shrugged and Natasha asked Jarvis to summon Noel to the main living area. After a few minutes Noel arrived.

"Hey what is going on?" He asked. Natasha turned to Clint.

"First of all, Alanna I'm sorry for shooting down your idea the other night...that being said, Natasha and I gave it a shot and Fury approved our relationship. I also brought up the two of you...and he said it was fine for you to be open about your relationship," he told the two of them.

Alanna nodded. "It's fine Clint, I understand why you were skeptical." She turned to Noel who was standing there in silent and she knew they had it rough recently. "Noel?"

He smiled a little. "I am happy Fury accepted us, how do you feel Alanna?" He asked her.

Alanna smiled. "I am just happy that part of the nightmare is over."

Noel nodded and turned to Alanna. "I am sorry for hurting you recently."

She gave him a look. "It's fine, we will work it out." Noel walked over and kissed her in which she returned it. "You are the most important person Alanna, I am so so sorry right now."

Alanna smiled. "I know, we had it rough but I know we can fix this. I love you Noel."

Noel smiled. "Love you too beautiful." She kissed him again.

"I missed that nickname."

Noel embraced her. "We have a lot to talk about,but it can wait for we have some celebration to do."

Alanna nodded and turned back to Clint and Natasha. "Congrats you two, I knew you two were meant to be. Would you care to eat with us? I am hungry and haven't eaten yet."

Noel smiled. "Yea, come on let's all have a little celebration feast." He said hoping they accept it.

"Yeah I don't mind." Clint said and both couples got ready to go.

Alanna grabbed Noel's hand and dragged him out of the room. Natasha smiled as she watched Alanna and Noel. "I am happy that they are talking again. Let's go Clint." She grabbed his hand and soon all of them met up in the cafeteria.

Once they grabbed their food and sat down, Noel turned to Alanna. "Hey you ok?"

She smiled. "Fine, just stayed up late last night."

Noel nodded. "So looks like things are going to be more interesting now."

Natasha nodded. "Nothing we can't handle, but we all did it. You guys worked hard and we are proud of you."

Alanna smiled and Noel grinned. "Thanks to you two, you two are the best mentors we ever had." Alanna nodded in agreement.

Natasha smiled. "Thanks." She could tell that Clint felt the same way. Alanna smiled. "Let's do a toast, to all of us who came such a long way and may our friendships and love for our partners endure. Clint, Natasha thank you both for giving us the second chances we deserved, we hope to continue to make you proud."

Noel nodded. "To us four." The glasses hit each other and they took a sip of their drinks.

Natasha smiled. "To Alanna and Noel for being hard working agents and heroes, Clint and I are proud of what you had become." Alanna and Noel smiled and thanked her. They spent the rest of the time hanging out and having fun in the cafteria.

Alann said,"We are just like a huge family, I hope we stay close always."

Noel smiled and kissed her. "I'm sure everyone agrees." She returned it. Natasha smirked a little and leaned over kissing Clint in which Alanna and Noel were both happy for them. It seemed like everything was going to be ok with the couples even though Alanna and Noel have a lot to talk about, their love has shown that it can overcome anything and same went with Natasha and Clint. Natasha wouldn't have it any other way for she was happy with Clint, in her mind she had found her true happiness and her life had meaning thanks to him. They were meant to be just as much as Noel and Alanna were meant to be as well.


	5. Chapter 5 - Faded Memories

After the four had their celebration party, they returned upstairs to see the others standing there. Natasha glanced at Tony.

"What is going on?"

Tony had that serious look on his face. "Well, Fury just called the tower about the novice team mission and he has info for you all."

Noel nodded. "Is he still on the line?"

Tony nodded. "I was about to have Jarvis call you guys up here."

Director Fury said, "Natasha, Clint, Noel and the rest of the team this is a high level security mission. The head scientist had given me his report of what had happened and I will need all of the Avengers and the novice team to work together on this mission."

Noel asked, "Sir what is it?"

Director Fury sighed. "As you all well know that the people who had taken the scientists captive wanted to replicate the super-soldier serum and have access to gamma radiation. They are a formidable group known as Hydra." Natasha and Steve's eyes grew wide and Noel turned to Alanna.

"Do you remember learning anything about Hydra?" Alanna shook her head and Natasha turned back to them.

"Clint and I didn't think it was useful to tell you about this organization and Fury wouldn't had allowed the knowledge to come out."

Director Fury said, "Agents Barrows and Sommers, Hydra has been around since Steve had encountered them in WW2. He tried to stop them back than well as you know over 70 years had gone by and they were quiet until now. I need all of you to find out what is going on and according to the scientists they are going to try to hit Stark Industries next for weapon's technology. Collect the info and report back immediately."

Noel said, "We will sir." Fury cut the transmission and Tony groaned.

"Always my stuff."

Natasha gave him a look. "So what is the plan Stark?"

"For now, just get your weapons ready and hang back. I'll have to collect data on their next most likely target and send everyone there…so just break for now and I'll do my calculations," Tony told them. Clint wasted no time going to fill up his arrows. Evelyn, Hawke and Alex didn't have weapons or anything to ready except for their superhero outfits so the three of them just went to the cafeteria for a quick lunch before the mission.

Hawke was watching Alex pick at his food, very little making it to his mouth as usual, when Bruce strode into the room with a stack of mail held in his hands. Evelyn perked up at that and Hawke noted that several of the envelopes were sprinkled with hearts and glitter—and had to be from Evelyn's bandmates back home. There were 12 other girls and that meant Evelyn had letters every week.

"Ah there you are, Miss O'Conner," Bruce said handing her a hefty stack of letters, but then he turned to Hawke and handed him a single blank letter, "and one addressed to Hawke Lowe."

"Thanks," Hawke said as he gingerly accepted the letter. He had no one he knew of to be writing him letters, but he supposed even at his age they would be sending him offers for credit cards. Bruce didn't stay long after he dropped off the mail and left. Hawke flipped the letter over and saw his mother's spiraling handwriting on the front. He froze.

"Hawke…?" Evelyn ventured, tilting her head forward to see what had him rooted to his spot. Alex perked up and mimicked her as he so often did.

"It's…from my mother," Hawke said, saving them the trouble.

"Mother…like the one that created you?" Alex asked and Evelyn laughed.

"That's right," she exclaimed ruffling Alex's beanie since she couldn't get to his hair. He got a grumpy look and pulled away until she couldn't reach him anymore. Evelyn pouted but then raised an eyebrow in Hawke's direction, "I thought that you weren't talking with your parents…?"

"I…wasn't…as far as I knew," Hawke answered as he ripped open the letter quickly reading it's contents.

"Is that strange? Not talking to your creators?" Alex asked and Evelyn tilted her head.

"It's not strange per say, but more like a little sad," Evelyn said, "because something sad had usually happened for it to become that way."

"Oh…" Alex frowned a bit, "I wonder if…" he started but then clamped his mouth shut quickly.

"Aww Aleeexxx," Evelyn cooed leaning across the table to hug him. Alex made a horrified face and dodged her last minute.

"She's coming to visit here," Hawke announced, "My mom wants to see me." He was astonished as he said it, but Evelyn smiled and turned her hug on him instead.

"That's great! Then you can make her understand how you're not a monster, just like you did with me," she told him. Hawke's heart beat a little faster.

"I don't know…" he said quietly and Alex puffed up a little.

"Leave it to me, I'll help you with whatever you need," Alex told him determined. Hawke grinned at him. He really did have a good heart in him even if he didn't really understand the world around him yet.

"Thank you, I'll count on you," he said and Alex grinned.

"When is she coming?" Evelyn asked.

"Sometime this week, not sure of the day though," Hawke said.

"Hmm, interesting," Tony Stark said as he walked into the cafeteria, "well I have plenty of guestrooms if she wants to stay over."

All three of them jumped.

"Mr. Stark," Hawke said, "you wouldn't mind if…"

"Your mother came to visit? Of course not." Tony grinned, "I love to show off my stuff if you haven't noticed."

"Thank you, sir," Hawke said and Tony wrinkled his nose.

"You're too formal kid," Tony laughed, "but on to business, meet up in the living room, I know where you guys are going off to now."

"Right!" Evelyn exclaimed, grabbing Hawke by the hand and dragging him off towards the living room. Tony glanced at Alex.

"You too, Snow cone."

A few minutes later they were all in the living room with Tony explaining to them that they were heading to one of his research facilities nearby that was creating a satellite. The facility itself housed a lot of old information from when Stark Industries was still in the weapons business. Hydra was most likely after that kind of information. About twenty minutes later the new team was on the road.

Alanna and Noel had gotten ready quickly and were ready for anything. But Alanna noticed how tense Noel was again while sitting next to him in the car.

"Hey, it's ok. We have the Avengers this time."

Noel nodded. "You are right." He took her hand and she laid her head on his shoulder "We will be fine." Soon the car stopped and the novice team got out along with Clint and Natasha. Soon another car pulled up with Steve and Bruce, Thor and Tony had flew in.

Steve glanced at the warehouse. "Alright so here is how we are going to divide up, Stark and Clint will go in from the roof access, Natasha will take Noel, Evelyn, and Hawke and go in from the east side, I will take Alanna, Keira, and Alex from the west side and Bruce and Thor can come in from the front."

They all got into position and Tony smirked. "Don't get caught bird-brain." He told Clint as they made their way in from the roof.

Soon all of them had entered the warehouse but all of the sudden Keira had sensed others there. "Guys, there are other people here. We may be too late."

Steve said, "Wow, I am impressed. Alright everyone stay on your guards."

Alanna said, "This warehouse is huge, why don't we just split up into pairs of two? It will cover more ground."

Tony said, "All of you have communicators, if you are engaged in battle let us know."

Noel turned to the new team. "Alright same teams as last time, how many floors are there Stark?"

Tony said, "There are three main floors in this warehouse, I had needed all of the space for weapons back in the day."

Alanna said. "Be careful."

Noel nodded and turned to Alex. "Alright, remember the rule, anything suspicious let me know."

Alanna turned to Keira. "What's wrong?" She noticed Keira had a weird expression in which Keira answered.

"Nothing, so I guess we are working together again." Alanna nodded and they made their way down the side stairs.

Meanwhile, on the third floor, Connor telepathically sent a message to his sister Rylee. 'We have company, it seems like we had been found out.'

At the same time the Avengers had paired up as well and began searching the area for the intruders that Keira had picked up on.

Steve asked, "Why would Hydra be interested in this place?"

Tony replied, "I might still have information on the weapons that were stored here."

Steve rolled his eyes, "You know for being a genius that wasn't a smart move Stark."

Tony said, "Yeah, I know, glad you could rub it in my face now."

Natasha came over the communicator "Knock it off Stark and focus." She turned to Clint. "Do you see anything?" She asked.

"No," Clint answered keeping his bow low and drawn, "and that's the thing, it's too quiet, almost like they were expecting us."

Meanwhile, Rylee was busying herself by watching the entrance to the lab she was in while one of her men was extracting the weapon information Stark had left behind. The thing with computers was that information was never really gone, there were always traces there to find if you looked hard enough.

'Connie, I'm so _bored _here waiting,' she sent the thoughts back to her brother on the other side of the building, 'do you mind if I go play with the invaders? It would be so much fun.' Rylee smiled wickedly to herself as all sorts of mayhem crossed her mind.

Connor messaged his sister back, 'Stop calling me Connie, we aren't little kids anymore Ryles.' He smirked at the nickname he always used to call her back then. 'How about we both go greet them?' He walked back over to the area where his sister was and ushered her to follow him up the stairs.

Meanwhile, Keira sensed movement coming toward their direction and turned to Alanna. "They are coming." Alanna was about to relay the information until all of the sudden an attack out of nowhere came straight at them and Alanna pushed Keira out of the way. They landed hard on the floor and Alanna turned back to the newcomers.

"Well, I see you had decided to come out to play."

Keira communicated, "Guys, Red Huntress and I are under attack need back up now!"

Connor smirked. "So, I had heard the rumor that the wannabe Avengers were still around. Even though you may have taken down Loki and Nakhti, you all will meet your end."

Alanna smirked. "Bring it on bastard!"

Noel and the others arrived right at that moment. Noel yelled "Who are you two?"

Connor turned to his sister and telepathically spoke, 'Looks like the kids want to play, shall we little sister?'

Alanna said, "I don't know who you guys think you are, but you are trespassing here."

Tony said, "So they are just teenagers, wonderful."

Connor said, "Aw the famous Iron Man or should I say Tony Stark."

Tony said, "Well, you know all of us, but tell us your names."

Connor smiled. "I am Night Terror and this is my twin sister Shadow Shifter." Than he looked over with a surprised look on his face. "Alex, little bro you are still alive. Man, we thought the worse had happened to you. We had been searching for you and here you are with the Avengers and the wannabes." Connor smirked at his sister silently signaling her to attack.

Rylee smirked taking his cue, 'You're only three minutes older than me, don't get cocky, _Connie,_' she shot back before raising her axe and lining up her next strike where the mouthy girl's neck and shoulder connected. "Yes, it's great to see you again, Alley!" Rylee swung her axe right at Alanna's throat, but Alex was faster and blocked the blow with his ice blade that extended from his wrist.

"Brother!?" Alex demanded pushing Rylee back, but she just grinned and quickly brought up a leg and kicked him hard in the stomach. Alex grunted and stumbled backward, narrowly dodging Rylee's axe as it sliced a thin wound right across his cheek. Blood seeping down Alex's face like red candle wax.

"That's right, we used to play all the time—I'm the one who gave you that pretty little scar!" Rylee said pointing to her forehead. Alex froze in shock and his eyes glazed over like he wasn't really there anymore. Like he was seeing something far away.

Hawke growled in anger at seeing Alex like that, he felt his change coming on, "Stop lying, Alex isn't tied to some Hydra extremists!" Then he was the monster and charging at Rylee. What he saw next shocked him to his core, Rylee had changed too…suddenly she was the same monster, an exact copy of Hawke and they were grappling, gnashing viciously at each other.

"Alex, are you okay!?" Evelyn yelled rushing to his side. Alex was shaking now and folded in on himself. It scared Evelyn. She tried to shake him, but got no response. She held him tight and sent Connor a glaring look.

Connor smirked. "You can't deny the resemblance, but Alex is ours to bring back so let him go."

Noel smirked. "Like hell we would surrender one of our own, I dare you to take me on."

Connor laughed a little. "So, you must be the leader of this little group and let me guess that cocky bitch is your girlfriend." Noel and Alanna both were in shock and Connor smirked. "It's obvious."

The next thing he knew he was on the floor knocked out and Alanna was lying on her stomach. "Damn it!"

Noel rushed over to her. "You used your bloodline didn't you?"

Alanna sighed. "Well, he pissed me off" and then she turned to Connor. "I am not a bitch!" Connor than moved quickly and grabbed Alanna from behind.

"You are feisty." She struggled to get free but she felt drained after that attack and Noel grabbed his sword.

"Let her go now!"

Natasha turned to Clint. "I can't shoot him, it might hit Alanna. Can you see an opening?"

Noel turned to Connor. "What is it that you want?"

Connor smiled and closed his eyes using his ability to enter her mind. Alanna screamed out in pain because of all of the memories. Noel ran at Connor but he dodged him easily. Alanna had tears in her eyes and she than kicked him hard and bit his hand and he grabbed her hair and slammed her into the wall. She was knocked unconscious and Natasha rushed over to her.

"Alanna." She checked her pulse and it was strong which gave her some relief. Natasha yelled, "Everyone get the rest of the kids out of here, Alex needs medical attention." She turned to Clint. "Please take Alanna out of here, I will stay with Noel and Hawke to make sure they get out ok. Please Clint make sure Alanna gets out." She asked her partner.

Tony called, "Steve and I will stay as well, Bruce, Thor, make sure Alex, Keira, and Evelyn are out of here." Bruce nodded and picked up Alex and soon all of them left. Natasha, Steve, Noel, and Tony opened fired on Connor giving Clint plenty of cover.

Natasha turned to Clint. "Take good care of Alanna."

Clint cursed under his breath and threw Alanna over his shoulder before taking off after the others. As soon as he was gone, Steve threw his shield at Rylee's head bashing into it and sending her flying back. In that moment of pain, Rylee's concentration broke and she faded back into her true form holding her head. She glared at them all in pain, grinding her teeth.

"Give up now and we'll make this painless," Steve told the twins as his shield came swinging back to him like a boomerang. He caught it easily.

Tony trained his repulsor on Connor. "Who are you working for big man?" He demanded in Iron Man's robotic voice. Somehow he doubted Connor would give up the name easily.

'Connie, we're outnumbered. What do we do?' Rylee asked her brother through their mind link. In front of her Hawke growled ready to attack her and Rylee lifted her axe to strike at him if he moved any closer. Her vision was spinning from Steve's hit though and wasn't sure if she could pull it off. "Down boy," she hissed at Hawke.

Connor sighed, "Shadow Shifter retreat now, I just got word that we got what we came for." He grabbed his sister's arm and pulled her away to safety.

Natasha turned to Noel and the others. "Let's return to the tower, the others will be waiting."

Meanwhile back at the tower Alex and Alanna were both in the medical ward and Bruce was attending to them both.

Natasha called Clint, "How is she? We are on our way back. I need to talk to you also." She told him.

"Alanna is just sleeping right now, Bruce says that she just pushed her limits by using her power," Clint told Natasha, "I'll be waiting to talk whenever you get here."

A while later the others had returned and Clint had gone to meet up with Natasha as well as to let Alanna and Alex rest peacefully in the medical ward.

In the medical ward, Hawke and Evelyn had rushed there as soon as they got back to the Institute. Evelyn took a quick second to check on Alanna before rushing over to where Alex was with Bruce patching up his cheek.

"Alex, are you okay!?" She asked right away. Hawke was also at Alex's side looking really worried. As soon as Bruce finished putting the bandage on Alex's cheek, Alex frowned.

"I'm fine…just confused," Alex told her.

"Alex, forget those two! They were obviously just lying to throw us off!" Evelyn tried to reassure him, but Alex shook his head. He reached up and pulled off his black beanie, letting his dark brown hair fall about his face.

"I'm not so sure…that girl, _Rylee_, she knew about this scar," Alex said as he lifted up his bangs to reveal a nickel sized spot of scarred over skin. His eyes glazed over like he was remembering again, a far off memory, "It's the bullet…that showed me I was immortal…I remembered her shooting me herself before any of us knew I would live…and,"

"Alex," Hawke cut him off, feeling a lump forming in his stomach the more Alex spoke. Alex ignored him and kept speaking folding in on himself as he did.

"…and I _hate_ labs, sterile rooms like this…needles and tubes…," Alex looked very small then and Evelyn put her hand over her mouth unable to do anything. Hawke moved. He put a hand on Alex's shoulder and shook him gently.

"Then let's go somewhere else, let's go to the dorm and you can rest there," Hawke told him looking to Bruce silently asking the older man for permission. Bruce nodded.

Alex seemed to snap back to himself with the words and he blinked a few times before nodding. The two of them left and Evelyn followed them back to the boy's dorm.

At that same moment Clint came up to Natasha as she arrived. "So what did you want to talk about?" He asked.

Noel had entered the medical ward and sat down next to Alanna's bed taking her hand. "I am so, so sorry for today. I put you in danger Alanna." He asked Bruce on her condition in which Bruce answered.

"She's exhausted from her bloodline ability and she has a possible concussion from being slammed into the wall. But after a few days rest Noel, she will be fine."

Noel sighed. "Thanks Bruce, where's Alex?"

Bruce said, "Evelyn and Hawke left with him right before you came, I'm guessing they had returned to the dorm." Noel nodded and Bruce left them alone. Bruce couldn't help but wonder what was going on with Alanna's bloodline ability, from the way she acted maybe it was putting a strain on her body more than they realized. Bruce sighed and texted Natasha.

"Need to speak with you and Clint a.s.a.p. Meet me in the lab when you get the chance." He sent it.

Meanwhile, before Natasha could even get the chance to talk to him she heard her phone and checked it. "Bruce needs to speak to us Clint, he says meet him in the lab. It must be important."

In the main living area Tony was talking to Fury on what had happened and Fury said, "So, Hydra has employed two teenagers with abilities to steal the information."

Tony said, "Yes, they succeeded somehow while they kept all of us busy."

Fury sighed. "I will do what I can from here Stark and update you as soon as possible." He cut the transmission.

Steve said, "Well, I guess we will have to wait now."

Tony said, "I don't understand why now? I mean Hydra."

Steve shrugged. "You aren't the only one."

Back in the lab Natasha and Clint showed up and Natasha could tell Bruce was bothered by something. What's wrong Bruce?" She asked.

Clint glanced at the gamma radiation expert and asked, "This has to do with Alanna's ability doesn't it?"

Bruce handed Clint the medical file on Alanna and turned to them. "Alanna's bloodline ability has taken more of a strain on her body than we realized. Her reaction to attacks and seeing on how weak she looked when she was being held captive, it seems to slow her ability to fight and recover. Her body seems to be rejecting her power and well at this rate she will have to stop using it all together. I am sure you two will keep a close eye on her and you might have to convince her to block the urge to use that bloodline power. As for her kinetic ability she can't use it as a backup attack because of the toll her body takes from the bloodline."

"Are you saying that even if Alanna were to try and train herself to use the bloodline ability that it would never start working better?" Clint asked him as he flipped through the file Bruce had given him. None of it really made sense to him though. It was just a bunch of charts and graphs with medical mumbo jumbo thrown in.

Bruce nodded. "I am saying yes she won't be able to train it, if she continues to use it in the long run well she might no longer be able to do missions and be Red Huntress. She must block it in order to save her life and to use only her kinetic abilities on the field." He told them.

Natasha was in shock. "I understand why she was so afraid of it and how Noel had thought that her bloodline ability could possibly kill her in the future." She turned to Clint waiting for his reaction.

"Thank you Bruce," Clint told the doctor with a nod and then her turned to Natasha, "Well, I guess we'll have to tell her that her bloodline ability is off limits unless she wants to give up her position as Red Huntress. We'll have to wait until she wakes up though," Clint said.

Bruce nodded. "Keep an eye on her guys, she will need your guidance."

Natasha smiled a little. "We will Bruce." They left the lab and as soon as they were in the hallway she turned to Clint. "Well let's go see if Alanna is awake yet." She made her way to the medical ward with Clint following.

Meanwhile, Alanna woke up and saw Noel there. "Hey."

Noel smiled. "Hey beautiful, how are you feeling?"

Alanna sighed. "I feel ok right now, how is everyone?"

Noel leaned in and kissed her. "Alex is fine, Evelyn and Hawke are with him at the moment." Alannna nodded and Noel said, "I am sure Fury knows by now too of what had happened. I am sorry for putting you in danger."

Alanna shook her head. "You did great back there, I am proud of you Noel." Noel than heard Natasha and Clint enter the medical ward.

Natasha smiled. "I see you are awake Alanna, do you mind if Clint and I talk to her Noel?"

Noel shook his head. "Of course not." He kissed Alanna once more. "I will be back later." He left the room and he knew something was wrong by the way they were acting.

Natasha sat in the chair. "Hello Alanna, you feeling ok?"

Alanna nodded. "I am ok right now, what is wrong?" She asked them.

Natasha turned to Clint.

"Well, your gut instinct about your power was for a good reason…Bruce showed both of us the data and if you keep using your bloodline ability then you won't be able to keep being Red Huntress. Each time you use your power it weakens your ability to heal and use your powers…" Clint explained and then looked to Natasha hoping she would pick up where he left off. He wondered how Alanna would take all this.

Natasha continued, "Alanna, you can't train it either and if you continue to use it in the long run than it might end up killing you. Clint and I are to make sure you find a way to block the urge to use it because we only care for your safety."

Alanna sighed. "Well this is unexpected news, I thought you came in here because my mind had just been invaded by that asshole and you were worried about that. Now it seems like my plunge into darkness is getting worse, I have not only my possible future to worry about and Noel, now I have to worry about this. My life seems to be filled with never ending problems. I feel like at this rate I will be stuck in the dark."

"Alanna," Clint sighed, "I know it seems like everything bad is happening to you right now and I'm sorry. We will try our best to help you through it all though any way we can. Let's just focus on one problem at a time for now. Doctor Strange will probably be able to help you block your ability…"

Alanna sighed. "It won't matter if he does block it, it will be in my blood for the rest of my life. I don't understand on how my family ended up with this, I bet it even killed by parents that night." She whispered the last part. She turned back to them. "I guess I am better off not having a family because I don't want my kids to have this curse and end up like me."

Natasha took her hand and gave her a concerned look. "Alanna, it will be ok. Why do you think your parents were killed by the bloodline?"

Alanna shrugged. "It's just a theory; I guess I will never know." Natasha stood up and walked over hugging her and she returned it.

Natasha turned to Clint. "You have to talk to Noel about this."

Alanna laid back down "Thanks."

Natasha nodded. "We will let you rest now." She left pulling Clint with her, once outside the medical ward they ran into Noel who was coming off the elevator. Natasha turned to Clint. "Talk to him now, better now than later." She smiled at Noel. "Clint has news for you." She left than and Noel turned to Clint concerned.

"What is it?"

Clint scratched the back of his head, there was no easy way to say it so he just started from the best point he could. "Bruce told us today that Alanna's bloodline power is stopping her from healing fast enough and also affecting her ability to attack enemies. He said that if she doesn't find a way to block her ability then she would have to give up on being Red Huntress all together…I'm sorry Noel," Clint told him. He waited for Noel's reaction.

Noel stood there speechless for a moment thinking of how could this had happen and then he turned to Clint. "What about your idea of her training it?"

"It's impossible for her to train it," Clint told him with a grim smile, "You might want to go to her and try to comfort her…she's feeling pretty down on herself right now," Clint told him, "We are going to try and contact Doctor Strange later and see if he would help her block it."

Noel stood there and he felt sick from all of the info he was just given. He felt like the worse leader in the world right now "How can I comfort her Clint? She might not want to see me at all at the moment."

"Noel…her parents are the ones who gave her the ability…you had no part in it," Clint told him, "And as for her being hurt in battle, we are all aware of that risk when we take to the field. It's not just one person's responsibility to carry."

Noel said, "I know it was her parents but that doesn't mean she could still blame me for not watching her back. She's been in there a lot because of Loki and Nakhti and because of me, I won't be surprised if she hates me right now."

Clint put a hand on Noel's shoulder, "Well the best way to find that out is by asking her yourself," He told Noel.

Noel nodded."You are right but if she does send me away I will let you know." He walked toward the medical ward and entered it. He sat down next to her bed. "Alanna, hey can we talk?"

Alanna met his glance and he could tell how worn out she looked. "Noel please let me sleep and I need to be alone." Noel nodded in understanding and kissed her before leaving.

He saw Clint still there "She wants to sleep and be left alone for now. She looks so worn out, it just makes me wonder on why that Connor invaded her mind."

"I'm not sure, but I have a feeling we'll be seeing those twins again…maybe you should get some rest for now." Clint told him.

Noel shook his head. "Can't rest now, all of that info on Alanna you just told me about just made me want to go train." He left and made his way to the gym.

Meanwhile Natasha had sent Clint a message, "Do you want to talk still?"

"Sure, I'll be right there." Clint texted her back and then he went up to Natasha's dorm. He knocked on the door once before going in. She had left it unlocked because he was coming. Once inside, he saw Natasha sitting at the kitchen table and took a seat across from her. "So, what's up?" He asked.

Natasha nodded. "So I guess the info about Alanna today really hit me hard. I am just wondering if Alanna would hurt herself after Dr. Strange blocks that bloodline ability. Her mental health is not good Clint and also since she is a S.H.I.E.L.D agent I have to tell Fury and I am not sure how I could do that." She said in concern.

"Do you really think Alanna would try to hurt herself?" Clint asked. The idea had never even occurred to him before. He thought Alanna was too strong for that, but then again Natasha had known her longer and Clint would trust her feelings on this. "Well,we can ask Tony to keep an extra eye on her through Jarvis if you want…"

Natasha said, "First off we will have to tell Stark and the rest of what is going on because Tony wouldn't like if Dr. Strange just suddenly appeared and yes I think we should ask him Clint about Alanna because even though I know Alanna, she can be unpredictable." She stopped for a moment taking a sip of water than met his gaze. "How can I tell Fury though?"

"Well…you will just have to tell him the truth. You can't lie to him. If you lie and something does happen it will just make things worse for her…and we will talk to Tony tomorrow about everything then." Clint told her.

Natasha nodded. "I know but bringing up the topic won't be easy and as for Stark I won't doubt he would be surprised by this." She got up and grabbed his hand. "Stay with me tonight." She led him to the bedroom and once she got comfortable she felt his arms around her."Thanks Clint for being my security and I need this right now." She leaned in and kissed him. She soon drifted off to sleep feeling safe with Clint by her side.


	6. Chapter 6 - House Call

It was early the next morning when Natasha had Clint follow her to Stark's lab where she knew he would be at working on his suit. The man was obsessed with upgrading his Iron Man suits or developing a new one. She heard the music blaring as they came off the elevator and she knocked on the door.

"Open up Stark we have to talk."

Tony groaned as he asked Jarvis to turn off the music and allowed them access in. "So what do I owe the pleasure of bird-brain and venomous widow visiting me this early? Aren't you two supposed to be getting the kids ready?"

Natasha glared at him. "Shut it with the insults Stark, this is important."

Tony grinned slightly. "So, what is it that is so important?" Natasha sighed and turned to Clint. Tony could tell this was definitely serious just by their expressions.

"Alright who is it this time and what do you want me to do?" Tony asked.

"Well, we need you to get Doc Strange on the line and see if he'll come here. We need his help," Clint told him and Tony raised an eyebrow at him.

"It's not like the guy has a cellphone you know, and Kole's gone," Tony scoffed and spun away from them to continue working at a plate piece of armor with a screw driver.

Clint grabbed the back of his chair and spun him back around, he leant forward so he and Tony were face to face.

"Alanna needs help sealing her bloodline power or its going to kill her," he told Tony and both Tony's eyebrows went skyward.

"What?"

"Judging from the data that's been collected the last few times she's used it, the power slows down her ability to heal and will eventually cause her body to shut down completely…if she doesn't seal it."

"Well," Tony began pushing forward so Clint would back up and he could stand, Tony's goatee ended up scratching against his face and he took special pleasure when Clint wrinkled his nose. "Since you asked so nicely, sweet cheeks."

"I'm flattered," Clint intoned dryly. Tony grinned and winked at him before tossing his screw driver on the table.

"Jarvis, get Doctor Strange on the communicator, we need him to make a house call."

A few hours passed and then Doctor Strange had finally arrived. They had already explained the situation to him.

Dr. Strange understood the situation and soon all of them had gone to the main living area where Alanna was hanging out with the others and as soon as she saw him she said.

"Hello Dr. Strange."

Dr. Strange nodded. "So, I see that you are having problems Alanna."

Natasha walked over to her. "You still don't look good, maybe you should rest more."

Alanna shook her head. "I don't really want to do this, but since I really don't have a choice I am ready to get it over with."

Noel grabbed Alanna's hand. "I am here for you, it will be ok."

Alanna turned to Dr. Strange. "So, will this affect my kinetic ability? Also why didn't you warn me about this before?"

Dr. Strange said, "Alanna I have no way of seeing the consequences of your bloodline but know what am I about to do will not affect your kinetic ability." Alanna felt uneasy doing this, she felt like this will never be enough to stop her urge to use it. Dr. Strange continued, "I need plenty of space and quiet for concentration." Alanna turned to Noel and kissed him which he could tell that she was scared.

Noel said, "It's going to be ok, I am not leaving you." He returned her kiss and she turned to Natasha and Clint. "Guys, promise me you will stay nearby too. Will you please?"

Natasha smiled, "I promise, you have my strength and support Alanna."

Alanna turned to Clint. "Do you promise?" She asked him.

Clint shrugged, "Of course."

Then Doctor Strange held up his hand and gathered a ball of golden energy in it.

"You have to steel your mind for this, Alanna," Doctor Strange said looking the young girl right in the eyes. When he felt she understood, he walked forward and pushed the energy ball into her forehead forcing her to absorb it.

Alanna screamed out a little in pain as the energy was being absorbed into her body, she felt tears come down her cheeks. "It hurts, I feel like Loki and that asshole is probing my mind all over again."

Dr. Strange gave her a look of concern. "Relax your body Alanna, you must remain relaxed." She took a deep breath trying to imagine something to calm her down.

Noel was concerned. "Dr. Strange will she be ok?"

Dr. Strange nodded slightly. "It's definitely powerful, I have to warn you that she might collapse after I am done so be ready."

Noel nodded. Alanna felt herself struggling with her will to block it, she had to imagine that she wanted this for Noel's sake. Soon Dr. Strange stopped and Alanna started to fall in which Noel caught her panicking. "Alanna, come on." He felt terrible and he glanced up at Natasha and Clint. "Guys, can you please watch over her? I need some air." He laid her on the couch and left the room. Natasha sat down next to Alanna and checked her pulse which was strong.

"Thanks Dr. Strange."

Dr. Strange nodded. "She will be fine in a few hours."

Tony nodded. "Yeah, we owe you one."

Dr. Strange smirked. "Anytime Stark." He left than and everyone left the room.

Meanwhile, outside Noel heard Clint come over to him. "Hello Clint."

"Are you okay?" Clint asked looking Noel over, "That must have been hard on you too."

Noel sighed. "No I am not alright, she suffered through that Clint."

"Yeah, well keep strong buddy, she's going to need you when she wakes up," Clint told him patting Noel on the shoulder.

Noel sighed. "I am tired of acting strong for her, I feel terrible Clint because I feel like I never trusted her enough and I fear that she's going to leave me. Do you still think that Alanna and I are still meant to be? Also do you trust her Clint?"

"Noel…we've had this conversation a million times, of course you two are good for each other and _yes_ I believe in both of you," Clint told him, "Why don't you?"

Noel sighed. "Clint, I'm sorry ok. You shouldn't have to deal with mine and Alanna's problems neither should Natasha." He turned his gaze away from him. "I think when Loki took control of her mind, it took away our trust with each other. I think he succeeded in destroying our happiness." He told Clint.

"It's okay Noel, let's just go see how she's doing, okay?" Clint told him and began walking to where Alanna was resting.

Meanwhile, in the cafeteria Keira turned to Evelyn and the others. "Well what did you guys think of that? I mean that was rough for her."

"Yeah, but Alanna is tough and I know she'll be alright," Evelyn said with a faltering smile, she turned to Hawke having trouble keeping it up.

"Yes. Let's believe in her," Hawke reassured her and Evelyn nodded. Between them, Alex didn't even bother playing with his food this time. He had been very quiet ever since their encounter with Connor and Rylee. Hawke didn't really know how to reassure him so he had let Alex be. It was a little troubling true be told.

"We should go see her when she wakes up," Evelyn said.

Keira nodded a little. "Yeah I don't think she would want to see me though, but you guys can go ahead. Alex you alright?" She asked.

"I…" Alex began a little sluggish, like his words were having trouble coming together. Alex frowned and stood up pushing his plate forward, "I think I'm done eating," he eventually said moving to leave the table, but Hawke caught his sleeve.

"Okay, wait, I'm done too so let's hang out," Hawke told him as he quickly stuffed a roll in his mouth. He sent a look in Evelyn's direction and she nodded as the two of them left. Evelyn turned back to Keira.

"Alex is having a hard time because of what those two said about him yesterday, that brother and sister duo," she told Keira and then continued, "Also, I guess it's true you and Alanna don't like each other, but is there a certain reason for that on your end, Keira?"

Keira just gave a look at Evelyn. "No, but it's up to her anyway."

"Why? I mean if one of you would just make the first move and be nice to the other one for once…" Evelyn said.

Keira glared. "So you are accusing me it's my fault that Alanna is this way toward me. You really think that don't you Evelyn?"

"No, I don't really care who started this feud between the two of you, I'm just saying that it would be best if you both just forgot it and started being friends. I didn't accuse you of anything. I just don't understand the point of fighting your own teammates…never mind what I said anyway, I'm going to see Alanna now so…" Evelyn trailed off getting up and leaving.

Back upstairs Natasha heard Tony come in the room and she waved at him. Tony asked, "So, she still didn't wake up?"

Natasha shook her head. "Thanks for today Stark."

Tony reacted than. He walked over to Natasha and pointed to his lips.

"Why don't you thank me with a kiss?" Tony grinned.

Natasha took out her knife. "Try anything with me and you will be sorry. Clint is the only one for me Stark so don't even think about it."

Tony backed off. "Ok ok. So how are you holding up?"

Natasha glanced at Alanna. "I'm ok, she's just been through a lot." Tony nodded in agreement.

Natasha saw Clint, Noel and Evelyn enter the main living area and Natasha. "Hey guys, she is still asleep. What is going on?" She could tell all three of them were acting different. Noel sat down on the other side of Alanna not saying anything.

"We just came to see how she was…" Evelyn said, "How long do you think until she wakes up?"

Natasha shrugged. "I don't know, it took a lot out of her especially since she still looked exhausted going into it. Clint do you want to talk a moment? Evelyn and Noel keep an eye on Alanna and let me know when she wakes up." Noel nodded.

Clint followed Natasha outside and once they were alone he turned to her and said, "What's up?"

Natasha sighed. "You are concerned about something, what is going on? I am here for you Clint, you can tell me anything. But if you don't want to talk about it than it's ok."

Clint sighed, "It's nothing big, just the same feelings of doubt going on with Noel and Alanna. Noel blames himself for all the troubles Alanna goes through even if he had nothing to do with it. I tell him I believe in him, but he never seems to have confidence. I just don't know what to tell him and then I still have to worry about Alex. Whenever I investigate that kid I hit a dozen brick walls like he doesn't even exist." Clint realized he was dumping a lot on her and frowned, "Sorry, guess I'm just feeling stretched a little thin here."

Natasha frowned and put her hand into his. "I can help you investigate Alex Clint, but Keira is another problem. I feel like she is up to something and did you notice that Keira didn't show up to check up on Alanna? As for Noel and Alanna, I have an idea how about we set Noel and Alanna up on another date and have them work everything out?"

"I will leave Keira to you then, she hasn't done anything to rouse my suspicions. I'll look after Alex. I can't blame Keira for not visiting Alanna since it would probably just start a fight between them…" Clint paused and pulled Natasha closer to him, sliding his hands into her back pockets with a soft smirk, "Alone time sounds good…for those two I mean."

Natasha kissed Clint than and she felt happy. After a few minutes she whispered, "Stop by my dorm later." She smiled at him.

Meanwhile, Alanna awoke to see Noel and Evelyn there. "Hey."

Noel smiled. "Hey, how are you feeling?"

Alanna shrugged. "Ok, do you mind if I talk to Clint and Natasha alone?"

Noel nodded. "Jarvis summon Natasha and Clint here please."

Natasha nodded. "Let's go Clint." A few minutes later they were back in the main living area.

Noel said, "She wants to talk to you two alone." Noel left the room. Evelyn did too.

Clint smiled at Alanna and took a seat next to her bed, "How you feeling, kiddo?"

Alanna sighed. "I feel drained but I guess it's only a matter of time until I find out if it really worked or not, on what Dr. Strange had done."

Natasha nodded. "You doubt it did?" She asked her curiously.

Alanna shrugged. "It doesn't add up, my mom's voice was the trigger to the bloodline the first time in the museum..." She tried to fight off that memory as it came back to her and after a moment. "I don't know why my mom would had wanted me to use it if it was going to kill me in the long run? I mean it's like I was imagining the whole thing or it was Loki who had fooled me and tried to go through his plan faster. What do you think?"

Natasha gave her a look. "It could of been Loki I guess, he is the god of mischief and he had influenced you. What do you think Clint?"

"I had thought the same thing once it was revealed your bloodline power was killing you…it just doesn't add up, but Loki was in your head so it's possible he could have created the illusion of your mom's voice…"

Alanna sighed. "It disturbs me now that you had confirmed it Clint, Loki had a plan to bring you all down and what he was planning still haunts me especially when he had made me come after you Clint and Noel, you two were the beginning..." She went quiet than. Natasha just sat there trying to comfort her while giving Clint a concerned look.

"I wouldn't put anything past Loki…so I guess we will just hope for the best. Let us know if you feel anything strange, Alanna," Clint told her. He knew Alanna was seeing flashes of memory of Loki's plans for her…but it was best not to have her relive them.

Alanna nodded slightly. "I will. So I guess Noel feels responsible for what has been happening to me, am I right?"

Clint laughed, "Oh yeah. Big time. Let me ask you, do you blame him for it Alanna? Is he the one who has been hurting you somehow this whole time? If not, you seriously need to sit down with him and tell him that it's not his fault," Clint deadpanned.

Alanna smiled. "I could never blame him Clint, everything that has ever happened to me in my life and the decisions I had made are not his fault. I know he wants to carry all of that pain and suffering for me but he's just hurting himself."

Natasha nodded. "I think it's a good idea that you and him go out on another date and talk about everything, right Clint?"

"Yeah, we'll set up a nice romantic one," Clint told her with a smile, "Any particular place you would like to go?"

Alanna smiled. "Just not a luxurious restaurant like Stark did, maybe a picnic would be nice since summer is almost over. I appreciate everything you guys try to do for us."

Natasha hugged her. "Of course, leave it to us."

Alanna turned to Clint. "So a romantic picnic please."

Clint patted her on the head. "You got it, kid."

Alanna smiled. "Thanks guys, now I am going to go eat since I been out for awhile." She got up and headed toward the cafeteria. Natasha turned back to Clint. "I am going to go change than meet me in the gym to spar?" She said.

Clint stood up and stretched sending her a wry look. "Oh I get, you want to beat on me a little first," he laughed. "I guess I'm game."

Natasha smiled. "See you in a few then." She left the room and as soon as she reached the hallway she heard a voice coming from the side room. Natasha realized it was Keira and she leaned in closer to hear her and told Jarvis to record the conversation.

Keira was on the phone. "No, they don't suspect anything at least I don't believe so. Alanna won't know anything until it's too late, did you retrieve her CIA files?"

Natasha's eyes grew wide at the revelation and she had to tell Clint.

"Good, I knew signing on with you guys was a great move, did you delete all of the CIA records after you got the copies?"

The voice on the phone was loud enough to hear, "Yes, we learned recently that Alanna had contact with her old handler but doesn't know anything."

Keira spoke, "Good, I will let you know more later." Keira hung up and smiled.

Natasha was already gone and she hurried up and changed than rushed back to the gym. She had to show Clint the video now. As soon as she entered the gym. "Clint, I have something to show you."

"Huh?" Clint watched the video and was speechless. He turned to Natasha. "So what do you want to do about this? Confront her?"

Natasha sighed. "I think we need to warn Alanna and apologize to her first. Than come up with a plan and see what Alanna thinks. I knew Keira was up to no good." She said.

"Wait…maybe we should let her be and see what she has up her sleeve…that way we can gather evidence?" Clint said. "Any case we need to warn Alanna."

Natasha said, "Jarvis summon Alanna here please." Alanna heard Jarvis and wondered what was going on. She headed toward the elevator and made her way down to the gym and once she entered the main area for sparring she gave them a confused look.

"What is wrong?" She had a bad feeling.

Clint spoke first, "We have something on Keira—show her the video, Tasha." Clint waited as Alanna watched the video and when she finished he said, "Guess you were right about her, sorry I doubted you."

Alanna stood there in shock. "Damn that bitch...it can't be her..." She mumbled than turned back to Clint. "It's ok, I can see why you had been doubting me recently but please trust my instincts in the future."

Natasha said, "Well, Clint and I are going to pretend to not know anything and continue spying on her to gather more evidence."

Alanna shook her head. "I think it would be too late if we wait, I say turn this footage over to S.H.I.E.L.D and have Fury deal with her."

Natasha said, "I can see if I can trace who had deleted the CIA files but I don't know about Fury being involved yet. What do you think Clint? Should we use her idea?"

"We will turn over the evidence we have to the Director and await his orders on how we should deal with the situation, what do you two think?" Clint asked.

Alanna smiled. "Works fine with me."

Natasha "I agree with both of you."

Then a concern overcame Alanna. "What about the girl's dorm? I mean now that she wants to hurt me I don't feel safe sleeping there."

Clint looked to Natasha for this one. "Um, well wanna sleep with Noel?" He joked.

Alanna blushed. "Clint not funny."

Natasha scoffed. "I will talk to Stark and see if you can move into an extra bedroom that is not far from my dorm. Better yet, Jarvis please summon Stark out of the lab, tell him it's important."

Jarvis did and Tony strode out a little peeved. "Seriously what could be so important?" He got up and made his way down to the gym. Once there he demanded, "What is up kid and love birds?"

"Alanna needs a new room, hook her up with the one next to Natasha's?" Clint asked.

Tony turned to Alanna, "What, scared of the dark or something?"

Alanna glared at him. "Show him the video and see if he jokes than."

Natasha played it and Tony was in shock. "Well, I will leave that part up to you but I see why you are in need of a new place. There is a bedroom not far from Natasha's that you can use Alanna."

She nodded. "Thanks, I will move everything in the morning while you two keep everyone busy with training. Now if you excuse me I am going to blow off some steam by training." She made her way over to the sword area.

Once she was out of sight Tony turned to Clint and Natasha. "Are you two ok?" He asked.

Natasha said, "I'm fine, just want to spar." She turned to Clint.

Clint raised an eyebrow at Stark, "I think we're fine, why are you asking?"

Tony said, "I am just worried about you two since well you take care of the kids more than any of us and finding out that Keira is a mole, planning to hurt Alanna."

"Well, don't worry about it Shell Head, we're fine…" Clint was legitimately surprised at Tony's concern for him and Natasha. "We're trained to deal with these types of situations after all."

Tony nodded. "You two might be but was Alanna? Seems to me that her problems of being an agent and a hero in training has become too much for her. She doesn't only talk to you two you know..."

Clint narrowed his eyes, "Is there something she told you that you think we don't know about? I know she was having a hard time with everything not too long ago, but since Fury accepted her relationship I don't think she's considering quitting anymore…"

Tony shrugged "Hey it's all on her, I practically just told her to follow her heart. You might be surprised on where her heart might lie the most." He glanced at his watch. "Now if you excuse me, my lab is calling me." He left the gym.

Natasha sighed and turned to Alanna who was busy training and she could tell that her form held a lot of anger and hatred and uncertainty. She just stood there watching her until she felt Clint's hand on her shoulder.

"Natasha, he's just blowing smoke out his ass. Don't let it bother you," Clint told her. He was confident Alanna would at least tell Natasha, a mother figure to her, about any decisions she was going to make about her future. He could tell Natasha was worried and so he started to knead her shoulders to help her relax. She was tense.

Natasha turned back to Clint. "Thanks, now let's spar." She got into position and waited for Clint.

Clint started with some light punches allowing for Natasha to counter them easily. They did so in silence for a while. "So…" Clint thought of what to say, "…did it hurt?"

Natasha gave him a confused look. "What are you talking about Clint? I am fine."

"When you fell from Heaven, I mean," Clint said giving her a crooked grin. She had walked right into that one. He laughed as he ducked the fist she sent flying straight at his head.

Natasha rolled her eyes. "Typical but thanks for making me feel better, you know how to change my mood and I appreciate it."

"Seriously, are you thinking that what Stark said has some truth or something?" He asked her.

Natasha sighed. "I really don't know, Alanna hasn't fully been open with me recently but whenever she is ready to open up more than I will be there for her." She told him

"Right. She knows we are open to her whenever," Clint told her and they continued to spar.

At the same moment, Evelyn had caught up to Alex and Hawke who were just coming back inside from the gardens. Her eyes widened when she saw the blood on both of their hands.

"Oh my—what did you guys do!?" Evelyn rushed forward to them and pulled both their hands up to inspect them.

"It's okay Eve, they're already healed don't worry. We both have accelerated healing," Hawke told her with a smile. Evelyn noticed Alex was smiling too and it took her by surprise, though she was happy to see it.

"Did something happen?" She asked looking at Hawke. Hawke grinned at her so wide she thought his face might split.

"We're brothers now," Hawke announced proudly.

"Blood brothers—we cut our palms and pressed them together," Alex added and Evelyn just gaped at them.

"What!? You shared _blood_?"

"Yes, that way no matter if those two were telling the truth or not, Alex is my brother now," Hawke said and then Evelyn understood. She became determined.

"Well, I want to become your sister—give me the knife!" Evelyn said and she reached for the knife Hawke held but he pulled it out of her grasp.

"No, Evelyn…I don't want to become your brother…"Hawke said and Evelyn froze.

"W-Why?" She felt like something was crushing her when he said that.

"…because I—" But before Hawke could answer there was another voice that interrupted them.

"I didn't know I had another son, but I don't mind having you…" A woman said with a smile. Hawke went stiff.

"Allow me to introduce Erina Lowe," Jarvis announced overhead, "…and her guest Sophia Jaeger."

"Hello Hawke, I've missed you so much!" Sophia exclaimed as she ran up and embraced him right away. Hawke was stunned and hugged her back.

"S-Sophie, I don't know what to say…"

Sophia smiled and leaned up, pressing their lips together. Evelyn gasped.

"It's okay, we'll be here until tomorrow. We have a lot to talk about," Sophia said.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Lowe, Sophia, but Alex and I have something to do so please excuse us," Evelyn said dragging Alex off.

At the same moment, Noel was in the main living area and he noticed Steve had come in. "Hey Noel you ok?" He could tell that something was bothering him.

Noel shook his head. "I just have a lot on my mind."

Steve nodded. "Well if you need to talk, I am a good listener."

Noel smiled a little. "Thanks." Steve left him be knowing that Noel will come to him in time if he needed to.

Back in the gym, Alanna was growing tired of training and grabbed her water. She turned to see Clint and Natasha still sparring and smiled a little. She left the target area and made her way to the door leaving the gym. Alanna asked Jarvis, "Where is Noel?"

Jarvis answered, "In the main living area." She made her way there and soon she joined him on the couch.

Noel smiled and leaned in kissing her, "Hello princess." She returned it and moved to get comfortable placing her head on his lap.

Alanna said, "Just came back from training, I'm tired."

Noel smiled. "I love you."

She met his gaze. "I love you too."

Soon sleep overcame them after a stressful day.

Back in the gym Natasha said, "Come on Clint." She dragged him from the gym to her dorm and inside her room. She smiled and kissed him while leading him to her bed. Once she was comfortable and she felt Clint's arms around her, she just laid there in silence just enjoying his company.

In Natasha's mind this had been one of the craziest days in a while, she just hope everything will be better tomorrow. Soon sleep overcame her.

Clint watched her doze off with a contemplating look. The days at the institute were becoming more stressful and the friendships the kids had with each other were definitely being tested. It was a wonder any of them could doze off so peacefully as Natasha was at this moment. Clint had no idea what the future held in store for them, but whatever it was they would face it together.

It was with that final thought that he drifted off to sleep beside her.


	7. Chapter 7 - Louder Than SirensBells

It was the next morning at the Institute and Hawke found himself sitting at breakfast with his mother, Sophie, and Clint and Tony of all people.

"I really must say that I'm impressed with this place, Mr. Stark," Mrs. Lowe said as she daintily dapped her lips with a napkin. She had perfect manners and Hawke found himself sitting up just a little straighter in her presence.

"Why thank you, I do try to give the kids the best of the best," Tony said and Hawke knew he was enjoying all of his mother's praise. Mrs. Lowe was the chairwoman of the women's society back home and so she knew just how to mingle with people.

"Oh, now don't take all the credit—Natasha and I are the ones who teach the kids hand-to-hand combat," Clint smirked as he interjected, then he motioned for Hawke to stand up, "Come on, let's show them some of your moves."

Hawke stood up a little stiffly, "Right."

Hawke and Clint walked into the middle of the room and they did a demonstration. Hawke had been working with Clint with one-on-ones in extra practice sessions and it was really paying off. He was nowhere near Clint's level or anything, but he held his own.

Once they finished their session both Sophie and Mrs. Lowe clapped looking surprised.

"That's amazing, Hawke!" Sophie exclaimed and ran up to hug him. Clint winked at Hawke and he just laughed awkwardly. He felt a little claustrophobic with her hugging him.

"My, my…" Was all Mrs. Lowe could say and Tony sighed.

"Okay, maybe Agents Barton and Romanoff help around here a little…" he admitted, then he stood and gestured for them to all follow, "Why don't I show you two lovely ladies the rest of the place?"

Sophie and his mother agreed, and dragging Hawke with them they set off on the tour. Clint dropped off at that point.

Meanwhile, Evelyn was seething in the background as she watched them go.

"I can't believe she just hangs all over him like that!" She growled. Alex just blinked at her. She had drug him along with her and they had been spying on the group this whole morning.

"They are to be wed, that's acceptable behavior for such a thing right?" He asked and Evelyn just glared at him. Alex shrunk back a bit. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned…

"Hey spying is bad you know," Clint suddenly said from behind them. They both jumped and Alex was surprised the other man had managed to sneak up on him.

"…I was just…" Evelyn started but she blushed and clamped her mouth shut.

"Well, let me give you some advice," Clint said as he leaned in close, "If you wait too long you're going to lose your chance," he told her and Evelyn blushed even more.

"I know that!" She yelled, she quickly grabbed Alex's hand and stomped away. Clint just laughed in her wake. Evelyn was just too cute.

Meanwhile, in the other part of the tower Alanna and Noel had gone their separate ways. Alanna had snuck back into the girls dorm and quickly packed her stuff and made her way to Natasha's floor where her new room was. After discovering Keira's intentions through the video thanks to Natasha's spying, she felt unnerved. As soon as she got off the elevator and walked toward her new room, she heard a voice call her.

"Alanna."

Alanna jumped as a hand grabbed her shoulder and she dropped her box of stuff, it was only Natasha. Natasha concerned for her.

"Hey, you alright?"

Alanna shook her head and picked up the box. "I am just jumpy." Natasha nodded and helped Alanna settle in her new room.

"Well, I don't know where Keira is at the moment but you will be safe Alanna, you know I got your back." Alanna was silent for a moment than turned back to her.

"I know and I am always thankful for it. I am thankful that you had believed me about her."

Natasha nodded. "Well, how about we head to the cafeteria for some food?"

Alanna gave her a slight smile. "Sure." They both made their way back to the elevator and headed toward the cafeteria. Once there they grabbed their food and sat down.

Alanna said, "It's been awhile since we hung out, I'm sorry."

Natasha shook her head. "No worries, I am just glad I caught you in time."

Alanna said, "So what is going on?"

Natasha said, "Well, I had sent the footage this morning to Fury and he told me to tell you that he will contact you personally on the matter later today."

Alanna said, "Thanks I look forward to talking to him."

Meanwhile, Noel stopped off at the dorm to change than made his way toward the cafeteria. He got off the elevator and he didn't pay much attention on who was coming his way for his mind was preoccupied and he heard his name being called.

"Noel."

He stopped and turned slightly.

"Clint, hey sorry for the run in and good morning." It seemed that Clint was heading off to go train or something.

"So you seem a little distracted today, what's wrong?" Clint asked. Noel was acting like a zombie or something.

Noel sighed a little. "It's nothing Clint. I must be half asleep or something." He knew Clint would see right through the lie but he didn't want to bother him.

"Well…okay," Clint said giving him an even look that said he knew Noel was holding out on him but he wasn't going to push it, "If you want to talk about that 'nothing' later then I'll be waiting. So what are you up to now?" Clint asked Noel.

Noel answered him. "Are you busy? I'm just thinking about going to train right now, would you train with me? It's been a long time since we trained together."

"Sure, I hope you haven't gotten rusty then!" Clint told him. They rode the elevator to the training room and then got off. "I'm surprised that you're not with Alanna," Clint remarked as he readied himself for the fight. That thing with Hawke earlier had just been a warm up.

Noel got into fighting stance after stretching out his muscles. "Saw her last night and don't know what she is doing now, she was gone when I woke up this morning." He threw the first punch but Clint blocked it. He did a swing kick but another block. Noel smiled a little as he remembered the first day he met Clint in the gym on the hellicarrier.

"You do know about her new room, right?" Clint asked, blocking Noel's attacks and throwing some punches of his own.

"What!" Noel stopped in shock "What are you talking about Clint?" He asked.

"Hmm," Clint nodded, "Well she's on Natasha's floor just a couple rooms away now…as the leader I guess you should know…Keira is after Alanna. We have evidence now." Clint told him.

Noel rolled his eyes. "Seriously, Alanna never talks about anything with me. So the ex- CIA spy is keeping more from me, I guess Natasha taught her that. But Keira, come on this is just Alanna on her little crusade, I don't think she's after Alanna."

"This might change your mind about that," Clint told him as he took out his phone and played the footage for Noel. He watched for his reaction.

Noel eyes grew wide and once the video ended he stood there. "Why are they doing this to me especially Alanna? She should of told me right away but I guess she still hates me for the Keira incident from before." He turned back to Clint, "So were you the one who found out about Keira?"

"It was Natasha, but it was just yesterday so it's not like Alanna had a chance to tell you herself. Anyway, I just want to know that we've sent the footage to Fury to see how he wants to deal with the situation. For now, just pretend you know nothing in front of Keira." Clint explained.

Noel groaned. "Of course it was Natasha, she's the most protective of Alanna. But Alanna could of told me last night in the main living area but she didn't. I can't handle this shit anymore."

"Well, that's between you and Alanna I guess…sorry I didn't mean to stir bad things up between the two of you…" Clint said, "I just thought you should be in the know incase Keira tried to pull anything before Fury gets back to us."

Noel said, "Thanks and it's not your fault Clint, when Michael and the others left and Alex and Keira arrived, it was like inviting chaos and disaster into the tower, look what happens. Michael made me leader and hell broke loose. I am at the breaking point here Clint, I can't handle all of this, I feel like I am going to break sooner or later."

"Okay, I hate seeing you all stressed out. Do you want me to find another leader…? I can even take on the responsibility myself for a while." Clint told him.

Noel sighed. "I don't care if you want to lead us for a while, I just want to know how are we going to do the teamwork now that Keira and Alanna are at war with each other? Also does Tony know everything you told me?"

"Well, yes Tony knows…we had to get clearance for Alanna's new room. Also, we'll just have Keira and Alanna train with different partners for now." Clint explained.

Noel nodded. "Well as long as Tony knows than I feel a little better. Well I can train with Keira and keep a closer eye on her and Alanna can train with Evelyn. I think on the field in battle it might be the best choice to go with. If Keira tried to hurt me because of my relationship with Alanna, I will be able to catch her right away." He went back into his fighting stance and started throwing punches again.

"Yes, I agree with that plan. I just hope Fury gets back to us soon," Clint sighed and keeping up with the training they were doing.

Noel said, "I believe he will, I mean Keira doesn't realize that she just threatened a S.H.I.E.L.D agent and Fury doesn't take to threats against us too lightly. Look at what happened when the CIA attacked us and Agent Hill intervened." Noel said trying to help out Clint.

Meanhile, Alanna and Natasha were leaving to go to Natasha's dorm for some girl time and as soon as they entered the hall, Fury called. Natasha and Alanna hid in the nearby extra room and Natasha picked up the line.

"Sir, did you look over the footage?"

Fury said, "Yes, I want you to call Agents Sommers and Barton to your location."

Natasha said, "Yes sir." Alanna texted Noel telling them to meet up with them in the extra room near the elevator not far from the cafeteria.

Noel heard his phone and checked it. "Clint, Alanna and Natasha are waiting for us, Fury just called." Noel left the gym with Clint following. It wasn't long until all four of them met up.

Fury said, "Agents I have something to tell you."

"Did you decide what we should do with the Keira situation?" Clint asked as he stood at attention.

Fury nodded. "I have decided that the four of you should do more espionage on her to gather more evidence, if she makes another phone call to whoever she is in league with than we will act or if she attempts to harm Agent Barrows in any way than you must bring her in Agents Barton and Romanoff."

Alanna said, "Understood sir." She felt more uneasy that Fury didn't want to bring Keira in right away but they don't know who she is talking to.

Natasha asked, "Sir, any luck on who had deleted the files?"

Fury said, "We are working on that right now Agent Romanoff along with the tracing of the first phone call Keira made."

"Right…we'll do as much as we can on our end until you can get back to us then," Clint told him. He had figured that they would need more evidence before they could do anything. He could tell Alanna was upset though. "We'll do everything to keep you safe Alanna so leave it to us," he said trying to reassure her.

Alanna nodded slightly and Fury cut the transmission than. As Alanna turned to leave Noel grabbed her arm.

"Why didn't you tell me Alanna?" Alanna shook it off and left the room in which he went after her. "No you are not doing this again, remember the last time you took off, you made me promise about Loki."

She froze and turned toward him. "Shut up Noel, don't you get it that wasn't my fault. He manipulated me and you know it."

Noel sighed. "I know but still you could of just been honest with me and maybe he wouldn't have you to try to hurt us."

Alanna said, "You don't know what he had planned Noel, I did, I still have nightmare and memory flashes. He wanted me to kill you the most." She stood her ground as Noel felt the guilt overcome him.

"Look I'm sorry ok, I know my actions that day scared you alright and I did it because of Clint and for you."

Alanna said, "You were lucky my sword didn't kill you Noel for Loki was enjoying it from inside my head."

Noel walked over to her and embraced her, "I'm sorry." She returned it and then pulled away than turned back to Clint and Natasha who had seen everything unfold.

"So what now?"

Natasha turned to Clint. "Any ideas?"

"Well, we need to keep eyes on Keira as much as possible. Maybe you could, I dunno, spend some extra time with her, Natasha? You might be able to confess. You're good with stuff like that—if you could make her trust you." Clint said.

Natasha turned to Clint. "You mean get Keira to talk to me in hoping that she confesses? I doubt that would work, I'm sure she knows that I am close with Alanna and might suspect me of spying for Alanna."

Alanna nodded. "Well, I haven't seen her so she could be anywhere in the tower or outside."

Noel turned to Alanna. "What about Evelyn?"

Alanna frowned and texted Evelyn. "Moved out of the dorm because of Keira, if you want to know more ask Natasha. Also keep an eye on her for me still." She sent the message and turned back to the others.

"Don't worry, Evelyn is under my protection and she has it handled too."

Noel shook his head and Natasha laughed a little. "You didn't?"

Alanna smirked and Natasha said, "Well, I have to say I am proud Alanna."

Alanna said, "Thanks, so I guess I will go get some air." She took off for the roof and Noel sighed.

"I guess I am heading back to the gym."

Once they were gone Natasha turned to Clint. "So how are you feeling?"

"I'm just relieved that we have a working solution for this whole thing. I think it will work out. We're all SHIELD agents after all. How about you?" He asked.

Natasha said, "Wish I had your confidence, but it seems to me that Alanna and Noel need our intervention and need to have them go out on another date as soon as possible." She took his hand and she knew he could feel her insecurity.

"Hey, we could set them up for tonight? Where should we send them? Actually, Noel was just saying how he was getting fed up with Alanna not telling him anything." Clint said.

Natasha sighed. "I don't know, Alanna wants a romantic picnic and I'm not surprised for I'm sure he's the same way and had kept secrets from her. This is why I had wanted them to go out and talk everything out and then maybe they can get back to normal."

"Well that's perfect, Stark has a giant garden right outside. They can have a picnic out there. We just need to have the cooks whip up a basket," Clint said squeezing her hand in his.

Natasha nodded. "Well go talk to Noel about it and I will handle Alanna." She kissed Clint and than left to go to the roof. Once there Natasha saw Alanna sitting on the edge she said, "Hey, can I join you?"

Alanna glanced up to see her sit down next to her. "Sure, what is going on now?"

Natasha said, "Well, Clint and I were just talking and we thought it was a good idea to go ahead and go with your next date with Noel out in the big garden, you can have your romantic picnic."

Alanna said, "Are you sure? I mean what if Keira tries to know ruin it?"

Natasha smirked. "I will do security for you two."

Alanna laughed a little. "Sure, as long as Noel agrees."

Natasha hugged her. "I will help you get ready."

Alanna laughed as she remembered the last time. "Ok, but no dresses this time."

Natasha smirked. "Deal." Than Natasha texted Clint. "Alanna is in but if only Noel agrees. Alanna is still feeling upset from earlier so I offered to do security for them to make sure Keira doesn't try to ruin it."

At the same moment Noel heard Clint enter the gym as he was practicing his judo. "Clint, come to lecture me?" He asked his friend.

"No, I came to ask if you would go on a picnic with Alanna. You guys need to talk things out," he told Noel.

Noel stopped his practicing. "I guess I can..." He grabbed his water and took a sip of it. He really wanted to fix everything but why was he feeling insecure? He really didn't know at the moment. "I guess I should of just stayed in bed today, this day has been nothing but hell."

"I think after the picnic your opinion might change, but just try to relax. You have to keep it cool if you want Alanna to open up to you…okay meet Alanna outside in 20 minutes." Clint told him and then he texted Natasha back. 'Noel's up for it, told him to meet Alanna outside in 20mins. Get her ready.'

At that same moment, Hawke was still on the tour with his mother, Sophie and Stark. Sophie grinned at him and quietly pulled him off to the side when the three of them entered the room with the balcony.

"Say, let's talk a little," Sophie whispered and led him out onto the balcony. She smiled at him and took both of his hands in hers.

"Sophie…" Hawke started but she held up a finger to his lips to stop him.

"No wait…I'm the one who has something to say. I'm sorry for abandoning you like everyone else did when your powers came out. It was a mistake," she told him.

"It's okay…even I had trouble dealing with it…but now I have control over it pretty much," Hawke told her and before he could say more she hugged the life out of him.

"That's wonderful! Your mother actually heard that and so we came to see for ourselves! If you can suppress your ability then you can forget all of this superhero nonsense and come home with us. We can finally marry," Sophie said and Hawke was silent. He couldn't place it, but he just felt hollow after her words.

"No way!" Suddenly a shout rang out and both Sophie and Hawke jumped. It was Evelyn who looked angry as she drug a bewildered looking Alex behind her. She came right up to Sophie and frowned, "Hawke shouldn't have to suppress his power in order to go home! It's part of who he is! If you can't accept that then you can't accept him!"

Hawke was stunned. Evelyn had hit the nail right on the head. That what was made him feel so hollow with Sophie's apology. Sophie on the other hand was looking pissed. She scowled at Evelyn and raised a hand as if to slap her.

"Who the hell do you think you are—!" She hissed but just as she was about to slap Evelyn Hawke grabbed her hand.

"Stop, Sophie. She's right. My power is a part of me and if you can't understand that then…I'm sorry I can't go back with you…or marry you," Hawke told her. Sophie ripped her hand away from him.

"So you're saying you actually _like_ being that monster? That demon!?" Sophie demanded. Hawke flinched at the use of the word 'monster' but kept his composure.

"Hawke isn't a monster," Evelyn stood firm, "I learned that the hard way."

Hawke smiled at Evelyn, "Yes, both that creature and I are the same person…and I can't run away from myself any longer. I'm sorry Sophie. I _want_ to stay here." Hawke said. Sophie gave him an incredulous look.

"This is ridiculous, I'm going back with your mother…I'll leave you freaks here to each other then. It was more a mistake coming here than anything else…" Sophie muttered as she walked off. Hawke sighed as he watched her go.

"I thought she and mom had changed their opinions on people with powers but I guess they only came here to see if I could stop the transformations," Hawke said. Alex snorted.

"Why would anyone want to stop an evolutionary advantage?" He asked and Hawke laughed, ruffling his hair.

"Evelyn, he's not a rag doll you know." Hawke grinned as he noticed her death grip on Alex's wrist. Evelyn blushed and dropped it. It was red with outlines of her fingers.

"Sorry, I was just frustrated," she said.

Alex shook his head, "Heals right up see?" True to his words the red faded right before their eyes. Evelyn frowned but nodded. She hated how casual he was about being hurt.

"Okay…" She then turned to Hawke's direction. "Sorry about butting in with Sophia too but I just couldn't keep listening to her say that stuff about you…"

"Hey Evelyn, thanks," Hawke told her and then he walked forward and hugged her. She blushed and hugged him back.

"No problem," she whispered into his shoulder. Then Hawke pulled back so he could see her face.

"Say…I want to continue our conversation from earlier."

"Huh?"

"When I said I didn't want to be your brother," he told her and Evelyn bit her lip.

"Oh, it's okay…" she said frowning but Hawke just shook his head.

"No I want you to know why. I don't want to be your brother because…I like you, Evelyn, and I want you to be my girlfriend instead," he told her with a smile. "Would that be okay?"

Evelyn blushed as bright as a tomato and hid her face in Hawke's chest. She just nodded.

"Yeah, I-I like you too so…" she mumbled and Hawke smiled. Alex just stuck out his tongue and Hawke bopped him on the head.

After that, Tony and Hawke's mother had returned with Sophia sometime later. Mrs. Lowe hugged her son and they visited a long while before she and Sophia left for home again. Sophia didn't say a single word to Hawke as she left but he didn't mind too much.

Elsewhere, 20 minutes later, Alanna had arrived outside with Natasha following her holding a basket of food and a candle. Natasha had picked out a nice top and pants for Alanna to wear along with her hair and make up.

Noel said, "You look beautiful Alanna."

Alanna smiled a little. "Thanks."

He took her hand and Natasha smiled as they made their way to a table. Natasha put the candle down and lit it than the basket.

"You two enjoy yourselves, I will be walking around so don't mind me."

Alanna said, "Thanks Natasha, Clint."

Noel nodded. Natasha grabbed Clint's arm and pulled him away from the young couple.

"Looks like this might work."

She started patrolling the area keeping an eye out for Keira.

Meanwhile, Keira had spying on Alanna for most of the day saw the little date come under way from a room not far from the garden. She was holding binoculars and wanted to move ahead in her plan but then she noticed Natasha and Clint doing security. "Shit, this might be more difficult now." She had to pull away and act normal as possible.

Back outside Noel and Alanna dished up some food and Alanna laughed a little. "Noel, doesn't it look like Natasha and Clint are on a date?"

Noel turned and smiled. "Well, they deserved it too."

Alanna said, "They did this for us Noel, they are worried for us."

Noel nodded. "I know I feel the same." They started eating.

Meanwhile, Natasha turned to Clint. "Something bothering you?"

"For some reason I feel like we're being watched…it might be Keira," Clint told her frowning.

Natasha nodded. "I felt it too, I think she's been watching Alanna all day through Jarvis and she might be up to something. I'm glad that Alanna had asked me to do this tonight, her instincts are hardly wrong."

"Yes, it's really amazing how sometimes she even knows more than us veteran agents, maybe we should start trusting her more," Clint said, "Anyway, as long as she doesn't make a move we're ok."

Natasha nodded. "I think her parents gave her a great gift and the CIA's training made her mind sharper and of course my training with her helped her expand her mind to all the possibilities including reading people. As for Keira I think she's waiting for an opening to get to Alanna, like when Alanna is alone in her new room or in the gym training. Since Alanna does go to the gym a lot."

"I guess then you should trail Alanna as much as possible from now on." Clint said. "That way she will always have some sort of back up as needed."

Natasha smiled. "Well you made her the promise today Clint remember? I will watch her back on my floor and when she's in the gym you and Noel can help keep an eye on her than."

"I guess I forgot, but yeah that sounds good," he answered laughing a little. "Anyways, I wonder how those two are getting along?" He asked looking Noel and Alanna's way.

Natasha nodded a little and took his hand into hers.

Meanwhile Noel and Alanna were still in silent mode and Alanna said, "So what has been going on?"

Noel sighed, "Well I'm giving up the role as leader temporarily until I find a way to deal with stuff. Clint has offered to take over for a while."

Alanna's eyes grew wide, "Wow, I am surprised I have to say but that is why I had Kole talk to Michael. Michael was someone who you had looked up too and I just wanted him to help you find your way."

Noel nodded. "I know I figured it out and at first I was upset since you didn't come to me but now I understand the reason and I am thankful Alanna. You always have my back and I failed."

Alanna shook her head. "You saved me from Loki and Nakhti and you were there for me with my bloodline being blocked. You helped me whenever I asked for it and you gave me courage Noel. I look up to you and you are not to blame for my life or what had happened to me. It was all my decision so please stop carrying the weight of my life on your shoulders."

Noel smiled and took a deep breath. "Thank you Alanna." Noel leaned in and kissed her in which she returned it.

Meanwhile Natasha smiled, "Looks like they are making up Clint."

Clint grinned. "I guess our plan was a success then," he said. "Hopefully those two can keep it together this time."

Natasha said, "I hope so too, as long as they continue to communicate and rely on each other as partners and lovers than they will be fine. But I have a feeling that Alanna is in self conflict of a big decision and hasn't told anyone, I know Stark knows."

"What kind of decision…?" Clint was confused. He thought Alanna had already decided not to quit SHIELD, so was Natasha talking about something else?

Natasha said, "I don't know, that is why I am planning on confronting Stark about it. Alanna talked to him that much is true but what it was about I am hoping he will tell us." But before she could tell Clint anymore, Alanna and Noel got up and were gathering stuff together.

Alanna said, "Noel and I are going to go inside to the main living area to watch a movie."

Natasha said, "Ok." Natasha "Noel has Alanna Clint, so let's go pay Stark a visit to his lab."

Once inside Noel and Alanna entered the main living area which was empty and put a movie in while Natasha and Clint headed toward the lab. Once they got off the elevator Natasha heard loud music blaring and she knocked. "Open up Stark, we need to talk."

The music cut off and Clint and Natasha entered.

"What do you know about Alanna? Is she planning something?" Clint asked.

Tony glanced up from his suit he was working on. "Whoa hello to you too bird brain and widow, I thought you came about Keira. Jarvis had just updated me on her activities of stalking Alanna and honestly I hope Fury is going to stop her."

"Don't worry about that, Natasha and I will take care of it. Stop avoiding the question. Did you bully Alanna into quitting SHIELD?" Clint asked him.

Tony was in shock. "Whoa whoa slow down Clint, for your information Alanna came to me that night in complete despair. I did no such thing honest, she was upset because of Noel and Fury not allowing them to be together due to some stupid policy and she told me Clint that you disapproved of her idea of telling Fury and she felt like you didn't trust her at all. She is very sensitive you know, you hurt her feelings good Clint. As I understand you had confronted her in the gym that night."

Clint frowned, "I've already apologized to her for that…it was stupid of me I admit it. Besides, Fury already approved of their relationship so it's not like that stuff matters anymore." He turned to Natasha. "Maybe we're chasing after a ghost here?"

Natasha shook her head. "Tony is telling the truth but why did she come here?"

Tony answered, "Alanna came here to apologize to me about asking me for spy cams that time and she told me that she was giving up on getting info on Keira. But it seems to me that what had been talked about between Alanna and I can only be handled by Alanna and of course Noel. She will tell you three in time but I told her to follow her heart. So please stop accusing me, it's not my fault that Alanna outsmarted two S.H.I.E.L.D's top spies and kept it hidden this long. Just trust in her and guide her that is all you two can do."

"Right…well I guess you're off the hook this time then," Clint grumbled. He and Natasha left Tony back to playing with his machines.

Natasha sighed. "Well he's completely telling the truth all we can do is wait since Stark is protecting Alanna's secret or whatever. He trusts her completely. So how about we grab some food Clint?"

"I can't believe she trusts him more than us…but yeah let's grab something I'm dying here," Clint said as they walked to the cafeteria. He must have really messed up with Alanna if she's trusting that bastard Stark more than him. Not to mention Natasha who had recruited her doesn't even get her trust. Clint sighed, "Where did we go wrong with Alanna?"

Natasha said, "I never said that she trusted Stark more than us, I think he just saw Alanna vulnerable that night and just offered to help her in any way he could. He wants her to be happy especially since he knew about her bloodline almost killing her. She trusts us Clint, don't be so hard on yourself."

"I guess. We're all just looking out for her in our own way…even Stark," Clint said with a sigh. This had been a crazy day.

Natasha shook her head, "If you still doubt it why don't you ask Alanna yourself?"

"No…I will just wait for her to come forward with the information herself. I don't want to back her into a corner," he said. "If it's like you say then she will come to us eventually. It's up to her."

Natasha smiled a little. "She has to tell Noel too, apparently it involves him. I'm just afraid whatever it is it might ruined them to a point where they might not be able to fix their relationship."

"That would be bad…especially since we just fixed them," Clint said.

Natasha sighed. "One more thing, what is Keira's motive behind her revenge plot? What had happened that it involved Alanna? I think the way Alanna reacted to the video she knows or at least has an idea."

"Yeah, but she's keeping to herself so there's nothing we can do," Clint said.

"Maybe I can try to talk to her about it, have her try to bring it out in the open." Natasha said though she doubt that she could even try to break through Alanna's wall.

Clint nodded, "It's worth a shot. You would be the one who has the best chance."

Natasha nodded. "I think it would help us and Fury out more on the whole information of Keira." It had been a crazy day at the institute that is for sure, she only hope things will get better soon.


	8. Chapter 8 - Day and Night

The next morning Alanna awoke to the feeling of dread, she glanced around to see Noel fast asleep on the couch where they had watched the movie the night before. She sighed and surprisingly it was still early so she got up and headed back to her new floor to change. Once she changed she headed to the gym and started training, she really didn't want to train with the group anymore because of Keira. But a voice deep inside her told her she couldn't run away from the truth and soon things will be revealed. She decided to practice her judo moves since it's been awhile and once she started practicing she heard the gym door open. She turned slightly positioning herself on guard and a voice greeted her. Alanna slowly dropped her guard. "Clint, good morning."

"Hey," Clint nodded her direction and then set up his bow and arrow to take shots at the targets in front of him, "How are you feeling today?"

She gave him a slight smile. "Well I have a feeling of dread like something is going to happen, I don't really know why at the moment. Also I am unnerved because of Keira."

"Hmm, well we've learned from the past to trust your instincts so we'll be keeping an eye on her then," Clint told her. "This may be a weird question but…do you have any idea what she might try to do?"

Alanna sat down on the floor. "Yes, I have a very good idea on what she is trying to do." Her mind than entered a memory in which she shook trying to get out of it.

"Alanna…," Clint's eyebrows scrunched up when he saw her out of it. He walked over and gently shook her shoulder, "Alanna, are you okay?"

"No..." She whispered and she turned to meet his gaze. "I am sorry Clint, didn't mean to be rude."

"What's going on? Do you want me to call Natasha?" Clint asked. He didn't know what she meant by being rude.

Alanna sighed. "It's just a bad memory Clint, I'll be ok. No need to wake her up."

"Right," Clint said pulling away from her and returning to shooting. "Care to share?"

Alanna stood there debating rather or not to tell him and after a few minutes she decided to tell him. "Clint, what I'm about to tell you please don't judge. I know the reason behind Keira's actions…"

"You have my word," Clint said. It seems that what Stark had hinted to them the other night was true. Alanna had been keeping secrets from them. She must have had her reasons though.

Alanna took a sip of her water. "Well Keira wants revenge on me, her revenge results in most likely killing me." She sighed trying to block out the memory that came back to her.

Clint was a little shocked. "What…?" He had no idea it was that serious. He waited for Alanna to continue.

Alanna nodded but before she could continue Natasha entered with Noel and the others ready for the group training. Alanna turned to Clint with a look. "Please meet me after you do the training, if you want bring Natasha and not Noel. Promise me Clint."

"Are you sure you want to keep this from Noel? It will most likely start a fight between you two if you keep it from him…" Clint asked her quickly before the others came close enough.

"I am sure, I will tell him on my own. I need him to spy on Keira maybe have him flirt with her or something to get her to reveal her plans. I mean Noel is a spy, it should be easy."

"Okay then sure, see you afterwards." Clint nodded and then he walked up and greeted the others with a smile, "Good morning everyone."

"Morning!" Evelyn exclaimed seeming extra bright and happy this morning.

"Yo," Alex lifted up a hand in greeting, he must have picked that from TV or something.

"Good morning," Hawke laughed. The three of them were in a good mood it seemed. Clint glanced over at Keira and Noel.

Keira glanced at Alanna. "Alanna."

Alanna nodded and stood her ground. "Keira."

Noel sighed and shook his head. "Well, this is wonderful..." Natasha met Clint's gaze and she could tell something was up.

Alanna walked over to Evelyn. "You are happy, I guess something good happened to you?"

Evelyn just laughed, "Something like that." She grinned sharing a discreet look with Hawke.

Clint leaned in next to Natasha's ear and whispered, "Alanna wants to talk to us after training, no Noel."

Alanna being a spy knew instantly. "Oh my god Evelyn, Hawke and you are finally together." She hugged her and Noel walked over to Hawke.

"Congrats man."

At the same time Natasha nodded glancing over at Alanna who was on edge a little than at Keira, she figured it was about Keira.

Both Hawke and Evelyn turned bright red.

Thanks man," Hawke grinned sharing a high five with Noel.

"Haha yep!" Evelyn exclaimed hugging Alanna back. She should have known Alanna would figure out right away. "I'm really happy," she whispered only so Alanna would hear then let her friend go.

Alanna nodded. "I'm happy for you Evelyn, you deserve all of the happiness in the world. Just follow your heart." Then she turned back to Hawke. "Take good care of her Hawke, I'm relying on you." Noel nodded in agreement. Soon training came underway but before Noel went into position, Alanna pulled him to the side. "I need you to find out her plans Noel. Plus, I have some stuff to talk to you about, meet me in the garden this afternoon."

Noel gave her a look and shrugged. "Ok, I trust you." He leaned in and kissed her which she returned it.

Natasha said, "Guys, let's get to training. Noel and Keira and Alanna and Evelyn are now partners."

Noel smirked at Keira. "Good day to train isn't it?"

Keira smiled. "Yep handsome."

Noel winked at her. Alanna met Clint's gaze and gave him a thumbs up telling him Noel got her plan.

Meanwhile Evelyn gave them a scandalized look. "Oh my God Alanna, I think Noel is flirting with Keira. Are you two…okay?" She asked freaking out.

Alanna smirked. "Don't worry Evelyn, Noel and I have a plan. I'm having him flirt with her to get her plans out in the open. Keira is under investigation right now, S.H.I.E.L.D sees her as a possible threat and Natasha found evidence that proved it first. Did you get your text yesterday from me?"

"Uh…" Evelyn fumbled around briefly patting her pockets and came up empty, "Sorry I think I left my phone in the dorm. The battery must be dead," She said. She wondered if Luke or Kole had texted her. She had been so wrapped up in tracking Hawke and Sophie yesterday that she forgot to charge it.

Alanna sighed and whispered. "I moved out of the dorm because of Keira and what Natasha had found. If you want to see the video evidence Evelyn, I will find time to show you. But no one else must know not even Hawke or Alex. It's for the best trust me and us four S.H.I.E.L.D agents are doing this for Fury."

Evelyn's eyes went wide but she nodded. "I wondered where you were last night. I'll be lonely you know." Evelyn puffed out her cheeks, but truthfully she understood. "Do you need me to help with whatever you're planning?" She asked after a moment.

Alanna sighed, she felt the guilt hit her. "Just keep an eye on her still and report to me if you suspect something."

Meanwhile, on the other side of NYC, the Hydra twins were gearing up for an invasion on the tower. Connor turned toward his sister. "So, what do you say of invading the tower tonight? We need some information from the tower and I'm sure Alex misses us." He gave her a devious grin.

"I miss Alex too. It was so much fun…_playing_ with him before he left," Rylee smirked from her place on the floor sharpening the blade of her axe. She had been the one who shot Alex and caused him to lose his memory in the first place. After Alex had gotten his powers it had taken their 'playtime' up to a whole different level…and that was where the gun had come in. Rylee smiled to herself and then turned to Connor, "Connie, I really can't wait to bust up their tower tonight. Maybe we should Take Alex back too."

Connor smirked. "You read my mind sister, I think we should put his new friends, those wannabes up as hostages and make him come back with us that way. Plus, I already have a layout of the tower thanks to reading Alanna's mind which I had invaded last time. Once they discover it was her who had let us in, they will not trust her." He turned back to his sister. "Be ready, we wait until the cover of darkness to strike and our mentor will be very pleased with us."

"You're a genius…it's the perfect plan!" Rylee said jumping up and smiling. This would be fun.

Meanwhile, back at the tower, training had just ended Alex sneezed.

"Whoa, you getting sick?" Hawke asked him pausing in mid step. Alex just blinked wiping his nose on his sleeve.

"I'm unable to do such a thing," he told the older boy confused.

"Huh…" Hawke trailed off then patted him on the back, "Well maybe someone is talking about you."

"What the…?"

"Yeah! That's what they say after all," Evelyn piped in running up to the two of them dive-hugging Alex from behind. The younger boy sighed and let Evelyn have her way. It was useless to resist and Hawke just laughed.

"Hey, wanna get some breakfast?" Hawke asked the two of them. Alex perked up.

"Can we get pancakes?" He asked. Evelyn laughed, it was right next to his ear and made him squirm a little.

"Sure! It's funny though, pancakes are the only thing I've ever seen you really eat. You just pick at everything else," Evelyn said pinching his cheeks. Alex frowned and swatted her away.

"I just like them," he said not wanting to get into the whole thing about him not really needing to eat. Hawke just got angry when he mentioned it.

"Ok, I'll get us all some," Hawke said giving both of them a grin. Alex smiled, he really liked it here.

At that same moment, true to his word Clint waited with Natasha for Alanna after the training ended.

At the same time Noel asked Keira to hang out upstairs in the main living area. So as they left the gym Noel gave Alanna a wink. Alanna nodded and soon they were out of sight. Alanna than turned back to Clint and Natasha feeling uneasy about all of this.

"So, should we go somewhere more private or talk here?"

Natasha said, "Here should be fine, is this about what you had talked to Tony about?" She asked her.

Alanna gave her a look. "What, no, no one knows about what I know of Keira."

Natasha nodded. "Ok but do you want to talk about what you told Tony as well? We aren't going to judge you Alanna, you are an adult and it's always your choice. Right Clint?"

Meanwhile, Keira and Noel entered the main living area where they were greeted by the rest of the Avengers. Tony was a little surprised.

"So, you are two timing Alanna?"

Noel glared at him. "Shut up Stark, I am not. Keira and I are just friends and just getting to know each other better."

Tony shrugged. "Whatever ninja boy."

Steve shook his head. "So, how was training?"

Noel said, "It was good." Keira sat down in silence for a while. Noel only hoped Keira would open up to him but if she catches his act than he will be in trouble.

"So Keira, enjoying the stay here at the tower?"

Keira nodded. "I am just not good at making friends that's all."

Noel said, "Really, I thought you were friends with Evelyn?"

Keira shrugged. "Well I don't think she will agree with you."

Noel turned back to the others and Tony said, "Yep you are definitely flirting ninja boy, if you aren't careful Huntress will beat you up."

Noel said, "Don't need the commentary Stark, stay out of it."

Keira smirked, "I think Noel is attractive." She came up beside him and gave him a flirty smile. Steve left the room than feeling uneasy at the sight and Tony rolled his eyes.

"I'm warning you ninja boy for your own good."

Noel said, "Get lost, go play with the suit." Tony knew he hit a nerve and left to go to the lab.

Meanwhile back in the gym Alanna waited for Clint to answer her.

"I wasn't going to bring it up, but now that it's out in the open…you know you can trust the both of us Alanna. We will both support you no matter what it is," Clint told her.

Alanna sighed. "I hate it when the grape vine happens, I originally had gone to Stark because I had owed him an apology from before but I opened up to him about Noel and at the time you two didn't go to Fury yet. Stark felt sorry for Noel and I and gave me an idea but I have yet to talk to Noel about it. But with all of the shit going on with Keira, I had already made a decision, I still have to talk to Noel and let him know everything and find a way to work it out."

Natasha gave her a knowing look. "Is this about you and Noel's future? A family?"

Alanna nodded slightly. "I just have to talk to Stark also."

Natasha said, "Oh honey, it's ok to want what you desire. I understand but what was the offer Tony gave you?"

Alanna was silent for a moment. "Don't go threatening him or anything, he's not forcing me to do anything, he just wants me to follow my heart. Plus he despises S.H.I.E.L.D and Fury and thought they were ruining Noel and mine life at the time."

Natasha nodded. "I get it." She turned to Clint.

"I know Stark's not a fan…" He trailed off waiting for Alanna's next words.

Alanna said, "Guys the offer was for Noel and I to quit S.H.I.E.L.D and become full time trainers for the new kids here at the institute if Fury didn't accept mine and Noel's relationship. Stark offered to pay us with benefits and I could have a family plus he said I could live here, make this my home since I live on the helicarrier. But I made the decision to refuse that and give up that dream, I am staying with S.H.I.E.L.D because of Keira, she reminds me why I had accepted Natasha's offer."

Natasha was in shock. "Are you sure you want to give up your dream of a family?"

Alanna nodded. "Sacrifices have to be made and I am sacrificing that dream for S.H.I.E.L.D plus I just became a full fledge agent which I had worked my ass off to achieve." Natasha hugged her trying to comfort her. She knew Clint was in shock.

Clint just nodded and patted Alanna on the shoulder. He didn't really know what to say. It was a burden every agent had to bare. Even he had given up on having a family. "It's your decision, but just know if you decide to change your mind about it…I would be okay with that."

Alanna smiled at them. "Thanks, I will talk to Noel and Stark soon." Than her smile went away as she thought of Keira. "Now for the secret of Keira..." Natasha could tell she was shaking and she tried to encourage her.

"It's ok Alanna." But before Alanna could answer her, Fury called.

"Agents Romanoff, Barton and Barrows I have news."

Alanna said, "Sir?"

Fury said, "We have no idea on who had deleted the files and the tracing of the phone call reached a dead end. I think we are dealing with intelligence here."

Alanna stood there in silence and Natasha said, "Thank you sir, we are keeping an eye on Keira here and we will let you know if something comes up."

Fury nodded. "Fury out."

As soon as the transmission broke Alanna walked over to grab her water and Natasha said, "Alanna, will you please tell us." Natasha turned to Clint in concern.

"We can only help you if we know everything." Clint tried to reason.

Alanna sighed. "The bad memory this morning that I remembered involved Keira and a incident from two years ago when I was 16 in Beverly Hills, CA where Keira is from. I was a CIA spy than and I was assigned to that area because of possible terrorism connections." She started.

Natasha said, "Here sit down Alanna and calm down, we will not judge you or what you had done than." Alanna sat down and Natasha sat next to her trying to bring support to her.

Clint sat silent, waiting for her to continue.

Alanna rubbed her head trying to get rid of the headache coming on. "I was a double agent, I had gone undercover for the CIA keeping an eye on Keira's father and brother who was older than her. I had to make them trust me but at the same time, they were using their wealth to sell weapons to the leader of a terrorist organization, the CIA wanted me to gain the leader's trust as well. So I had used an alias by the name of Autumn Roseman and I was able to follow the money and find out the terrorists plans. But the night I was instructed to take down both sides by leading a CIA op team everything gone wrong. I was discovered by Keira's father, he was informed of my involvement and knew I was a spy so he arranged a meeting with the terrorist leader to take me out."

"Her brother was the ring leader and the trap was set. I triggered it not knowing I could of died and the terrorist told Keira's brother to kill me, he was anti American and he opened fire. I drew my gun and fired hitting her brother in the chest killing him. Her father in a murderous rage came at me and than the terrorists opened fire and I was trapped until the ops showed up. They took out the groups and arrested her father sending him to prison. I was pulled out of there and once I got back to CIA headquarters I was under fire for the failure of the operation. A little later Keira shows up as Dark Wave seeking vengeance for her family and my guess that Director Johnstone had told the ops to tell Keira that I had murdered them in cold blood and to have Keira avenge them by finding me."

Alanna sighed. "So Keira wants a life for a life, my death will make her feel better. Also I'm sure she knows of Johnstone attacking me and failing that she took up the need to follow through with Johnstone's plan and she is leading the misguided ops team members now. She got my files and she found out from them before hand that I was here and she came prepared. She manipulated you two and Noel trying to get me alone and it almost worked. She's trying to find a way to kill me because of what had happened." Alanna had tears in the corner of her eyes. "I am scared for my life, I can't sleep properly."

Natasha said, "Do you think when I found you, they had sent you out on a suicide mission to kill you for your failure?"

Alanna nodded. "Most likely. I just found out recently that Keira is related to Johnstone, so that explains the connection."

Natasha said, "Wait here and calm down Alanna, while I talk to Clint alone ok?" Alanna nodded and Natasha stood up and escorting Clint to the other side of the gym. "What do you think Clint?" She took his hand.

"I think…no wonder why Keira and Alanna can't work together. I think we should seriously evaluate Keira's spot on the team. There's no way she can work with the person who killed her brother not to mention that she's out for Alanna's blood. The only reason she's here is for revenge," Clint said. He was still in shock and couldn't believe Alanna had waited so long to let them know.

Natasha nodded. "I think Alanna waited to tell us is because she might of been afraid to be judged for her past Clint and plus we didn't trust her from the start with the whole Keira paranoia thing. I think Keira wanted us and Noel to mistrust her so she didn't have anyone to protect her when Keira finally makes a move. "

"Well we aren't going to let that happen now…what do you think we should do? Confront Keira?" Clint asked her.

Natasha nodded. "I think we should go get Keira, if she doesn't talk to us than we will hand her over to Fury and he can handle her. What do you think?" She glanced back at Alanna who was still upset.

"That sounds good, but we should talk to Alanna about it first," Clint said and then he walked over to Alanna, "Alanna we're going to confront Keira about what you revealed to us. What do you think about it?" He asked.

Alanna said, "I think it's a good idea but I doubt it will stop her, please don't leave me alone Clint." She felt uneasy and scared.

"Then do you want to come with us or be somewhere else, like with Tony in his lab, when we go to her?" Clint asked her. He understood why she would feel scared so he would give her a choice.

Alanna said, "I want to stay by you and Natasha, you two are the ones I trust the most. Plus if Noel is with Keira right now than Noel can be with me while you two talk to Keira."

Clint nodded. "That's fine by me…Natasha I will let you lead the way," Clint said nodding to his partner.

Natasha smiled and put an arm around Alanna escorting her out of the gym. Alanna felt better with those two by her and Alanna asked, "Jarvis where is Noel and Keira?"

Jarvis said, "They are talking in the main living area."

A few minutes later they arrived in the main living area. Noel saw how upset Alanna looked.

"What's wrong?" He got up and took Alanna's hand pulling her into an embrace.

"It's about Keira Noel. Keira," Clint turned to the girl in question, "Is it true that you're out for Alanna's life since she killed your brother?" He demanded.

Noel in shock from the sudden accusation to Keira."What!"

Keira turned to them. "So, you think I am planning something to hurt Alanna? Well I tell you right now that I am not and she's lying."

Natasha said, "We know about the footage Keira."

Keira stayed neutral. "I don't know what you are talking about, good luck with proving it." She turned back to Alanna. "If you think I had done you wrong than I am sorry but you are wrong S.H.I.E.L.D agents." She left the room.

Alanna stood there. "That's it, she's going down!"

Noel said, "Alanna?"

Alanna sighed. "I have a lot to tell you but I am tired from all of that."

Natasha said, "Keira is going to drag this out, we can't take her in yet since she hasn't attacked or made another phone call." Noel escorted Alanna to the couch and they sat down. Natasha said, "I will guard you at night Alanna, Noel and Clint can do security detail during the day. Is that ok Clint, you playing bodyguard?"

Noel said, "It's fine with me."

Clint nodded. "It's what I'm good at so I don't mind."

Alanna said, "Thank you and I think Fury should know on what I had told you and see if he wants you two to bring her in."

Natasha nodded. "I will let him now right now." She left to go contact him. Noel saw Alanna drifting off to sleep and he kissed her than got up and walked over to Clint.

"What happened down there? Did you learn more about Keira?"

"Yeah, it turns out Alanna was working with the CIA as a double agent and ended up killing Keira's brother in self-defense. Also her father is Johnstone…so that explains the connection with everything. She wants revenge for her brother," Clint told him.

Noel stood there in shock. "Shit, that means that Keira is carrying out her father's plans too? I bet Keira wants revenge for her father as well since S.H.I.E.L.D took him when they attacked the tower."

"You can bet on it since we took him down, that's why we have to look out for Alanna as best we can from now on." Clint said.

Just at that moment suddenly the power in the whole tower went out leaving them in darkness.

Clint cursed, "Don't tell me Keira has already started moving…we need to make sure Alanna is okay." He looked at Noel through the darkness. "Take Alanna somewhere and keep her safe. I'm going after Keira."

Alanna shot up. "Guys this isn't Keira..."

Soon an explosion happened and appeared the Hydra twins.

Connor smirked. "Hello we come to play." The rest of the team showed up and Alanna saw Keira out of the corner of her eye cursing in her head before turning back to Connor.

"You bastard, I owe you from last time."

Connor smirked. "Well, I see I interrupted a fun time and all but we came for our little brother, Alex."

Noel laughed. "Ready to go another round because that won't happen?"

Tony groaned. "Oh great I thought that these two gave up already."

Connor turned to his sister and telepathically messaged her. _'Let's have some fun.'_

"Yes let's," Rylee said out loud. She made an arching swing with her axe, narrowly missing Clint who had jumped out of the way just in time. At that same moment the lights flickered back to life and Jarvis's voice rang out above them.

"Sir, backup generator online, currently our main system has quarantined a virus and will restarted in thirty minutes," said the AI. Tony cursed jumping out of the way of another of Rylee's wayward swings.

"Dammit Jarvis, 30 minutes!? What is this—the dark ages!?" Tony yelled as he finally called for his suit. The armor came flying and he was suited up ready to go in seconds.

"Sorry sir, it seems a modified version of our own tech was used and so it has put us out considerably."

"Damn Hydra bastards!" Tony yelled shooting at Connor's head only to have the blows deflected by Rylee's axe.

Alanna made her way straight at Rylee knocking her to the ground. "Leave them alone bitch. I will take you on, you almost killed me last time. Lucky for you I'm in a pissed off mood right now!" She used her kinetic ability slamming her hard into the wall and then she felt a presence behind her and dodged her brother's attack.

Noel put himself in front of Alanna. "So, what is it that you really want?"

Connor smiled. "What's wrong, the leader position got taken away from you?" Noel growled under his breath and launched a full on elemental attack against him.

"You bastard!"

Alanna said, "We need a plan here."

Noel yelled, "Yeah, new team kick ass!"

Alanna sighed and Connor said, "So cocky." Then he saw Alex. "Hey little bro, come to join the party?"

Noel took out his katana slashing Connor in the arm in.

Connor said, "You will pay for that!"

Noel smirked. "Good."

Alanna said, "Be careful." Natasha had come up alongside Clint and opened fired on Rylee.

"You alright?" She asked him.

"Yeah, I was fast enough to dodge," Clint said as he raised an arrow poised at Rylee's head. Rylee yawned as she twirled her axe around in circles so fast that all of Natasha's bullet's and Clint's arrows just bounced away like harmless pebbles.

"Allie~ we're here to pick you up!" She called smiling in her sinister way in Alex's direction.

Alex had frozen when Connor had called out to him and hearing Rylee just now sent waves of dread to his very core. Brother and sister…his brother and sister? Was it really true? He had been having so many dreams…no were they flashbacks? His mind was spinning.

Beside him Hawke frowned and stepped out in front of Alex as a shield. Evelyn took Hawke's side with a determined look.

"You're not taking _my _brother anywhere," Hawke growled.

Rylee scoffed, "You must be confused."

"I've adopted him too!" Evelyn yelled defiantly, "He doesn't need you two anymore!"

Alex felt strange then, his chest felt tight and he reached a hand to clutch at it. "Guys...I…"

Hawke just smiled at him before transforming and taking off after Rylee. Evelyn followed suit. Alex steeled himself, forgetting about how he was connected to Rylee and Connor for now. He was with Evelyn and Hawke now. That was all that mattered.

"Ha, this will be too easy, I'll show you where your loyalties lay, _Rasend_!" Rylee suddenly yelled. That was when something went terribly wrong. Waves of memories came crashing down on Alex and he snapped.

It was a strange feeling, like a bomb finally giving way when his body burst forth of it's own accord. Faster than he knew possible, he sliced deep into Evelyn's shoulder and she yelled out in pain.

"Alex what are you doing!?" Evelyn yelled in terror but Alex just raised his ice blade again and plunged it down hard. She screamed again, sending shivers through him, yet he raised the blade again…!

"Rrrgh!" Hawke barreled into him at top speed and sent them both wrestling to the floor. Alex felt the sting of pain as Hawke's razor sharp teeth sunk into his shoulder, but he again raised his blade and leveled it at Hawke's neck. Alex's eyes began to burn, he knew where this was going—he doubted Hawke's accelerated healing would be able to work if his head was completely severed from his body.

"Shit-!" Clint cursed as he ran over just in time to kick Alex's arm in just the right way to break it. Eerie as it was the kid didn't even yell out in pain. Clint didn't know what was going on but Alex's eyes had gone completely blank and only tears ran from them. "Doctor Banner, get over here!"

At the same time Rylee was laughing manically at the scene unfolding before her, "See Allie! I'm so missed playing with you!" She exclaimed and then took off swinging her axe at Natasha.

Alanna stood in front of Natasha with her sword positioned. "You are not going to harm my friends." She counter-attacked Rylee's axe and she found an opening but only for a moment she stabbed Rylee in the stomach area than pushed her back.

Noel had ran over to Hawke looking at Clint with worried eyes. Soon Bruce was back to normal and was checking on Hawke and Alex but then Connor yelled, "Rasend, come on time to go!"

Connor saw his sister injured and was pissed he yelled, "Alanna allowed us in here, if you want to blame anyone, blame her." Natasha opened fire on Connor which he just dodged it. "Shadow Shifter, Rasend we need to leave now."

Alanna said, "You aren't going anywhere, what did you mean that I was your access point?"

Connor smirked. "When I had invaded your mind last time, I was able to read it and got a layout of the tower."

Alanna sighed. "Well, I guess I will have to kill you."

Connor shook his head and attacked Alanna sending her right into Natasha knocking her out. Natasha groaned and opened fire but Connor was too fast. Connor grabbed up his sister "Come on, we will treat you when we get back. You coming little brother? We have a reunion planned." He said with a grin.

Noel stood in front of Alex and Hawke, "Try it!"

Without thought Alex began to struggle away from Hawke, Clint and Banner who were holding him down. Hawke's fangs tightened deeper into his shoulder and held him pinned. It made Alex's chest hurt even more. Evelyn stood up wobbly on her feet and also held out her arms. She was too weak to talk but still tried to protect him…they all were.

"That's enough! Stop getting in our way dammit!" Rylee yelled all of a sudden. She then pushed away from her brother and transformed into a giant tiger, she went ripping through both Evelyn and Noel sending them flying to the sides. Likewise she slashed Clint and Banner out of the way and dug her teeth into Hawke's back. Hawke gave a growl of anguish and Rylee simply threw him to the side in a bloody heap. Alex felt his consciousness fading out. His chest hurt so much. He went blank and simply stood, walking to Connor's side, but Rylee gnashed her teeth around him and sped off at a faster pace.

That was when the tree of them made their escape.

Natasha rushed over to Clint quickly while Alanna who had woken up to see Noel get thrown aside along with Evelyn and Hawke rushed over to check on them. Bruce was fine and he took Hawke to the medical ward quickly. Alanna inspected Noel and Evelyn than turned back to Clint and Natasha.

"Are you two alright?"

Natasha said, "I am, Clint are you ok?" She hovered over him worried.

Noel said, "I am fine Alanna, Evelyn go to Hawke he needs you right now."

Tony said, "Well they did get information alright and looks like Alex is gone." Alanna turned back to Keira who was already out of the room and she turned to Noel who nodded but they walked over to their mentors. The rest of the Avengers left the room to recover and Stark returned to the lab to figure out what had happened.

Natasha leaned against Clint slightly in silence.

Alanna spoke up, "Keira left already."

"Yes…" Clint spoke up and patted Natasha on the back, "…and I'm fine don't worry. Keira must have used the confusion to flee."

Evelyn left at that time going to the medical ward with Bruce and Hawke. Hawke was already turned back into human form and his wounds were healing quickly right before her eyes, but his expression was stormy and dark.

"Evelyn, let Doctor Banner look you over right away," Hawke told her and she walked over and sat next to him on the bed.

"Yes…" She said and winced as Bruce cleaned her wounds. It stung a lot.

"What was that Doctor?" Hawke demanded and they both knew what he was talking about.

"It's a programming…Alex's mind must have been conditioned by those two…or whoever he grew up with…it's basically brainwashing," Bruce told him with a frown. Hawke's fist tightened in his lap.

"Alex was scared, I could tell—he didn't _want_ to hurt us!" Hawke yelled slamming him fist down onto the bed. He was frustrated and so was Evelyn, they both had failed in protecting Alex like they had wanted. Evelyn gently grasped Hawke's fist in her hand and held it there.

"I know. Don't worry, we're getting him back," She told him firmly and was relieved when Hawke's tension melted away. "I promise."

Hawke leaned his forehead against Evelyn's and sighed. "Thanks. I just have to save him…he never looks out for himself because he's immortal, but he still feels pain…that stupid kid never gets it, _dammit_, that stupid brat," Hawke began to shake and Evelyn smiled wiping away the moisture that fell from his eyes even though he tried to be strong.

"It's okay, we'll bring Alex home soon," she whispered moving up to softly kiss his forehead before she brought his face to rest inside her shoulder as she ran her fingers through his hair, "I know we can." Evelyn sent a silent look of thanks to Bruce as he quietly left the room so they could be alone.

Hawke was breaking down in her arms and she had to keep all the pieces together.

Back in the main room, Alanna nodded. "Well she didn't fight either, plus I was knocked out for a bit why didn't she take the hit on me?"

Noel sighed. "All of us were here, my guess she didn't want to make a scene."

Natasha smiled. "You two get some rest ok, Noel will you please take her back to her room?" Noel nodded and took Alanna's hand. She gave them a small smile and followed him.

Once they reached her floor, Alanna smiled. "Thanks Noel, we will get back Alex and you did good tonight ok. Don't let it haunt you."

Noel kissed her. "Good night princess."

She returned it. "Will you be here?"

Noel smiled. "I will be right outside the door, I promise." She nodded than shut the door. She hit the bed and started dreaming.

Meanwhile, Natasha said, "Come on we are going back to your dorm tonight." She helped him up and soon they reached his room. Once inside she dragged him to his bed and she got comfortable, she felt his arms around her. The emotions from the battle and what had happened with Keira today were still there and she knew Clint felt all of them. "Good night Clint and thank you for everything." She laid there in silence.


	9. Chapter 9 -Rescue

The next morning Alanna awoke to the sound of her phone going off which she rolled over wondering who could be texting her this early and she opened it. The text was from Keira.

'_Your fate is sealed.'_

Alanna closed it and got up in which she got ready. She opened the door to see Noel sound asleep his head leaning against the wall.

"Noel, come on we have to go."

Noel groaned as he got up and he noticed her expression. "What's wrong?"

She shook her head. "I just had nightmares last night and didn't sleep well."

Noel sighed. "Well let's go see Evelyn and Hawke." They headed toward the cafeteria and as soon as they opened the door Alanna greeted them and Noel said, "So I hope we aren't interrupting you two." They sat down across from them.

Alanna asked, "How are you feeling Hawke?"

Noel said, "I want to apologize Hawke, Evelyn, this is all my fault about Alex. I failed you as a big brother and a leader." Alanna took his hand in comfort.

"It's okay," Hawke said with a frown, he was the one who had really let Alex down in all this, "I'll…_we'll_ get him back. We just have to come up with a plan."

Evelyn nodded at his side. "We can definitely do it if we all work together," she said trying to stay positive.

Meanwhile, in the main living area all of the Avengers were holding a little meeting of their own.

Tony said, "So we need to bring Alex back, any ideas?"

Natasha said, "Well we have to find their hideout." She turned to Clint. "Do you have any ideas?"

Tony smirked. "So Widow and Bird Brain are more involved, do tell us bird brain if you have an idea." Natasha glared at him which had no affect anyway.

Natasha said, "We need to get the new team up here and let them in on the meeting, it's their fight too." She knew after the incident with Keira, she wondered if the new team will ever fight as one. She gave Clint a worried look hoping he got what she was thinking.

"Even if we find their hideout and get Alex back it won't mean anything if we can't break the hold they have on him…face it, Alex is dangerous as long as they control him," Clint said, pointedly ignoring Tony's jabs, he nodded at Natasha to show he understood. "Let's call the new team up here before we discuss further."

A few minutes later Jarvis had relayed the message and then the four remaining kids showed up in the room. Clint motioned for them to take a seat.

"So, Doc, do you have any ideas how to break their control on Alex?" Clint asked Bruce. Bruce twirled his pen between his fingers as he thought.

"Well, it should be similar to what Natasha did with you during the first Loki incident. We just have to make the word, Rasend, meaningless to Alex's mind. Do you think you could do something like that Natasha?" Bruce ventured looking in her direction.

Natasha said, "I can try but those twins will be trying to defend him and we will just have to distract them."

Noel sighed. "Well, our team can play decoy, I owe that bastard Connor some major payback."

Alanna smirked a little. "Oh let's not forget Rylee, she has it coming and trust me after holding back for so long, I am really ready to beat someone up."

Noel gave her a look in understanding. "Where is Keira anyway?"

Alanna shrugged. "Who the hell knows, I don't care about her right now. She's not worth worrying about while Alex is out there."

Noel said, "You are hiding something Alanna."

Alanna just ignored him and Natasha said, "So, I guess I will go search for Keira. Stark start searching for their hideout."

Tony said, "I will work on it and will let you know until than everyone just try to calm down." He said the last part toward Alanna. Alanna gave Noel a look and left following Natasha.

Noel glanced at Clint. "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Yeah, what's on your mind Noel?" Clint asked as Noel walked up, "Do you want to go somewhere quieter for this?" Clint asked motioning to the outside of the room.

Meanwhile, Natasha turned toward Alanna. "What's wrong?" Alanna sighed and they came across an empty room in which they stepped into to talk more privately. Alanna took out her phone and showed Natasha the message in which Natasha shook her head.

"I will let Clint know Alanna. You sure that's all that is bothering you?" She nodded. Natasha said, "Come on, I think training will help you some."

Alanna smiled a little. "You know me so well." They made their way to the gym. Alanna forgot about Keira. "Jarvis where is Keira?"

Jarvis said, "She is in the cafeteria eating."

Alanna turned to Natasha. "See nothing to worry about." Soon they entered the gym and started training. Natasha knew Alanna needed to blow off some steam.

Back in the cafeteria, Keira got up and made her way to the main living area and it wasn't long until she ran into Hawke and Evelyn.

Keira smiled. "Hey guys, sorry I kinda overslept, I'm going outside for a bit. Care to join me?" She knew Evelyn probably hated her right now and it's a possibility that Alanna had gotten to Evelyn too but she's taking a risk here.

Evelyn was a little taken aback at Keira just coming up to her. She could feel Hawke bristle up at her side, but she held up a hand. This was her chance to help out Alanna.

"Yeah, it's okay, we're just on standby anyway, we'll hang out with you," Evelyn smiled. The three of them went outside Hawke at Evelyn's right side and Keira at Evelyn's left.

"So Keira, we were kind of getting worried…you were missing for a while yesterday…" Hawke said casually.

Keira shrugged. "I just panicked and I'm sorry." She knew her gut was right so Evelyn is working for Alanna. She sat down on the bench and stretched out hoping to work on a tan. "You know it's a shame that NY doesn't have the perfect sunny weather." She sighed and met their gaze. "So, I guess we are going to get Alex back. I don't really know him but I wouldn't want to lose him, he seems like he could be a good brother." She wasn't going to allow little miss nosy and her boyfriend to figure out her plans.

"That's funny…it's not like you hadn't been in a fight with us before," Hawke said. Keira was rubbing him the wrong way. He was angry she hadn't stayed to help with the fight…if she had stayed they might have been able to keep those two from taking Alex. Evelyn sighed, taking a seat on the bench next to Keira.

"Well, maybe the twins just scared her more. I know Rylee scares the crap out of me when she's swinging her axe like a psycho," she said smiling, "Say Hawke, why don't you get some rest while we're on standby. I'll come wake you later if Tony finds anything," Evelyn told him. Truthfully, Hawke wasn't in the know about the whole Keira situation and so she didn't want to stress him even more with it. No to mention Hawke had dark rings under his eyes from the night before.

"…fine. See you two later," Hawke said leaving. Evelyn sighed and turned to Keira.

"Sorry about him, he's just really upset," she said, "So Alanna is moved out of the dorm and now it's just you and me! You know, we should stick together…I still have hope that you two can get along one day."

Keira gave Evelyn a glance. "Well, I just hope you don't hate me. I know I haven't really talked to anyone and I never been much of a social person."

Evelyn laughed, "That's okay! I like the challenge of getting quiet people to open up. And yes, Alanna had warned me to be careful of you…but as long as we're teammates I could never really hate you. I just want to try and understand you more…like do you have any hobbies? Is there someone you like? Stuff like that. Let's just forget all the drama for a while," Evelyn told Keira.

Keira sighed. "Well I am from CA and I miss the beach and guy watching. I'm thinking about returning there after I leave here."

"Oh are you leaving soon?" Evelyn frowned, "I hope you aren't leaving because the whole Alanna thing…"

Keira shook her head. "No worries, the beach can wait. So are you and Hawke an item now?" She asked her curiously.

"Ah," Evelyn blushed at Keira's question but smiled, "Yeah, we're together now. Do you have much experience with dating Keira? I know you and Noel were flirting the other day. Do you really like him?" Evelyn asked. She wondered if Keira could give her relationship advice.

Keira sighed. "No I don't like him in that way, I was just doing it for fun and since Noel was hitting on me I thought to humor him. I never got a chance to date so all I can tell you Evelyn is don't let him go, if he means a lot to you."

Back with Noel and Clint, they ended up in a room not far from the main living area and once Noel entered he turned back to Clint. "I just want to say that I want to resume the leader position and I shouldn't had freaked out like that before. You have enough to worry about with Keira at the moment."

"It's not a big deal, but if you're ready to take it back then I'm all for it," Clint told him patting Noel on the shoulder. "Alanna could really use you at her side too you know."

Than with Noel, he went silent when he mentioned Alanna and looked out the window. "You know I feel responsible for what had happened to Alex yesterday, I feel like a failure but that is what payback is for. I feel ready to beat the crap out of that twin brother." He didn't want to talk about Alanna right now and he knew Clint would notice he was avoiding the Alanna topic.

"Wow that was a subtle topic change," Clint chuckled, but he nodded, "But, how do you feel responsible? We were all at fault."

Noel shrugged. "Just do, so how have you been?" He was worried for his friend and it's not like that had a full on conversation for a while.

"Things have been okay with me, managing a bunch of kids is harder then it seems, but you guys keep things interesting. What about you Noel? I'm proud of you for becoming leader again," Clint told him.

Noel turned back to him "I know we are burden but I wonder what were you thinking back when you saved me, did you know that you were going to bring me to S.H.I.E.L.D right away? I'm just curious." He said.

Clint smiled when he remembered running into Noel back then. "At first I was surprised about getting the mission to go after you. I mean you were just some street punk after revenge for your father…I was supposed to scare you out of getting yourself involved in government affairs before the FBI decided to hurt you, but then I saw the evidence you had gathered in that amount of time and was really impressed at your skills. I just knew I had to introduce you to Fury and things just went from there," Clint told him. "Your information gathering skills are some of the best in S.H.I.E.L.D, after all."

Noel smiled. "Thanks for the truth, I just hope I haven't given you any reason to doubt that decision Clint."

Back in the gym Natasha and Alanna had sat down to take a break and Alanna said. "I haven't told Noel anything yet."

Natasha nodded. "Well, maybe later on you can find the time."

Alanna smiled. "Thanks for your support Natasha, you are a good friend."

Natasha said, "You are welcome and you know you can come to me at anytime." Alanna nodded than they sat there in silence.

Back upstairs Steve asked Tony, "Any luck?"

Tony shook his head. "But I am getting close."

Steve nodded. "We will get him back Stark."

Tony smirked. "Oh I know I plan on going in there all badass, showing our Avengers power." Steve rolled his eyes and Tony just laughed a little than continued his search.

Meanwhile, at a Stark research center not far away, Rylee and Alex had just finished ransacking the place for information. Connor was back at the base waiting on their return.

"Hmm, this sure was easy, _how boring," _Rylee sighed swinging her axe back into it's holder on her back.

"Well, they were just pencil pushers…you couldn't have thought they would have put up a decent fight," Alex told her as he busily typed away at one of Stark's computers. After his memories had returned…he had begun working with Rylee and Connor without them having to use the mind control.

"At least Stark will rue the day he made enemies of Hydra," Rylee grinned looking at all her handiwork. There were dead scientists lying on the floor everywhere.

"You went a little far…don't you think they would have been more useful to us alive?" Alex asked. Rylee glared at him, drawing her axe again. Alex pretended not to wince.

"Being with those _Avengers_ has made you soft brother…you did not even kill one of them…perhaps I should teach you the joy of causing true pain?" Rylee hissed.

"Connor will get angry if you break the computer before I get the data we need," Alex reminded her quickly. Rylee frowned but put her axe away with a pout.

"Then hurry, I'm getting bored and want to play," she pouted. Alex sighed in relief and kept extracting data from Stark's machine.

He was helping his brother and sister, but it wasn't because he wanted to. In fact, he missed the others, even Evelyn who tried to cuddle him all the time. He preferred over Rylee's abuse any day. Yes, his sister loved to put his immortality to test every night it seemed.

So secretly Alex was leaving traces behind on each computer they hit in the hopes that Tony or even Noel would be able to find their hideout's location.

Once he finished leaving the address in an encrypted file, he turned to Rylee and held up a disk of extracted data, "Got it, let's go."

"Finally!" Rylee exclaimed and they both took off towards their base.

It wasn't long until Tony came over Jarvis. "Guys, we have a hit on the twin's hideout, everyone suit up and let's go kick their ass."

Noel smirked at Clint. "Finally we get to have some fun." He rushed out of the room and went to grab his stuff.

Meanwhile, Natasha and Alanna were getting ready and were the first ones to meet the other Avengers in the main living area. Keira soon followed hoping to prove herself this time, she wasn't going to sit out this time.

Once everyone was gathered Noel turned to his team. "So let's show those two on what it means to take a fellow teammate."

Steve called, "Everyone move out!" Thor and Tony took off while the rest piled into the jet.

A few minutes later a noise was heard outside the hideout and Connor glanced out the window. "Son of a bitch, they found us. Rylee, Rasend prepare for battle."

Tony entered first and started firing up the place with his repulsors. "Hey kids, you know you should respect your elders."

Thor summoned lightning and Connor dodged it. "We had been waiting for you!"

Noel and the rest left the jet and Noel said, "Alright I take Keira, Alanna you watch Hawke and Evelyn."

Steve said, "I will take Hulk and cover the east side, Clint, Natasha take the west side."

Connor smirked, "So come to take back your teammate how touching." Noel attacked him with Keira covering his back sending out tremors but not enough to hurt her team. Alanna glanced back at Evelyn and Hawke ignoring Keira and Noel at the moment.

"Be careful." She went after Rylee attacking her.

Meanwhile, Natasha turned to Clint. "I need a distraction, cover me while I try to reach Alex." She gave him a small smile hoping their plan will work.

Clint nodded, he had faith in Natasha and that she could do this. "You got it, hot stuff," Clint winked at her as he readied his arrows and went rushing out drawing the enemy's attention.

At that same moment lots of Hydra lackeys started storming the group and attacking. Hawke transformed and took to the fight knocking them out left and right with Evelyn at his side. Alex, unable to control himself at Connor's command also began attacking the group of heroes, sparring against Steve who kept blocking his ice blades with his shield.

"Alex, get ahold of yourself! We're here to rescue you," Steve pleaded with him.

"Sorry, I would stop if I could, Cap," Alex said still attacking. Just then Clint joined the fight.

"Hey kid, don't worry, we're going to stop you from doing anything stupid," Clint said as he and Steve continued to distract Alex so Natasha could sneak up.

Bruce nodded at Natasha and handed her a syringe, "This tranquilizer will be strong enough to put Alex down…we're counting on you," he told her before becoming the Hulk and starting to fight.

Meanwhile, Rylee took special attention to Alanna, "Hello you little bitch, time to get my payback!" Rylee lunged forward with her axe in a crazed fashion—she brought it smashing down into Alanna's shoulder. Rylee laughed at Alanna's cry of pain and brought the axe back to her lips, licking the blood. "Hmmm. Such a nice cry of pain, I want to hear more!" She began attacking Alanna more.

Alanna drew her sword and swung it at Rylee. "You will never take me down bitch. I have more experience than you!" She attacked using her sword than at the last moment took her kinetic ability slamming Rylee into a wall than rushed at her stabbing her in her swinging arm making her drop her axe. Than she took her fist and slammed it right into her face.

Noel whistled as he saw the whole thing happen and Connor was pissed. "No one attacks my sister!" Connor charged but Noel stopped him by using his elemental ability.

"No one touches my girlfriend!"

Connor smirked. "Well well she got you whipped good."

Keira unleashed a powerful tremor sending Connor flying and Alanna turned toward them. "Thanks."

Meanwhile, Natasha took the syringe and was able to get behind Alex. "Kid, I am so, so sorry." She stuck it into his neck and released the serum. Natasha exclaimed, "Guys, I did it!"

Connor in rage had gone after Natasha but before she could react, she saw Clint standing there in front of her.

Alanna rushed over standing behind Connor with her sword to his throat. "Don't even think about hurting Black Widow." She smiled at Clint.

Noel had rushed to Alex immediately hoping he was ok and to watch his back. "I am so sorry Alex, I won't fail you this time."

"It's…okay…I trust you…Leader," Alex managed to say just before he passed out. Once all the other Hydra lackeys were taken care of, Hawke turned back into human form and rushed over along with Evelyn.

"Thanks Noel," Hawke said as he gently took Alex from him and carried him back to the jet.

Evelyn smiled and patted Noel on the back, "Glad to have you as leader again!" She exclaimed. Thor and Steve gathered up the twins into handcuffs as they left while Tony was busy looking into all the data of his the twins had managed to steal.

As Rylee passed Alanna she spit at her but missed, glaring at Alanna as blood ran down from her nose.

Clint shook his head, "Steve, let's wait for a S.H.I.E.L.D jet for those two—we'll take them straight back to the helicarrier for questioning," he said and Steve nodded as did Thor who was holding Connor. Clint turned to Natasha, "Good luck with Alex, I know you can do the same magic you did with me," he told her kissing her temple before going over to where Thor and Steve were, "I'll be back after we drop these two off."

After that, the kids, Stark, Bruce, and Natasha took off back to Stark Tower. When they finally arrived, Bruce and Natasha took Alex off to the lab for some privacy to do the un-brainwashing while the kids waited in the living area. Hawke turned to Keira with an apologetic look.

"Keira, sorry about earlier. You were a great help during the fight today," he told her.

Keira just shrugged. "It's whatever."

Alanna rolled her eyes and glanced at Noel. "You did well today leader." She leaned in and kissed him in which he returned it.

Noel said, "Hawke, Evelyn you two did well also and you too Keira."

Alanna grabbed Noel's hand. "Come on." She escorted him out of the main living area and to an off room. Once inside she turned to him. "I have a lot to tell you." Noel nodded and waited patiently.

Keira at the same moment left and returned back to the girls dorm to rest.

Back on the helicarrier Fury said, "Good work, now that these two are in custody we should find out who is really behind this." He personally escorted Rylee and Connor to a cell. Once they were inside the cell Fury said, "Agent Barton may I have a word with you before you leave alone?" Steve nodded and told Thor to wait at the jet for Clint.

"Sir…?" Clint asked raising an eyebrow. He waited for what Fury would say next thinking it might be something about Keira since they had sent the last info.

Inside the tower Natasha. "Come on Alex, breakthrough we are your friends, you are Alex Bennett and no one else."

Back in the room Noel sighed. "Well thanks for updating me Alanna, I am not mad and I am happy Clint and Natasha are working hard on this just as much as I am. I don't blame you for your past Alanna, it doesn't matter what you did because I love you for who you are now."

Alanna smiled and kissed him, "Thank you."

Noel embraced her, "How is your shoulder?"

Alanna said, "It's fine, I took a pain pill and wrapped it. That bitch didn't go deep luckily."

Noel nodded. "I love you."

She replied with a kiss than pulled away. "Let's go wait for Alex." Noel nodded and followed her back to the main living area.

It took many hours, and by the time Natasha had finished with Alex, Evelyn was almost falling asleep on Hawke's shoulder.

"Um, thank you everyone for saving me," Alex said as he walked into the room followed by Bruce and Natasha. Both Evelyn and Hawke jumped up at his appearance. Evelyn ran forward and dive-hugged him like she always had. Alex chuckled and hugged her back for once. Evelyn started to sniffle a little.

"Don't you ever do that again!" She wailed. Hawke laughed and ruffled Alex's hair.

"Glad to have you back, Alex," he said and then nodded to Natasha, "Thanks so much, Natasha. I owe you one."

"You kids are still up?" Bruce said looking tired himself.

Alanna and Noel had walked over in which Noel smiled. "Good to have you back Alex."

Alanna nodded. "We were worried a lot but I knew Natasha would come through." Alanna smiled at her friend in which Natasha nodded.

"I wanted to thank you for earlier too Alanna."

Alanna smiled. "You are welcome."

Noel said, "Alright everyone, let's all get some rest, we had a big day."

Natasha said, "I agree with Noel."

Alanna said, "Night guys." She dragged Noel away and Natasha smiled. She sat down waiting for Clint to return.

Back on the helicarrier Fury said, "Any updates on Keira, do we have a reason for her going after Alanna?" He asked Clint.

"Right, Alanna revealed that Keira is CIA director Johnstone's daughter. Also, that Alanna had killed Keira's older brother when she was working undercover to stop a terrorist operation as a double agent…it was in self-defense, but that might be the reason Keira is out to kill Alanna now," Clint explained to him. "What do you think of that info?"

Fury took it all in. "I think this got a lot more serious, just keep with the spying for now and you, Agents Romanoff and Sommers don't leave her alone. Stick with the plan if Keira tries to harm Alanna, you and Agent Romanoff must bring her in."

"Yes sir, will do. Now if you'll excuse me I'll take make leave," Clint said. Fury nodded at him to go and Clint walked back outside to join Steve since Thor had already returned to Asgard. They flew back to the tower.

"Honey I'm home," Clint said as he walked in and saw Natasha waiting for him. He walked over and gave her a kiss, "How did everything go?"

Natasha nodded. "It went well, come on." She dragged him out of the main living area and headed toward her floor. Once they arrived they saw Noel standing outside Alanna's door.

"Hey Natasha, Clint."

Natasha smiled. "Night Noel." She dragged Clint inside her room locking the door. "So, how did it go with Fury?" She asked him curiously.

"He asked me if we had any more information on the situation with Keira," Clint started as he kicked off his boots, "I told him the info Alanna had shared with us about why Keira is doing what she's doing now…Fury said just to keep a closer eye on her and Alanna for now. Also he knows things have gotten more serious."

Natasha nodded slightly and grabbed her Russian vodka. "Well that's good that Fury knows everything, I didn't have the time to tell him." She poured herself some and sat down on the couch. She felt exhausted from the battle today. "I have something to show you Clint."

"Uh-oh, you're hitting the bottle. Must be bad," Clint said walking over and sitting beside her. "Should I give you a massage? Help loosen those tight muscles…?" Clint grinned.

Natasha said, "Sure, I could use a massage." She leaned forward slightly. She took another sip before reaching for her phone. "This is a copy text message from Alanna, she sent it to me when we were talking. Alanna said Keira had sent it to her this morning. Remember we must keep our cover." She showed Clint the message.

Clint hadn't thought Natasha would accept the massage, since he was just being stupid, but he was happy to oblige. Anything to touch her. When he saw the message though, he frowned. "Shit, this is serious. Keira must be ready to start her plan now. She's going to try and kill Alanna," Clint said, "What should we do?"

Natasha said, "Just keep guarding Alanna but whatever her plan is, Keira is getting outside help and we just have to keep alert for any suspicious activity." She told him.

"You're right, we'll have to try and intercept her little helpers…" Clint trailed off. He was worried now. He hoped they would be able to stop Keira before anything terrible could happen.

Natasha turned toward him and kissed him. "It's going to be ok Clint, we will make sure she gets out of this alive." She leaned back into him. "Thank you for being my security and for protecting me today from Connor." She tried to calm him down.

"Ha, Alanna took care of him, but I guess I was her back up," he said, feeling better after Natasha's reassurance. They would stop whatever Keira was planning.

Natasha said, "You were the first though and I am grateful Clint, always am." She kissed him again. She hoped her feelings reached him because he made her feel happy and safe. She loved him and she always will.


	10. Chapter 10 - Camping Trip

Considering the chaos of yesterday, Clint was happy to be taking a day off. He had just returned to the Tower from a trip into the city alone. As soon as he walked into the entrance Tony was waiting for him.

"You know, Natasha will get suspicious if you keep sneaking off alone," Tony grinned as he sipped from a glass of scotch. Clint sighed, took off his favorite sunglasses and slide them into his jacket pocket.

"Not if you keep your big mouth closed," Clint said, "I know it's a challenge for you though." Tony laughed.

"So, did get things for the camping trip set up?" Tony asked instead.

"Yeah, so let's call'em all in, shall we?" Clint grinned. Jarvis called the kids, and Natasha in and soon Clint and Tony were explaining.

"So…we're going camping…?" Hawke asked while Evelyn was practically dancing with excitement at his side.

"Camping…?" Alex inclined his head like a cat.

"It's like living outside!" Evelyn explained with a wide grin.

"Ah." Alex's eyes lit up, Clint could have sworn they sparkled.

"Yeah, Natasha, Stark and I will be coming with you guys. After yesterday we feel like everyone could use a break. Let's all try to get closer okay? Noel, you'll be in charge of keeping everyone in line, but remember to take time for yourself as well," Clint told him.

Noel sighed. "I guess I can play babysitter again..." Alanna laughed a little and took his hand.

"Hey we will behave right Keira?" She said sending a slight glare to her.

Keira shrugged. "Too bad it's not the beach but the weather is changing and it would suck to even try now."

Noel smiled. "At least you got me to hang out with." Keira gave him the flirty look and Alanna hit Noel upside the head in which she leaned into his ear.

"Knock down the flirting some, damn you need her plans and I am still your girlfriend!"

Noel rubbed his head. "Sorry, I just can't help that I am hot." Alanna went to hit him again but he dodged it. "Come on everyone let's go grab some stuff." He left and Keira followed with googly eyes.

Alanna screamed. "Noel Sommers you will pay for that comment." She ran after them and once it was just the three avengers standing there waiting for the kids to come back.

Tony turned to Clint. "Why is Keira all over Noel? I mean he's with Alanna and she seems to be jealous. My guess he's two timing her." He waited for Clint's answer.

Meanwhile, Keira had grabbed her stuff thinking that she might be able to get Alanna alone to talk to her on this trip but if she only planned it right. She went to meet up with Evelyn and Hawke who were already waiting.

Keira smiled. "Hawke, Evelyn you two love birds ready?" She said. Noel had soon joined up with them and they decided to go wait for Alanna.

Alanna in her room meanwhile just, entered her room and she saw a box sitting there in which she walked over. She saw a note in Natasha's handwriting and she read it. "I found this, it came from your hometown." Alanna ripped open the box and it was filled with her stuff that she had left behind, mementos of her parents and other stuff. Alanna eyes grew wide.

"My aunt knows where I am."

She saw a small note: "Alanna, this is what you had left behind at my house. Took me forever to track you down but through the help of your father's friend of the CIA I wanted to give these back to you. I am dying with cancer and hope to see you soon. I plan to come to NYC and to the institute within a week." Alanna froze and she started shaking she couldn't handle this again, she didn't want to relive her past the 4 years of misery living with her.

Soon there was a knock at the door and Noel said, "Hey you ok?"

Alanna smiled. "Yeah, just give me a minute." Noel nodded slightly and soon she was ready. Alanna texted Natasha: "I need your help and Clint's help, it's not about Keira this time."

Natasha checked her phone and texted Clint: "Alanna needs us. We have to talk to her asap."

Clint glanced at his phone and then looked over at Natasha. "You could have just said something. I'm right next to you," he laughed and then nodded, "We'll be right back kids."

He and Natasha walked up to Natasha's room and Clint saw Noel was already there. It didn't surprise him. Alanna was looking freaked out. He turned to her.

"Is something wrong? Natasha got your text and we came right away," Clint told her.

Alanna sighed. "I'm sorry for ruining our fun day."

Natasha sat down next to her and shook her head. "It's ok, was this about the package I found?"

Alanna nodded. "My aunt who I was forced to stay with after my parents died, she was the one who had sent the package. She said it took forever to track me down to give me it."

Noel said, "Was this the same aunt who hurt you?"

Alanna nodded and took a deep breath trying to get her words together. "She put a small note in there and she's dying from cancer and wants to see me within a week here at the institute. I can't handle reliving the pain, god I blocked it for so long. She abused me and now she wants to see me after I had ran away 5 years ago." Natasha didn't know what to say and turned to Clint. Noel gave her a concern look.

"It's ok calm down." He noticed how badly shaken she was.

Clint frowned. "Well, if you really don't want to see her, which I can understand, we can refuse her to enter the institute…but it's up to you Alanna."

Alanna said, "I can't see her again guys please don't allow it. Talk to Stark and tell him to not allow it." She told them.

"Alright, we'll let him know. Now just finish getting ready and try not to let it ruin the trip for you, okay?" Clint said. He wondered briefly if this was Alanna's aunt's way of trying to apologize for the things she had done before she died, but it wasn't his place to contradict Alanna's decision. He just hoped she could put it behind her enough to have fun.

Alanna said, "I am ready, let's just get the hell of the city for awhile." She grabbed her stuff and walked out of the room. Noel gave them a concerned look than followed her.

Natasha sighed. "Well I guess it's my fault since I gave her the package knowing it was from FL."

Clint shook his head coming close to her. "No, her aunt would have got that package to her regardless who had delivered it," he told her, "We'll just have to try and keep Alanna's mind off it."

Natasha sighed. "Yeah her focus on Keira would let her forget."

Clint sighed, this trip was already off to a _great_ start, "Noel I'm counting on you to keep Keira off her back…sorry to put a lot on you, come to us for help if you need it. We'll all be watching out for everyone so just focus on Alanna."

Noel rolled his eyes and sighed. "Thanks Clint, just what I wanted today, more responsibility." He walked over to his friends. "So, let's go."

Tony nodded. "Everyone in the limo we are going to have a great time." Soon they left the tower and Alanna could tell Noel was upset slightly but at the same time she noticed he was trying to enjoy himself.

Alanna said, "I am an idiot." She sat next to Noel and Natasha.

Natasha said, "I am so sorry Alanna." Alanna turned to her friend.

"You have nothing to apologize for, it's my fault I should of just kept my mouth shut and not complained."

Natasha curiously asked, "So what was in the box?"

Alanna said, "Momentos of my parents and other special stuff."

Natasha nodded. "Well just try to have fun."

Alanna said, "I will try." Noel squeezed her hand in comfort and Alanna nodded.

Keira said, "So Noel how about we hang out as soon as we get there?"

Noel gave her a wink. "Sure, I wouldn't mind." Alanna ignored them and glanced out the window. She felt Hawke and Evelyn's gazes on her and she knew they were concerned.

It was a half hour ride to the camp and the irony of riding to the camp in one of Stark's limos wasn't lost on Clint. He couldn't help feeling bad for the responsibly he was giving Noel, but at the same time Noel had asked him for the leadership position back. He figured Noel was just stressed and it would be best to let him ride it out.

As soon as they hit the campground everyone helped get the supplies out of the limo and they took it to a clearing far back in the woods. It figures Stark would have a private camping ground.

Clint tossed a bag to Hawke. "Hey, wanna help me set up the tents?"

Hawke nodded. "No problem, come on Alex, I'll show you how to do it."

There was going to be four tents, one for the boys, one for the girls and one for Stark and one for Clint and Natasha.

Keira wasted no time in coming over to Noel and dragged him away to go explore. Alanna glared in their direction and went in the opposite direction looking for a place to chill and to think, soon she came across a river and took a seat on the ground. Natasha saw her not far from the spot and just gave her some space knowing Alanna would come around eventually.

Tony said, "Well, I see three of them too off already, just hope they won't get lost."

Natasha said, "You worry too much Stark, Alanna and Noel are fine and I'm sure Keira is enjoying herself."

Tony said, "Clint you didn't answer me about Keira and Noel." He glared at the archer.

"Noel is trying to do some information gathering, he's not really into Keira, Tony." Clint had finished setting up the girls' tent and moved on to the next. Hawke and Alex were tangled in their first while Evelyn laughed at them. They were too far away to hear the conversation so Clint continued. "Keira is trying to hurt Alanna because Alanna had killed her brother in self defense on a mission. Not to mention Keira's father is former director of the CIA, Johnstone…it's complicated. By the way I need a favor," Clint said turning to Tony.

Tony was in shock. "Damn, but so far I doubt Noel is having much luck." He gave Clint a look "You know if I didn't know better I think that you and Natasha are acting like Alanna and Noel's parents more than their mentors. I mean Alanna complains to you two like a kid would to a parent, it just makes me wonder if you two aren't trying to replace their parents." He knew Clint would probably hit him or something but it was worth his curiosity. "So what is it that you need to ask me the famous, awesome Tony Stark about?"

Clint ignored the parent comment. "Alanna's aunt is going to come to the institute to visit her sometime in the next two weeks and Alanna doesn't want to see her. We need you to turn her away at the door."

Tony gave him a weird look. "Why on earth would I do that huh bird brain? I love to show off my stuff and plus I think Alanna should see her in my opinion."

"Her aunt used to abuse her, Tony. I'm not sure I should be the one to tell you this, but it was so bad that Alanna had to run away from home five years ago. She doesn't want to see her aunt so please just turn her away. I'm asking you as a," Clint nearly choked on the word, "…friend." He hoped Stark would get over his diva nature and help Alanna out.

Tony turned serious. "I'm sorry I made a smartass comment Clint. I don't know the kids that well and if Alanna doesn't want to see her aunt than I will turn her away in order to protect Alanna. I just want to help them in any way possible and I guess now is the chance."

"Thanks," Clint said. Tony was a good guy. You just had to give him a chance. He smirked and tossed Tony the other bag. "Now help me set up the other tent."

Meanwhile, Noel, Keira, and Alanna had returned to the camping area and Keira was hanging all over Noel in which Alanna snapped.

"Hey Keira lay off my boyfriend!"

Keira backed off. "Sorry, I didn't mean to cross the line."

Noel sighed. "Chill out you two, I need a few minutes alone just stay away from each other." He walked over to get some water and sat down.

Alanna saw Keira walk over to Evelyn and the others in which Keira said, "Hey guys, what is going on?" She asked her friends.

"We just finished setting up tents," Alex told her. Evelyn laughed.

"It was funny, you should have seen it Keira both of them got all tangled up!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah," Hawke said, but he smiled at her good naturedly.

"So, what were you guys doing?" Evelyn asked Keira.

Keira smiled at Evelyn's story. "Nothing just exploring."

"Alanna looks mad, are she and Noel fighting? Again?" Hawke frowned.

Keira shrugged. "Who knows but let's not worry about them, we need to have fun."

Meanwhile, Tony glared at Clint. "Yeah I don't think so, Stark does not set up tents." Natasha had walked over than.

"Do it Stark or else."

Tony sighed. "Fine."

She stood there amused by Tony doing domestic work for once than turned her gaze back to Alanna and Noel.

Alanna was sitting on the other side on her own while Noel was in deep thought and she sighed thinking. "Maybe this trip was a bad idea."

Soon she heard Tony say, "There it's done, no more asking me to do work alright bird brain."

Natasha heard him and laughed. "Well just for that you are on dinner duty tonight, so get to it."

Tony groaned. "Assassins can't live with them." Natasha shook her head and stood there in thought.

Once everything was done and they had lunch, it was time for some hiking. Clint lead the pack with Natasha and Stark at his side. It was funny to see pampered Tony sloshing through muddy swamp at some points. Truthfully all the kids except for Alanna and Noel looked like they were having a blast. Of course he couldn't tell with Keira since she was good at hiding her emotions. Alex had an unfortunate run in with some poison ivy, but it was nothing a little lotion wouldn't fix. They returned to camp at sunset.

Once everyone returned Alanna asked Natasha to help her in making a bonfire in which she gladly helped. Once the fire was made they sat next to it and Natasha asked, "You alright?"

Alanna nodded. "I am fine, that hike killed me though."

She laughed. "Well it was worth seeing Stark get dirty wasn't it?"

Alanna joined in the laughter. "Man I wish I could of caught it on video."

Stark than walked over. "Talking about me ladies?"

Alanna shook her head. "Nope."

Tony said, "Yeah well it's nice that my misery had made your day."

Alanna than remembered something. "Hey Natasha do you mind if I talk to Stark alone for a minute?"

Natasha understood. "No problem."

Tony asked, "What is it Alanna?"

Alanna said, "I just wanted to tell you that I had talked to Noel and I decided to turn down your offer."

Tony nodded. "I understand but just know my tower is always open to you guys."

Alanna smiled. "Thanks you are a good guy Stark." She stood up and went to grab a drink. Noel had than sat down next to Stark in a chair.

"Man Stark I didn't know nature got along with you so well." He laughed and Tony smirked.

"Yea well if bird brain would of kept us on the path I wouldn't had gotten all muddy." He yelled at Clint. Noel laughed harder and Tony said, "Laugh it up ninja boy."

Noel said, "Sorry it's just nice to bond with you, with everyone."

Tony said, "Yeah well you kids are alright."

Noel said, "Hey everyone come over here I have an idea." Alanna rolled her eyes and Natasha smiled.

"What is this genius idea?"

Once everyone was gathered, Noel smirked. "Truth or Dare."

Alanna put her hands up. "Hell no Noel bad idea."

Keira nodded. "No offense but that is a terrible idea."

Noel said, "Fine, what about the rest of you?"

"Aww. Sounds fun!" Evelyn said, bouncing in her seat.

"As long as there's no nudity, I'm in," Hawke said.

"I wanna try," Alex said interested.

Noel laughed at Hawke's comment. "Man chill, has Stark corrupted you or something?"

Tony said, "Nope I am innocent honest."

Natasha laughed at that. "Well I am in, Clint?"

Tony said, "I never turn down a challenge."

Clint was a little wary of this but he nodded, it would be fun if he got to mess with Tony more, "Yeah, so how do we choose who goes first?"

Noel smirked. "Come on Alanna, Keira, it's mandatory bonding."

Alanna glared at him. "Seriously use the leader card why don't you?"

Keira said, "Fine."

Alanna knew she was outnumbered. "Ok but nothing too personal or else you will be sorry."

Noel laughed a little. "Alright, Clint you go first."

Clint grinned, "Tony I dare you to stand up and sing I'm a little teapot while spinning around."

Tony said, "Oh you are so going down Robin Hood." He stood up and done it in which everyone got a kick out of it. After a few minutes "Clint I dare you to stand in front of Natasha and make bird mating calls." He grinned at his idea.

Clint smirked and stood up walking in front of Natasha. He had no freaking clue what bird mating calls sounded like, but in no way would that stop him from being the sexist damn bird Natasha ever heard. His dare ended in lots of laughter. Clint sat next to Natasha and turned to Noel, "You're up, leader."

Natasha leaned over and kissed Clint on the cheek and whispered in his ear. "I enjoyed that."

Noel smirked. "Truth than Clint but nothing too personal."

Clint blushed at Natasha but continued on. "Noel have you ever…wore the same pair of underwear for more than 3 days?"

Noel said, "Nope." He answered honestly than turn to Natasha, "your turn."

Natasha said, "Truth."

Noel smiled, "If you had a nickname for Tony what would it be?"

Natasha said, "Easy, bucket head." Tony rolled his eyes while everyone laughed. Natasha turned to Evelyn, "Your turn."

"Ok, Alanna truth or dare?" Evelyn asked.

Alanna said, "Dare. Bring it on my friend."

Evelyn put a finger to her chin, "Hmm…I dare you to…kiss Tony on the cheek!"

Alanna sighed. "Sorry Noel." She got up and went over and kissed Tony on the cheek. Alanna turned back to Evelyn. "I dare you to get in front of Hawke and say the line "Romeo, Romeo where is thy Romeo?"

"Haha, no problem!" Evelyn went in front of Hawke and did the line, but she kept messing up and everyone laughed, once she finished she turned to Alex. "Your turn."

"Keira, truth or dare?" Alex grinned as he asked her.

Keira said, "Dare Alex."

"Ok then," Alex thought for a moment, "I dare you to put your finger up your nose then stick in your mouth."

Keira grossed out, "Boys..." She did it quickly than left to go wash out her mouth. Once she came back. "Alex truth or dare?"

Alex laughed pleased with himself. "Dare," he said, after all it was only fair.

Keira sighed. "I dare you to take off your shirt and sing I'm sexy and I know it." She grinned at the stupid idea. "Than when you are done Alex, you have to do Hawke since he's the only one left."

"Haha, fine!" Alex did the dare without hesitation; he was actually pretty lean muscled not that you would know it from the baggy clothes he always wore. Then he turned to Hawke with a smirk, "Truth or dare?"

"Uhhh…truth," Hawke said, he was no where near confident to do the weird things Alex could come up with. Alex frowned a little disappointed but nodded, "Okay then, what was the name of the last porn that you watched?"

Hawke almost choked, but then he turned bright red and lowered his head, "…Busty Babes 18…"

All the guys erupted into laughter while Evelyn yelled, "HAWKE LOWE!" and punched her boyfriend in the arm.

Then the game finished.

Noel said, "Alright well that was interesting, how about some food?"

Tony smirked. "Oh I'm sure widow and bird brain can deal with it."

Natasha sighed. "I will get it ready and you kids can cook on the fire, you need to learn some survival skills." Once the kids got food in their stomachs they all went their separate ways. Alanna grabbed Noel and escorted him away to talk.

"So anything yet?"

Noel shook his head. "No I'm sorry but I don't think she's going to talk. Should I stop?"

Alanna sighed. "Yes, I'll go ask Evelyn. Thanks Noel for having my back."

Noel smiled. "Always princess." he leaned in and kissed her which she returned it. Natasha smiled at the scene and turned back to Clint with a smile.

Soon Alanna approached Evelyn. "Can I talk to you alone for a minute?" Keira was still by the fire with Tony.

Evelyn nodded, "Sure what's up?"

Alanna glanced around to make sure no one was eavesdropping. "Have you learned anything from Keira? Noel didn't get anywhere so I was hoping you learned something but if you haven't than it's ok."

"The only thing she told me is that she likes the beach and she's from California…sorry Alanna," Evelyn told her. "She's really good at keeping secrets…somehow I think she was on to me helping you."

Alanna nodded. "It's ok, just give up Evelyn. I don't want you hurt." She hugged her friend. "I have a favor to ask though."

Evelyn smiled as she returned the hug then let go. "Sure, I will do anything I can to help."

Alanna laughed a little. "This might sound weird but since us three girls are sharing a tent tonight, would you mind being the barrier by sleeping in the middle? If you don't feel safe I can arm you just as a precaution. I didn't come unprepared."

Evelyn laughed. "It's fine! I will sleep in the middle…but you know you could probably have Clint go sleep in the tent with Tony and stay with Natasha if you're really worried. I'm sure they would be okay with it," Evelyn told her.

Alanna said, "Well I didn't think of that, I will go ask them than. Thanks Evelyn." She left and headed toward Natasha. "Can I talk to you and Clint alone?"

Natasha smiled. "Sure, hey Clint come here." She yelled.

Clint heard her and walked over. "Hey Alanna, what's up?"

Alanna laughed a little. "Well... "I just talked to Evelyn and I wanted to tell you that Evelyn and Noel got no where on getting information out of Keira. Keira probably figured it out that I was using them to spy on her." She started.

"Damn…well it's not like that's a surprise coming from the daughter of a CIA director…" Clint sighed.

Alanna nodded. "I know I think she's onto you two as well, I mean you two acting more protective of me recently." She felt worried even more now.

Natasha said, "Well we can handle it so what else is on your mind?"

Alanna said, "I'm sorry if I sound selfish here but Clint would you be mad if I slept in Natasha's tent tonight and you bunk with Stark?"

"What…SLEEP WITH STARK?" Clint's brain nearly broke. He stood there in terror and Tony walked over with his hands on his hip.

"Sorry Alanna, but he's not really my type," Tony said.

"Damn, I guess there's no other way," Clint suddenly said as he had finally processed all the facts. Letting Alanna sleep in the same tent as Keira was inviting disaster. He turned to Tony, "Stark, I'm sleeping with you."

"Whoa," Tony said turning to Natasha, "Is he always this aggressive in bed?"

Clint's face turned red, "You know what I meant, Stark he growled. He went in the tent and grabbed his sleeping bag and took it to Tony's tent.

"Well, at least he has a nice ass," Tony snorted, winking at Natasha before running over to his tent to make sure Clint wasn't in there breaking anything.

Alanna felt terrible. "I am so, so sorry Natasha." She walked away and toward Stark's tent "Hey Clint, Stark I am sorry seriously, I shouldn't be so selfish." She walked toward the girls tent and grabbed her stuff than headed toward Natasha's throwing in her stuff than entered and closed it up. Natasha saw Clint and Tony's expressions and shook her head.

Tony turned to Clint. "I think we just upset Alanna big time."

Meanwhile, Natasha entered the tent. "Hey you ok?" She asked Alanna. Alanna laid there not facing her. "I'm fine." Natasha left her alone. It got late and everyone hit the tents for the night.


	11. Chapter 11 - Hijinks

The next morning everyone was up and Tony, who was usually the night owl, wasn't used to being awake so early unlike Natasha and Clint who trained the kids early every day. Tony smirked at the perfect opportunity to mess with Clint and Natasha.

"So, Robin Hood are you going to play domestic wife and make us some breakfast? Or will it be the deadly widow?"

Natasha glared at him. "You know my gun is right over there Stark, if you want breakfast get your own." Alanna smirked at her friend as she sat next to the fire that she had help start. Tony shook his head.

"Hey bird brain you going to get me breakfast?" He asked Clint as the archer walked over. Tony than noticed that Keira and Noel weren't around and Hawke and the others were not far from them but out of earshot for Tony to ask Alanna something that had been bothering him. "So Alanna, where are Keira and Noel? I'm surprised you haven't gone after them."

Alanna shrugged. "I saw them go explore some more, I think Noel is still trying to find out more info."

Tony raised a brow. "Aren't you jealous?" Alanna was silent than and Natasha met Clint's gaze with a look of slight concern than turned back to Tony.

"Leave it alone Stark."

Tony sighed than turned serious. "Alanna your aunt won't step foot in the institute, so don't worry." Alanna froze, Tony noticed her change in body posture instantly in which she answered him.

"Thanks Stark."

She sat there in her thoughts and Natasha said, "Alanna?"

Alanna met her gaze and smiled. "So what is for breakfast?" Natasha smiled and handed her some protein bars noticing the act right away. Natasha than walked over to Clint and whispered.

"Hey, you alright?"

Meanwhile, Keira and Noel were still exploring and Keira spoke, "So, Noel you really love Alanna don't you?"

Noel nodded. "Yeah, she's great."

Keira smiled. "She's lucky, I never had a guy look at me that way before."

Noel knew she was being sincere in that moment and awkwardly said,"Well, someday you might find a guy."

Keira nodded. "Well, let's go back and eat I'm hungry."

Noel smiled. "Yeah, I hope it's something good." A few minutes later Alanna spotted them out of the corner of her eye and Natasha walked over giving them protein bars in which Noel groaned.

"Man, you are just as bad as Clint, Natasha. When we are missions that is all he gets me for food."

Natasha laughed. "Just eat up." Keira nodded her thanks than walked over to Evelyn and the boys.

"Good morning Evelyn, Hawke, Alex."

"Hey Alanna," Hawke greeting at her approach.

Evelyn smiled at her friend. "How are you feeling?"

Alex just nodded in Alanna's direction.

"Hey kids, grub's on, get over here!" Clint yelled from his spot at the fire. Breakfast was eggs and bacon and hash browns. Clint made a plate and handed it to Tony. "For you, _honey_," he said sarcastically and batting his eyelashes. Tony snorted. Then Clint nodded at Natasha with a smile as all the kids came in to eat breakfast with them.

Alanna smiled at her friends and she turned to Tony, "Be careful what you wish for Stark."

Tony rolled his eyes and Natasha said, "So, what should we do once we finish eating?"

Tony said, "Well unless pirate boy calls us or Steve does I see no reason to return to the city just yet."

Noel who was sitting next to Alanna noticed she was acting weird. "Hey not hungry?"

Alanna laughed a little. "Not really, Natasha gave me that protein bar so you can finish my plate if you want." Noel gave her a concerned look and took the rest of her eggs. Alanna leaned in and kissed him on the cheek before getting up and walking over to the tent to grab some water.

Keira asked, "So what is her deal?"

Noel shrugged. "She is probably tired." Keira gave him a skeptical look and left it go.

Natasha who was sitting next to Clint whispered to him, "Alanna had a nightmare last night."

"Was it about her aunt?" Clint asked Natasha.

Natasha nodded slightly. "She was thrashing around and kept saying to stop hurting her please." She gave him a concerned look. "I don't know the story of what her aunt had done to her. She keeps it guarded deep inside and it's acting out in her sleep now that she had received that box."

"Hmm, I'll be right back," Clint told her suddenly standing up. He walked off towards the tents where Alanna had gone. He found her lingering back by her and Natasha's tent. "Hey Alanna, are you okay?" Clint asked her. He knew he was taking a chance here and it wasn't likely that she would just trust him with everything, but it was worth a shot.

Alanna smiled. "I'm fine, just needed to grab some water."

Clint scratched the back of his head, "That's not what I meant…Natasha told me you had a nightmare last night about your aunt…do you want to talk about it? It would stay between the two of us only. I wouldn't even tell Natasha," he told her, "If you don't want to it's okay. Just say the word and I won't bother you again."

Alanna frowned. "Don't leave me alone, even though I act like it. I just don't want to bother anyone else with my problems and think I am just a helpless victim." She gave him a look. "Please Clint, don't leave."

"I'm not leaving," Clint said and nodded his head towards a clearing by the lake nearby. "Why don't we go there and talk?"

Alanna said, "Sure." She followed him to the clearing and sat down facing the lake. She wasn't entirely comfortable talking about this subject but might as well trust someone with it. Alanna turned to him. "First don't get mad at me for asking this question but just out of curiosity do you trust me because of my connection with Natasha and I remind you of her? Or because you saw what Natasha told me that she saw the goodness inside me and knew I could be a good person? I am just curious."

"Actually, while those things are both true, being with you on this team has showed me what kind of person you really are. A person that will doing anything to keep her friends safe, even if that means sacrificing yourself. Not to mention I feel connected to you because we've both had to deal with Loki's mind games. I see the goodness in you myself…and I know I can trust you." Clint sighed, "Okay this might be a little weird to say, but if I had a daughter I would want her to be just like you. You're a great person."

Alanna gave him a real smile. "Clint, wow no one ever gave me positive encouragement before not until Natasha came along. Thank you so much." She sat there in silence for minute and took a sip of her drink. "So what do you want to know about those four years of misery I had in Florida?" She asked him.

Clint shrugged. "Anything you want to tell me. I mean, they say it gets easier if you tell someone…I guess you could start with the day you first came to live with her and maybe why you think she acted out towards you."

Alanna tried to keep her emotions in check. "As you know already my parents were killed in the car accident and I survived through my powers and no one else in my family wanted me because they thought I didn't deserve to be born since my mom was knocked up by my dad before they were married and she ran away. My aunt, she had no choice but to take me in, her name is Samantha. At the police station my aunt Samantha showed up with a look on her face like she didn't want a "mistake" in her life. She grabbed me by the arm and drugged me out to the car and once we headed back toward her house she said and I quote "You little mistake have no right to survive that accident, I had to deal with your bitch of a mother and I don't want to deal with you since you look just like her." Alanna started shaking than. She started to tell Clint.

Clint kept silent, waiting for Alanna to continue. He noticed the tremors wrecking through Alanna's small frame and quietly placed a hand on the small of her back. "It's okay, I'm here. Keep going."

Alanna said, "For being a 9 year old kid, I didn't know anything on what she had meant. She got me inside the house and told me that if I wanted to eat than I had to listen and do everything she told me to. So later that night she had made me cook some instant food in the oven and I burned it by accident. She came into the kitchen took the food out and than she back handed me telling me on how useless I was. I told her it was an accident and she yelled at me for back talking and she grabbed me by the hair and drugged me upstairs to the attic where there was a bed for me and locked me in there without dinner. That was my first night. Of course it got worse as I got older."

"That's terrible," Clint said softly. He couldn't believe someone would hurt a young child like that, "You had just lost your parents too. It must have been very hard on you. I'm sorry you had to go through that, Alanna. Did the beatings get worse?"

Alanna said, "Thanks and yes, one time it got let's just say the abuse involved a guy and I just turned 12. My aunt was drunk and her boyfriend at the time was trashed and he came up to me in the kitchen. He dragged me by the arm and I had grabbed a knife slashing his arm open telling him to let me go and I was only 12. He shoved me to the floor and came on top of me knocking the knife out of my hand. I fought so hard but he was too strong but I wasn't going to back down. I leaned forward and bit his arm in which he moved than I kneed him in the chest. I got up trying to run but he was fast and he pinned me against a wall than hit me in the face calling me a bitch and a cunt. He said I deserved my punishment. I got pissed and kicked him in the private area and he went down." She took a sip of her water and then continued, "The next morning my aunt just yelled at me and she didn't believe me that her little boyfriend tried to rape me. The yelling continued and she took a belt and whipped me with it saying I was ungrateful for my staying there. I still have the scars from the lashes. That was the worse experience of them all Clint." She turned away from him and toward the lake, "She was ruthless."

"Alanna, I'm so sorry you had to experience that," Clint said and he couldn't help but feel disgusted at what a horrible person Alanna's aunt was. "I can't believe she is even trying to see you again after something like that."

Alanna said, "I ran away once I turned 13 and hoped she would never find me but when I made the mistake of joining the CIA, she knew my dad's friends apparently and yeah she found me after 5 years." Alanna frowned. "I wish you and Natasha would of known me back then, all I was looking for was some protection and people who cared. That is why I am scared of Keira, I'm afraid that I won't be protected just like when I was a kid." She admitted.

"You don't think we would protect you? Even Stark would do anything he could to keep you safe," Clint told her. "Please Alanna, you have to trust us."

Alanna said, " I do trust you guys, you all showed me what its like to have friends, a family. It's just that those memories make me feel insecure sometimes and I just have to overcome that." She said. After a minute of silence she said, "Hey Clint, do you think I am damaged because of what I had been through not just in the past but with Loki? Also does that make me more vulnerable?"

Clint thought for a moment before speaking. "I don't know. It depends on what he had put you through…which really only you know. I think it has a lot to do with what your aunt put you through, but Loki also could have put you through some mental torture."

"Yeah, Loki mentally tortured me on what he was planning for all of you at the time. You know every time I practice with my sword I see Noel's pained expression the day he jumped in front it to save your life. It haunts me to think I came so close to succeeding in Loki's want of finishing him off."

"Yes, I understand that feeling," Clint said and his thoughts turned involuntarily towards wondering just how many innocent people he had killed when under the Trickster God's spell, "We both went through a lot under his magic, but at least Noel was okay."

Alanna guiltily said, "I'm sorry Clint, I shouldn't have brought it up." She glanced up at the sky. "I want to thank you for looking out for me, you are a good friend and I see you as a older brother. I always did look up to you Clint since we met. Did Natasha ever tell you how her and I met?"

Clint smiled and also looked up to the sky. Dark clouds had settle overhead and it looked it their might be rain coming their way. "It's not a big deal. Also, I only know that you two met on a mission. She never really told me the details."

Alanna smiled. "It's luck that S.H.I.E.L.D had Natasha doing a mission in northern Europe where the CIA had sent me to gather intelligence from a possible smuggling ring in weapons to be used against the US. Well, when I met the leader I saw her and she gave me this look like what was a kid doing in such a dangerous area. She never did ask for my identity but of course the mission ended up being staged by Johnstone and well I was discovered. I literally had no way to get out of the city for they had hope I wouldn't make it and Natasha shot the leader of the ring, she pulled me away to safety and asked me with her gun pointed at me who I was and who I was working for. I showed her my badge and told her my name. She than remembered that she had heard about a CIA spy being in the area of her mission and learned about the trap and the plot for my death."

"Natasha asked me to come back to the helicarrier with her telling me that they could use me and that she will look out for me. Fury wasn't happy when Natasha returned with me but Natasha fought for me and she became my mentor and a friend I could rely on. She trained me in more than self defense, she taught me how to kill up close and weapons and hand to hand combat. Also in espionage to better my skills of information gathering." She smiled as she remembered her first mission with Natasha. "Fury didn't trust me when he had sent us out on my first mission but Natasha did and by the time it ended, Fury never doubted me or Natasha again."

"Huh, well that sounds like Natasha." Clint smiled at the thought of her. "Well I'm glad to have you on the same team as me. Natasha is too, of course. You're definitely one of S.H.I.E.L.D's finest."

Alanna smiled. "Thanks but I think I outdo Noel don't you think?" She laughed at the thought. Soon rain started coming down and she stood up. "We better get back to the others."

"Right," Clint said as he quickly jumped up and ran back towards the camp to get out of the downpour. By the time they got back, everyone else was already in the tents. Clint nodded towards Natasha's tent and motioned for Alanna to head there. "Thanks for opening up to me today, I won't breath a word of it to anyone. Now get inside before you get soaked!" He told her before running into his and Stark's tent.

Alanna entered and smiled at Natasha. "Hey, I'm back." Natasha smiled for she had seen Clint go after Alanna earlier.

"You ok?" Alanna nodded.

Meanwhile, Tony smirked. "Hey bird brain how was your little date with Alanna?"

"Don't be jealous, hubby, I didn't forget our wedding vows," Clint snorted, but then that joke was getting old and he sighed plopping down on his sleeping bag and yanking off his drenched shirt to ring it out. It was a downpour outside. "I just talked with her about some things. Before you even ask, no I can't tell you what they were. It's just between us."

Tony sighed. "I wasn't going to ask Clint. She deserves privacy and if she wanted to tell you or Natasha something without me or anyone knowing than it's ok. I understand did she ever tell you and Natasha what her and I had talked about that night in the lab?"

"No, she never gave details about that," Clint admitted kicking off his boots into a sloppy pile to his right. He briefly contemplated shedding his wet jeans, but even he wasn't going to cross that unspoken line with Tony in the same space. "It's her choice though. All she said was that she had made her decision on it. I know you care about her a lot Stark. I suppose you were trying to help her in some way…thanks I guess."

Tony gave him a look. "I would do whatever it takes to help her out and the rest of the kids. She knows that the tower is a safe haven for her if she ever needed it in the future outside of the helicarrier. Speaking of, Keira has definitely been acting too fake and hanging all over Noel while you and Alanna were talking."

Clint scrunched up his eyebrows. "What do you mean? Do you think she's just faking her attraction to Noel?" He supposed if anyone would know such a thing it would be Tony after all.

Tony nodded. "I think she's trying to get Noel on her side so when the time comes for Keira to do whatever she is planning on doing, most likely destroying my tower in some way or form to get to Alanna. In other words try to have Noel go easy on her because in her eyes he's all noble and caring and respects girls. He's a goody too shoes."

"He's just trying to play her to try and find out what she's planning by acting like that…but it's not really getting anywhere. I suppose it's best to have him back off. He's probably just upsetting Alanna with the acting at this point. I'll go talk to him when the rain passes," Clint said.

It took about a half hour before the rain let up. As soon as it did, everyone came out of their tents. Clint quickly changed into some dry clothes once Tony had left the tent and went to Noel right away, pulling him off to the side and out of earshot of anyone else. Especially Keira whom Clint made sure was nowhere near them.

"We need to talk Noel," Clint said once they were alone, "Let's stop the flirting with Keira now okay. It's not getting us any info and I think it's upsetting Alanna mission or not."

Noel glanced at him. "I'm trying to get her to trust me Clint, you think I will betray Alanna in the end don't you?"

"I didn't say that Noel. I just don't think it's having any progress and as such I don't see the need to continue with it. Unless you had some breakthrough with Keira?" Clint asked, seriously doubting that was the case.

Noel was getting a little aggravated. "No but it doesn't mean it won't happen. But fine I will tell her to leave me alone the next time she hangs on me or tries to have me hang out with her. By the way I'm happy you went to Alanna earlier." He couldn't help but feel jealousy on how close she was to Clint and Natasha. He sighed trying to block out his emotions. "Look I think Keira is using the whole divide and conquer thing, she knows that if we start fighting amongst ourselves rather it's you and I or Alanna and me or Alanna and Natasha, she will use it to her advantage. Even if it's the entire Avengers or my team she's looking to break our bonds Clint."

"Then we just won't let that happen. Look, I'm sorry if it seems like I'm riding you. I don't mean it like that…if you really think you can get info from Keira then keep going with it, but just know that you're pushing Alanna away every time you get close to Keira," Clint told him.

Noel sighed. "She knows the hidden emotions we carry, it's kinda obvious when someone is angry or jealous but I said I will stop and I will keep it ok Clint, I promise." He was silent for a moment. "So you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine…we better get back before anyone get suspicious," Clint said, and they returned to the camp with everyone else. Clint left Noel for Natasha, coming up next her with a grin, "Hey, think of one last activity for us to do before we head back," he said.

Natasha gave him a small smile. "I say we all get some food first. I'll prepare it." She got up and started making some food. Keira was hanging out with Evelyn and the boys while Noel sat down next to Tony and started messing with him.

Alanna helped Natasha make the food since she was bored and Natasha asked, "You sure you ok?"

Alanna said, "Yep peachy." Natasha gave her a look than turn back to Clint wondering what had happened earlier but her thoughts were interrupted with Alanna yelling, "Guys food!"

Once everyone got their food there was an awkward silence. Natasha sat by Clint and Alanna had moved next to Tony on the other side in which Noel didn't even say anything.

Tony said, "Well isn't this a blast, hey kids cheer up or are you not happy to go back and train?"

Noel answered. "I'm sure we are ready to train again."

Natasha asked, "So Clint any ideas on doing something fun?"

Clint nodded, "Yep, let's go swimming in the lake. Then we'll all head back."

They all finished eating and then did going swimming. Everyone had a lot of fun and those who didn't want to get in the water stayed on the shore and got a sun tan. The sky had really cleared up after the storm. Then finally it was time to go back home after the boys repacked the tents and the girls got the luggage together.

The drive home was short but sweet.

Once back in the tower Steve and the others greeted them. Keira took off to the girls dorm while Noel made his way to the boys dorm and once inside he threw his stuff on the floor not even caring to unpack. He made his way to the gym and started training. Alanna and Natasha made it to their floor in which Alanna saw the box still there on her bed, she walked over and threw it against the wall. All of the emotions left over from her talk with Clint just boiled over and she took her aunt's letter ripping it up into pieces.

Natasha came as soon as she heard the crash. "Alanna you alright?" She was sitting on the edge of the bed holding the ripped up letter and Natasha walked over sitting next to her. She noticed she was upset and she put her hand on her back. "It's ok Alanna, I'm here."

Meanwhile Tony was back in the lab playing with his suit wondering what will happen now.

Back in the gym Noel heard someone from behind him call his name. Noel knew who it was.

"Hey Clint."

"What's up, you upset about something…about earlier still?" Clint asked him coming over to lean against the wall behind Noel. He didn't really feel like training right now…he would've much rather been in the shower.

Noel didn't answer him at first and got a couple more punches and kicks in letting all of his emotions out. "I'm fine, I just want to train for awhile." He hated that sometimes Clint was too observant but deep down he appreciated it more than he would admit.

"Fine, we'll do this the hard way," Clint said pushing away from the wall. He walked straight up to Noel and threw a punch. Noel was able to block it, but Clint keep a steady stream of punches and kicks coming at the younger boy as they fell into a rhythm of sparring, "Quit being a moody teenager! Be a man and say what you feel," Clint growled at him.

Noel was surprised that he just came out and attacked him, "I am not being a moody teenager, I just want sometime alone in my own thoughts." He threw some punches and kicks of his own knowing Clint would block them.

The two of them let the fight run on instinct more than thought and kept up at it. "And those are?" Clint asked. He wasn't going to let up on Noel about it any time soon.

Noel said. "Stark already monitors us all the time and knows everything, why is it that you want to know every thought inside of me Clint? I'm not hurting anyone."

That's when Clint stopped their weird little sparring match. "You're hurting me, and Alanna. It's like you're pushing me away. We used to talk a lot more, Noel." There he said it. He waited for Noel's reaction.

Noel sighed. "Well if I am hurting you than I'm sorry and Alanna as well. I never meant to truly hurt anyone's feelings."

"Then quit hiding your feelings from us," Clint told him. It was obvious he wasn't going to get anywhere with Noel tonight so he finally backed off. He really wanted that shower right about now anyway. "Well, if you feel like sharing anytime soon then you know where to find me," Clint told him before leaving for his room.

Noel stood there wondering what the hell just happened and he threw one more punch and kick before stopping for good. His mood in training changed thanks to Clint and he walked out of the gym heading toward the main living area which was abandoned for the night. He turned on the TV to try to distract himself but Clint's words echoed in his head and his conscience was playing with his mind. He hated himself for what he had done to Clint and Alanna.

'Michael was so wrong in his decision making, I never deserved to be a leader.' He thought. After awhile he gave up and made his way to Clint's dorm. Once he was outside of it he stood there thinking this was a terrible idea but he knew his conscience won't let him sleep until this was resolved. He gulped and he felt nervous. "Jarvis let Clint know I am outside the door." He knew he was biting off more than he can chew.

After the AI did, Clint answered the door a bit surprised to see Noel. "Hey, come in."

Noel nervously walked in and stood there turning back to Clint. "Hey I know we just like saw each other but I won't be able to sleep thanks to my conscience and I already tried the TV as a distraction which obviously didn't work."

Clint sighed. "It's okay…I was a little out of line earlier. I mean, I can't force you to tell me anything you don't want to. I guess it just felt like you were pulling away from me and I got frustrated. Sorry Noel," Clint told him.

Noel met his gaze feeling ashamed. "Well you got me and you weren't wrong on that idea either. Congrats Hawkeye you read me well, I was pulling away from you, from her because I'm a selfish jerk."

"Noel…," Clint began not sure he knew what to say, but one obvious question came to mind, "Why? Did I do something?"

"Not intentionally but it's my anger, jealously, envy that I had mentioned earlier when we were talking about Alanna and Keira. I dropped the hint making it sound like I was talking about them when in reality I was hinting about my feelings." He said.

"Wait, are you jealous because I went after Alanna earlier?" Clint asked.

Noel laughed a little. "I thought you could see right through me you know since you observe a lot but you missed out on that little detail. Yes, but this is nothing new Stark knew from the start when I talked to him and Kole about how I felt. At the time you were out retrieving info on my dad and Alanna was with Natasha."

He sat down on the couch. "I was angry at you for earlier and raging with jealously because she doesn't open up to me with a serious topic. But I had always been envious on the bond you three shared, I always feel like the outcast. She opened up to both of you on her past, about Loki and her bloodline and her feelings about me. Tony told me that it wasn't on my part at the time it's just Alanna didn't trust me enough yet but he knew she would come to rely on me with that bond eventually and Kole at the time felt the same I was. So yes I am envious and mostly jealous on how you and Natasha have that connection with Alanna." He turned back to Clint. "Now you know that this moody teenager is hurting and has been for a while."

"I'm sorry Noel. I know you're jealous, but I don't know why Alanna still doesn't trust you. It might have had to do with you flirting with Keira for info, but really I have no idea. I wish I could do something to help you, but Alanna is the only one who can choose who she trusts or not. Natasha and I have sent you guys on dates more than once so that you two could open up to one another, but I guess it didn't work. I'm sorry, but I don't really know what else I can do for you," Clint told him.

Noel shrugged. "It's ok, it's not like it matters now. I know I am paying for the whole Keira thing since she showed up and her and Alanna had a blow out. Alanna is holding a grudge. But do you feel better now that I told you everything?"

"Yes, I'm glad you told me everything," Clint admitted, "I will try to help out with Keira and Alanna as much as possible, but we both better get some rest now or we won't be able to get up at a decent time tomorrow. We both need to be on top of our game for whenever Keira will put her plan into motion."

Noel nodded. "I want you to know that I will protect Alanna no matter what our differences may be. I hope you don't doubt me on that. Plus you don't need to shoulder all of the burden about Keira .Stark, Natasha and I are watching over her and we will do everything in our power to help her."

"Thank you Noel, we all need to help Alanna more than ever now," Clint told him. Then after Noel left Clint settled down for the night, thinking about what Keira's next move might possibly be and hoping they could all stop her in time.


	12. Chapter 12 - Plan In Motion

Early the next morning before everyone was up for training, Keira quickly got dressed and made her way quietly through the tower. She had to go meet up with someone in order to put her plan into work luckily for her she made it outside the tower and headed through the busy streets of Manhattan. Once arriving at her designated stop she sat down taking off her sun glasses and turned to the guy who was the brain behind her plan of attacking the tower.

Keira smiled. "Good you brought coffee and I got the plans from those Hydra brats of the layout of the tower."

Chris smiled. "You know you are a cold hearted girl, I never thought I would of seen the day that you ask me for help."

Keira said, "You were my brother's best friend and you are a CIA operative, a top secret operative. You can't say that you didn't want revenge too."

Chris nodded. "So, I am just making the last of the preparations, you want to come to our HQ?"

Keira smiled. "Lead the way." He escorted her through the back alley way and into the run down area of the city. Keira walked in and saw her team ready to go, she turned to Chris. "You know the code to take down their communications especially to S.H.I.E.L.D?"

Chris said, "Yes lucky for me Hydra provided that intel."

Keira nodded. "Alright everyone finish preparations, we are on a time schedule here."

Back in the tower Alanna awoke to a feeling of dread and glanced around the room, Natasha must of had returned to her room across the hall. She got dressed and quickly went over knocking on the door in which Natasha answered.

"What's wrong?"

Alanna said, "Sorry I know it's early and training isn't until another half hour but we need to see Clint and Noel." Natasha nodded trusting Alanna instantly and once she was ready they headed up to Clint's room.

Natasha knocked on the door. "Clint open up please."

It took a few moments, but Clint eventually answered the door. His hair was sticking up at weird angles and he had thrown on a wrinkly t-shirt he found lying somewhere real quick. He had expected to see Natasha but not Alanna. He looked between them and asked, "Is something going on?"

Alanna asked, "Can we come in? Plus, do you know where Noel is? I feel something is very wrong Clint and sorry to wake you."

Natasha smiled and leaned in giving Clint a kiss on the lips. "Morning."

"Morning," Clint said after their quick kiss. He turned back into the room, kicking some stuff out of the way, and then opened the door for the two of them to come in. "I'll text Noel to come here, make yourselves at home ladies."

Alanna and Natasha sat down on the couch and it wasn't long until Noel got the text for the vibration of his phone woke him up. He answered. "Sounds like we need Stark, I'll stop by his lab than meet you up with you." Noel quietly changed and left the boys dorm making his way down to the elevator.

Once he arrived he noticed Tony still up and knocked. Tony answered surprised.

"What's wrong Noel?"

Noel said, "Alanna needs you right now, she's waiting with Natasha in Clint's dorm."

Tony sighed. "Alright."

He got up and followed Noel back to the elevator. Once they reached Clint's dorm, Noel knocked "I got Stark here."

By this time Clint had properly fixed his hair and gotten dressed. "Ok then, mind telling us what's going on?" Clint asked turning to Alanna and Natasha.

Alanna turned to Tony. "I need you to access Jarvis's surveillance from like an hour ago."

Tony turned to Noel. "You didn't think to just hack Jarvis to look."

Noel smiled. "Hey, I learned my lesson, you are crazy in that suit and I was already punished once because I hacked you."

Tony laughed a little. "Good to know that you gave up being a juvenile. Jarvis, access surveillance footage from an hour ago."

Jarvis said, "Yes sir."

Tony turned back to Alanna. "I just hope your little S.H.I.E.L.D meeting pays off." Alanna's eyes grew wide at the footage.

"Well, there's your answer Stark."

Natasha said, "Keira left the tower."

Alanna turned to everyone. "She's going to set her plan into motion."

Tony said, "We don't know that for sure, she could be just going shopping."

Alanna gave him a look. "At 5 in the morning you really think she would just go out shopping and me waking up to a dread feeling?"

Tony said, "Yeah sorry."

Alanna turned to Clint. "What do you think?"

"Hey, Walmart is open all night. Maybe she got the craving for some nachos or something," Clint said, "Just kidding, we should go out and see if we can find her. Also, it would be best if you leave the Tower Alanna. That way she doesn't know where you are and can't hurt you."

Alanna turned to him determined. "I'm not leaving the tower. We don't know when she is coming and I want to be here."

Noel sighed. "Well no arguments from me, but just know this Alanna, if you are determined to fight than I am right there next to you."

Alanna smiled and walked over to him hugging him. "Thank you."

Noel nodded. Natasha sighed. "Well I got your back Alanna, you know I will be there to cover you."

Tony said, "Hey I am here for you to kid, you think some teenage psycho chick can hurt you when I'm around? I got you covered."

Alanna smiled. "You guys are the best."

Natasha said, "Tony just keep with the surveillance and if she approaches the tower, send out a warning and get out there. You will be our first line of defense."

Tony nodded. "Of course."

Alanna turned back to Clint. "Do you have my back on this my friend? If it helps call Fury and tell him to keep an eye out for Keira as well."

"Yeah, since you are determined to come. I will always look out for you. I'm going to send an alert to the Director. We should head out to the city right away. Alanna, do you have any idea where she might go? I know you are familiar with some secret CIA meeting places," Clint said.

Alanna said, "Well I need to stop at my dorm real quick than we go. Thanks Clint and Tony would you mind staying here?"

Tony said, "No I don't mind, if anything comes up from Fury or on the tower's surveillance cameras I will let you know. Also I will tell the rest of the kids that it's a free day."

Alanna said, "Thanks." She grabbed Noel's hand and left Clint's dorm heading to her dorm real quick. Once they were gone Natasha turned to Clint.

"Thanks for believing in her."

Back in Alanna's dorm she changed into her S.H.I.E.L.D outfit real quick and grabbing a couple of her weapons hiding them in her suit. She pulled out a black hoodie and slipped it on with the hood up.

Noel smiled. "We think alike, I had a feeling I would need my suit as well."

Alanna said, "I never go out unarmed."

Noel laughed a little. "Let' s head back to Clint's dorm." Once they returned Noel said, "Let's go!" Tony had already returned to the lab and they waited for Natasha and Clint.

"Right, we should go by foot since they are most likely setting everything up. Everyone should stay together, especially you Alanna—_stay close_," Clint said and then they went out of the Tower.

It was busy in the downtown area and it was any number of places Keira could be.

Alanna took the lead with Natasha right beside her, Noel was behind her and Clint following him. Alanna said, "I need coffee."

Natasha smiled a little and they stopped at a coffee stand in which all four of them ordered. Alanna took a sip enjoying the caffeine. "So, the closest CIA hideout from the tower, I can think of is an underground abandoned subway tunnel. It's not far from our location." She led them through the crowds and within minutes she saw the entrance and opened it without a problem, it was an old door on the surface. She opened it and they walked in taking a stairwell down. Alanna said, "It's blocked off at the very end, if you see a wall than that's it. Looks like no one has been here in decades, Clint you want to take the lead?"

"Yeah," Clint pushed his way up to the front and kept them going. The tunnel was wide, but dark and damp. The tracks the cars would usually run on were filled with water. Mice and other small things scuttled out of their path as they walked. Then all of the sudden some voices from in front of them and Clint motioned for everyone to hide as they listened in.

The voices were two guys laughing and the one guy said, "You know that four of the Avengers are supposedly trailing us? They think they can find Keira."

The other guy said, "She's smart, I doubt they will be able to find her unless Alanna is with them even then they might be too late."

The first guy said, "Well, let's go." The two guys came toward the team's way and didn't even see them. They heard the door slam and Alanna sighed.

"Well, she's cunning but we will find her."

Noel said, "We should follow those two."

Alanna said, "I think they are a distraction, she might have spies on look out and know what we are trying to do. Let's return to the surface." Once back in the crowd of the public, she leaned up against a building in thought.

Natasha said, "Anywhere else?"

Noel said, "We could be walking into a trap eventually..."

Alanna nodded. "Um well there is the shipyard and it has a warehouse that used to be a hideout. At least it won't be a sewer again."

Natasha said, "I know what you are talking about Alanna, can I lead?"

Alanna smiled. "Sure, Clint you can follow her and Noel will follow me."

Meanwhile, in the warehouse Keira smiled. "Hey Chris, my spies are telling me that we will get company soon. You must intercept them before they enter the shipyard."

Chris smiled. "It will be my pleasure." He got his group ready and moved out.

Keira said, "In the ambush I will try to lure Alanna away and at that time I will activate the virus code to stop all communications at the tower."

Chris said. "Roger that."

At that same time, Clint and the others were going through the shipyard and it was really quiet. Almost too quiet. "They might be on to us, I mean there are no guards or anything," Clint said.

Alanna glanced up and soon smoke bombs hit them. "Ambush!"

Alanna couldn't see her friends and soon there were sounds of gunfire going off and she dodge them the best she could. A guy's voice said, "Well, look what we have here, Alanna has comeback to us!" Alanna got on her guard and drew her knife from out her suit.

"Who are you and why are you doing this?"

The guy laughed. "It doesn't matter."

Meanwhile, Keira sent the virus through and she smiled than rushed out to join the fight. Keira smirked. "Hello Alanna, where are your bodyguards?"

She was just in front of Alanna and she yelled, "Keira, you are going down."

Keira attacked Alanna in which she defended herself.

Natasha yelled, "Alanna, where are you?" She had to find her and as soon as the smoke cleared she saw Keira and Alanna fighting. Natasha aimed at Keira firing but Keira reflected it with a smile. Noel replicated and surrounded her but Keira just did a powerful vibration sending Noel flying. She than grabbed Alanna while she was off guard and put a knife to her throat.

"So Clint what is it going to be?" She smirked at him.

Clint kept his arrow trained on Keira's head. "Keira don't do anything stupid. What do you even think you will gain by doing this?"

Keira laughed and Alanna grabbed Keira's arm and snapped it to the point where she dropped the knife. Alanna body slammed Keira to the ground using her kinetic ability. "You bitch."

Keira desperately called out, "Chris?"

No response at all.

Alanna said, "They are gone Keira, you are all alone."

Keira snapped, "That's ok." She took off and Alanna followed in which she heard Natasha and the others calling.

Noel swore. "Damn it Alanna, don't do this!" He ran after Natasha.

Inside the warehouse Keira was waiting with a gun and smiled. Alanna drew hers going into it, she hated using a gun but Keira hadn't given her a choice.

Alanna yelled, "Keira, come out and I promise I can make a deal with you." Keira laughed and she heard movement from behind her. She turned and opened fire in which Alanna dodged and the bullet hit the wall. Alanna said, "I am a S.H.I.E.L.D agent, you are in a lot of trouble Keira for attacking me."

Keira said, "You deserve this, it's all your fault." Keira saw Clint not far from her and she opened fire on him. Alanna approached from behind.

"Leave him alone!" She did a warning shot. "Next time I won't miss!" Keira aimed the gun at Alanna and she did the same to Keira. Soon Keira's other back up of CIA operatives showed up and attacked Noel, Natasha and Clint.

Noel sighed. "Clint you alright?" He was concerned. At the same moment Keira was distracted Alanna rushed forward knocking the gun out of her hand and using the butt of her gun knocking out Keira. She than took her hands and tied them behind her back.

Alanna said, "I got Keira, she's subdued." Natasha "Good job." Soon the henchman were down and Alanna saw Clint approach her. "Are you ok Clint?"

Clint nodded, "Thanks to you Alanna, good work with getting Keira."

Alanna said,"Yeah, we should contact Fury but I get to take her in." Natasha and Noel joined them.

"Right, I'll radio it in," Clint said and he dialed Fury's line. Once he was done, he threw Keira over his shoulder in a fireman's carry and started making for the exit of the shipyard. "Fury wants her at the Helicarrier for questioning, he also wants you there Alanna."

Outside, a jet was waiting and it took them straight to Fury.

Alanna and Clint arrived with Keira on the Helicarrier and Fury said, "Agent Barton set her down, we will interrogate her, follow me." As soon as Fury sat down with Keira sitting across from him and Clint and Alanna were next to her. Fury said, "So, Agent Barton would you explain to me exactly what had happened today?"

"Around early morning, Keira went off on her own. Alanna somehow sensed this and had us track her down. She had set her plan in motion to kill Alanna. Alanna managed to knock her out and so here we are now," Clint explained.

Meanwhile, Natasha and Noel had returned back to the tower and Natasha went to see Tony alone. "Hey Stark, can we talk?" She waited.

"Of course, I always have time for a beautiful woman…and hacker boy can come in too," Tony said.

Noel came in, "I swear I didn't hack you, it was Keira."

Natasha nodded. "Turns out that Keira's little group got the virus from Hydra and the layout of the tower had came from the twins." Tony reacted.

"That figures…Alex's siblings sure were a lot of trouble," Tony continued adjusting some blueprints for his next suit, "So what did you want to talk to me about?"

Natasha smiled. "Keira was taken in by Alanna and Clint today, Alanna took Keira down, she's being interrogated by Fury right now."

Noel said, "So is the virus gone, at least you didn't have to worry about the tower being attacked."

"Hmm. Thanks for the update and yes the virus only disrupted communications for a short while." Tony said.

Natasha and Noel both left the lab to go meet Clint and Alanna for when they arrived back to the tower.

Fury nodded. "So in the shipyard was a trap to have you three S.H.I.E.L.D agents killed and Alanna as well?"

Alanna said, "Keira wanted Clint and the others out of the way, she had been stalking me at the tower for a while and she knew what I was trying to do to get information out of her. She saw Natasha and Clint a threat the most."

Keira turned to Clint. "I'm sorry for opening fire on you."

Fury asked, "Why Keira?"

Keira said, "I was told that Alanna had murdered my brother in cold blood while she was undercover and I wanted revenge. My brother was the only one who really cared for me and he didn't deserve to be killed."

Alanna sighed. "Fury sir, I have a deal for you."

Fury gave her a serious look. "What is it Agent Barrows?"

Alanna said, "If I tell Keira the full truth and you can validate it with her father than I want Keira to be set free under my watch, to help us stop Hydra for good. I want to save her life as a debt to killing her brother." Fury turned to Clint.

"I trust any decision Alanna chooses to make…but it would be a lie to say I will trust Keira again after this," Clint said, "It's up to you, sir."

Fury sighed. "Agent Barrows, I'm sorry but I can't grant that wish." He turned back to Keira "You are going to prison with your father."

Keira nodded. "I understand, I doubt that anyone back at the tower would truly care of what happens to me including Agent Barton here."

Alanna sighed. "Well, since I can't save your life Keira, I killed your brother in self defense. Your father and your brother were terrorists and I was sent to stop them but your father found out and ordered your brother to kill me and he cornered me. I fired and he was gone, your father tried to kill me but the CIA ops showed up and they were the same ops you used today."

Keira said, "Thank you Alanna and I'm sorry." Fury escorted her out of the room and Alanna turned back to Clint in silence.

Clint sighed and put a hand on Alanna's shoulder. "You did well today Alanna. I know you felt bad for Keira, but you can't save everyone…Keira's own actions are what condemned her. It wasn't your fault."

Alanna said, "Thanks but I destroyed her family, I should be the one locked up Clint. Natasha showed mercy on me and now I failed to save Keira, nothing will make me feel better. I might as well killed her today."

Clint shook his head, but didn't say any more about it. "We should get back. The others are waiting." They both flew back to the institute.

Before Alanna exited the jet she turned to Clint. "Thank you for the protection when Keira had her knife to my throat."

"No problem I will always have your back Alanna," Clint told her and then they walked in to see Natasha and Noel waiting for them. "Fury had Keira taken into custody. She's no longer going to be at the institute with us," Clint announced to them.

Noel walked over to Alanna and noticed how upset she was, he embraced her. "It's ok Alanna, I am here." He escorted her to the couch and they sat down.

Natasha said, "Come on Clint, let's talk in my dorm." She hoped he would follow her.

Clint made sure Alanna would be okay with Noel and then went with Natasha. Once they were alone he sighed. "Alanna tried to have Fury forgive Keira even though Keira tried to kill her…she blames herself for Keira."

Natasha took out her Russian vodka and turned back to Clint. "I'm not surprised, Alanna blamed herself for what had happened on that mission for a long time. She might have a tough side but she's very sensitive. Plus, she's Christian, she joined the religion a long time ago seeking redemption for what she had done. I just hope she will be ok." She took a sip of her drink and sat down on the couch. "So how are you feeling now Clint?"

"I'm more worried about Alanna than anything else, I hope Noel will be able to comfort her," Clint said kicking off his boots. "I'm relieved that we don't have to worry about Keira anymore though. I don't know how it would have worked having her back here if Fury did let her off."

Natasha said, "If you want to talk to Alanna, Clint to see how she's truly doing she will tell you everything. But yeah about Keira I don't know what would of happened, I think Alanna would of befriended her and tried to help Keira down on a better path like I had done with Alanna."

"Well do you think it would be a good idea to talk to Fury more about it? He might change his mind if both of us went to him," Clint said.

Natasha said, "I don't know, it's possible that it could go the other way and Alanna resent her. I think Fury made a wise choice. But she still has to deal with her aunt coming. Last night after we got back I was here in my dorm and she was in hers across the hall. I heard a crash and when I had ran in there to see if she was ok, she had her box that she received on the floor apparently she threw it into the wall. Her emotions of your conversation with her at the campground went overboard and she held the torn up letter her aunt had sent her. She was pretty upset Clint."

"Well, Tony agreed to keep her aunt away so she doesn't have to worry about that now," Clint reasoned.

Natasha leaned in and kissed him. "Well that's good news. Thank you for having her back today Clint. I love you so much." She lay down and her head lay on his lap. "I'm glad you are safe, I was worried." She waited to see if he replied or not.

Clint smiled and gently ran his fingers through her hair, "I love you too…and you don't have to worry about me. I'll always be by your side. I won't die that easily."

Natasha smiled. "Thank you for being here." Soon sleep overcame her as he ran his fingers through her hair. It brought her comfort and she was happy she could be with Clint.


	13. Chapter 13 - Splash Free

It was a bright, sunny day at the institute and Evelyn had just finished throwing up her breakfast into the toilet. She sighed and brushed her teeth for the second time that day before washing her face and redoing her side ponytail. She must have eaten something bad on their camping trip or maybe even when she and Hawke went out to town to try out that new café. Anyway, she felt better now and went out to the garden for some sun.

Since yesterday and Keira getting arrested, Evelyn was alone in the girl's dorm now. It was a little lonely and she wondered briefly about inviting Hawke to sleep over or something. She blushed at the thought and slowly shook her head. She laid back in the grass and decided to just work on her tan alone for a while.

At the same time, Clint was doing his daily class with Hawke teaching him how to fight better. They had just finished up their lesson and Hawke thanked Clint before taking his leave to hang out with Alex for a while.

As Alanna was heading toward the gym to train she ran into Clint by accident. "Hey sorry Clint, good morning."

Clint nodded, "Good morning Alanna." He wiped a towel over his face to clean away the sweat that had gathered during his training session.

Alanna said, "I see you just had a nice workout Clint." She said as she stretched her muscles to get ready to start practicing her judo moves.

"Yeah, both you and I train a lot. Which is good. S.H.I.E.L.D agents need to stay in shape," Clint said sitting down to watch Alanna at work. "So how you feeling after all the drama yesterday?"

Alanna sighed. "Honestly I'm not sure, I spent all night awake with Noel and he seemed too concern to sleep but when he did, I just left him to come train." She said as she turned to meet his gaze.

"Aren't you tired then?" Clint asked.

Alanna shook her head. "Nope I doubt I can sleep and I just drank a lot of coffee to stay awake." She walked over and sat down next to him.

Clint laughed, "I thought you were going to train? I guess your brain is short circuiting from all the caffeine, huh?" Clint nudged her in the shoulder. "I'm surprised you aren't hanging out with Noel right now."

Alanna stood up and decided to continue her judo training. "I'll be fine, so how's Natasha doing?" she asked.

"I have no idea, I didn't see her this morning. Have you?" Clint asked. He usually tried to catch breakfast with her but he hadn't today.

Alanna shook her head. "I think she's sleeping after I had dragged her out of bed so early yesterday."

Meanwhile, Noel had just woken up in the main living area on the couch. He noticed how empty it was and he headed off to the dorm to change than decided to go talk to Tony in the lab. He headed down and knocked on the door, "Open up Tony."

Tony unlocked the door and let Noel in. He drank from a fresh mug of coffee Pepper had just delivered to him. She was so sweet. He had just finished up an all nighter. "What do I owe the pleasure?" Tony asked.

Noel was shocked. "What no nicknames this early Stark? I am surprised." He stepped inside and smiled at the memory of the day all of them were in there causing trouble and ended up in the negative zone.

Tony just turned back to his monitor and started tapping on the touch panels. "Sorry, I know it's a shocker, but even geniuses get tired and their brains shut down after a while," Tony said with a grin.

Noel gave him a look. "Too bad I don't have a camera to take a picture." He sat down across from him than turned serious. "It's about Alanna."

"What's wrong now? Is her evil twin from another mother's brother in town?" Tony joked but then turned serious. "Well you have my attention."

Noel smirked a little. "With her aunt still out there, I hope not. But yesterday was crazy, I honestly have to say it scared me Stark."

"Well, it's kind of sad Keira turned out to be a raging psycho, but the world will still go 'round," Tony said shutting off the display and focusing completely on Noel. "You don't really have anything to worry about now though. Alanna is safe and that's all that counts."

Noel sighed. "I guess but I came close to losing her yesterday and..." He stopped in mid sentence unsure on how to say what he was feeling.

"And…?" Stark asked, raising an eyebrow at him. He took a sip of his coffee waiting for Noel to spit it out.

Noel got up. "Nothing, forget it. I'm going to go hit the gym, thanks Stark." He left and made his way to the gym. Once he entered he saw Alanna and Clint sitting down. "Hey Clint, you want to spar with me?" He asked.

"Sure," Clint said he got up and in a fighting pose, "You aggravated or something?"

Alanna smirked. "Hey Clint show him no mercy."

Noel stuck his tongue out at her. "Hey princess focus on your moves."

Alanna beamed at the nickname. "I think I will sit and watch Clint wipe the floor with you." Noel shook his head and stretched before getting up and meeting his pose. Noel made sure Alanna wasn't listening and luckily she was far enough away so she didn't listen.

"Just a lot on my mind Clint." He threw the first punch.

Clint blocked his punch and then sent one of his own. He nodded as they fell into their usual rhythm of sparring. "Fair enough," he replied. He knew it was probably about Alanna.

Noel said, "I wanted to apologize for my behavior that night in your dorm Clint. You didn't deserve all of that anger from me."

Soon Natasha entered the gym and smiled. "Hey I see the boys are going at it." She said as she walked over to Alanna.

Alanna smiled at her mentor. "Yeah, Noel challenged the famous Hawkeye to a match."

Natasha said, "Well how about you and I spar?" Alanna nodded and once they were both ready, they started sparring. Natasha asked. "You ok?"

Alanna shook her head. "No didn't sleep last night."

Natasha concerned. "Alanna, this is not good, you have to sleep."

Alanna sighed as she drew another kick. "I know but with a conscience like mine it's hard to sleep especially after yesterday." Natasha nodded understanding perfectly what she was talking about.

After their training session ended yet again, Clint sighed and smirked at Noel. "Man, you're getting good kid."

Noel smiled. "Well I do have the best training me."

Soon Natasha and Alanna walked over and Alanna said, "Man, you didn't even beat him Clint."

Natasha said, "Alanna go sleep." Noel gave Alanna a look and she put her hands up.

"I don't want to hear it Noel."

Before he could respond, Jarvis came on with a message, "Miss Alanna, there is an aunt Samantha here for you."

Alanna froze in her place and Natasha said, "Stark, get to the front door now." Tony heard the message and rushed out of the lab and into the elevator. Once he reached the front door he saw Alanna's aunt standing there in which Tony answered, "May I help you?"

Samantha said, "Yes, I am Alanna's aunt and I had been told that she was here."

Tony seriously said, "Sorry, but she's out of the country on a mission and won't be back for over a month."

Samantha sighed. "Well I don't have much time so give her this message for me and I will leave now."

Tony said, "Will do." He took it from her and he couldn't help but feel somewhat sorry for her. He watched her leave and the car made it's way out of the city. He made his way down to the gym and once he entered.

"Alanna, this is for you from your aunt, I lied to her and said you were out of the country on a mission and won't be back for over a month."

Alanna smiled. "Thanks you are awesome."

Tony nodded. "Now I will return to the lab." Alanna stood there holding the small letter and she glanced up at her friends and boyfriend not sure what to do.

"Well…you don't have to read it if you don't want to," Clint said. He could see the tension practically rolling off Alanna. "It's up to you Alanna."

Alanna felt uneasy as she opened the letter and she felt Noel's hand touch her shoulder and he could tell that she was stressed out. Alanna took a deep breath and started reading.

"Alanna, it's been a long time since you had left and I started looking for you but with no luck. You are clever and thought you could run away from the past but you being a CIA agent had perks, your father had connections to them and friends who were tracking you. Though they had stopped being agents, I knew if I reached out I will discover your location and here it ended up being New York. I am aware of the Avengers and what had happened in the battle of Manhattan and how you think you could do some good. I also knew of the CIA corruption but had no way of warning you, I am not that cold hearted my little niece." Alanna walked over and grabbed some water taking a sip. "I don't know what you had gone through those 5 years but you are alive and I can rest easy knowing you are ok for I will be able to face your parents in Heaven. I know I have a lot to answer for and I know I can't take back any of the stuff I had done to you but your parents had made a mistake and you paid for it. You look so much like your mom and your spirit is just like hers. I hope you pray for my soul as I die and I will send your love to your parents if I make it to Heaven. Forgive me Alanna, that is all I'm asking for, is forgiveness."

Alanna glanced up at her friends and she sighed ripping up the letter. "Yeah, forgiveness sure, she just fuckin reminded me of how much of a mistake I was by mentioning my parents making a mistake of getting my mom pregnant. I can't do this."

Natasha turned to Clint worried. Noel was a loss for words.

"I'm sorry Alanna," Clint told her shaking his head. Samantha was messed up. "Take as much time as you need…" Clint genuinely felt sorry for Alanna.

Alanna sighed. "Thanks so I think I am going to go eat something, Noel you want to join me?" Noel nodded.

"I'll finish that conversation with you later Clint."

They left the gym and once they were gone Natasha turned to Clint. "Hey you want to talk?" She asked him.

"Yeah so what do you think about Alanna's aunt. Do you think she is sincere?" Clint asked Natasha with a sigh. He really didn't know anymore.

Natasha sighed. "I think she wants Alanna to forgive her for what had happened in the past but Alanna whatever she gone through back than can't accept it for the scars are fresh in her mind and haunt her still." She turned to Clint. "I know I would want to be forgiven for everything I had done." She was than pulled back into a memory and she tried to shake it.

Clint saw Natasha struggling and pulled her close. "Yes, I suppose so. Do you think we should try to talk to Alanna about…forgiving Samantha?"

Natasha embraced him and felt safe again. "I think it's worth a try Clint but how should we do this?"

Clint was silent a moment. He wasn't totally on board with this after he had learned what had really happened to Alanna back then but Natasha was right in the fact that everyone should get a second chance. "Honestly, she would probably listen to you on this since you are like the mother figure she never really had. Maybe you should do a one on one?"

Natasha was silent for a moment trying to figure out how to do this before answering. "I think she needs time to go through her emotions and if she wants to talk about it than I will listen to her. It's not a good idea to force her into this right away especially since she just got the letter."

"Thank god," Clint let out a sigh of relief, "I feel the same way. She definitely needs time to digest everything. Honestly, maybe she is talking things out with Noel right now?"

Natasha laughed a little and kissed him. "I am happy she has you as a role model Clint, you been there for her when she needed you and I want to thank you for protecting her yesterday. You are like a guardian angel for her and for me."

Back in the cafeteria Alanna and Noel had ate in silence and once they were done, Alanna said, "You alright?"

Noel shook his head. "I was afraid for you yesterday, I thought I was going to lose you Alanna."

Alanna took his hand. "It's ok, I am here now and safe thanks to you. I will be here as long as you are here Noel."

Noel smiled. "I will always watch out for you." She leaned over and kissed him in which he returned it.

"You have to rest Alanna." She nodded and they got up and left the cafeteria.

Back out in the garden Hawke leaned over into Evelyn's view and grinned down at her. "Hey, want to go fishing with me, Steve and Alex?" He asked. Evelyn yawned and reached out a hand to him. Hawke took it and pulled her to her feet.

"Sounds…boring…but I'll have fun exploring with Alex," Evelyn said and Hawke laughed. Hawke grabbed her hand and they walked out to the front of the building where Steve and Alex were busy loading the tackle boxes and rods into a truck. They had just finished when the two of them walked up.

"Are we going that far away?" Evelyn asked.

"We're heading to one of Stark's properties about an hour from here," Steve said.

"Yeah, I can't believe he owns his own private lake…well I guess I can, but still," Hawke said with a grin. Evelyn's eyes lit up.

"We should totally go swimming!" She exclaimed. That's when Pepper walked up. She laughed at Evelyn's excitement.

"Well, it's an idea, but not in the lake water. That lake house does have a pool though," She explained and then Evelyn noticed for the first time that Pepper was dressed in a sundress and had a book in her hand.

"Hold on while I get my swim suit then!" Evelyn said. It looked like they were going to have some fun today.

The ride to Stark's private lake house wasn't that bad, but if Hawke had to play "I Spy" one more time he was going to scream. Luckily they pulled into the place just in time. As soon as they parked, Evelyn jumped out onto the gravel driveway dragging Alex along as usual. Pepper followed after giving Steve and Hawke a nod.

"You two should come and join us later when you finish," she said.

"We might," Steve replied. Hawke was already getting the fishing stuff off the bed of the truck and didn't hear her. Then it was time to walk to the lake. Once they got there and set their lines it was go time.

"It's been so long since I last did this," Steve said and Hawke thought it must have been before the Captain had been frozen in ice.

"You should have come camping with us then," Hawke said casting out into the sparkling blue water.

"Well it would have been fun to see Tony roughing it," Steve said with a wry grin. Hawke snorted.

Meanwhile, Alex did a cannonball into the pool and Evelyn laughed so hard her sides felt like they would fall off. Pepper just read contentedly by the poolside working on her tan.

Yes, everything was going fine and peaceful.

That is until it just wasn't anymore.

"HAIL HYDRA!" A shout rang out and all of a sudden there was an explosion. The pool's decks shook and then the side of it burst open sending Alex and Evelyn rushing out with the water out into the grass. Pepper jumped up in shock. Once her wits regained she went running to where the kids were.

"What's going on!?" Steve had also come running at the noise. He had his shield ready and Hawke was ready to transform any second.

"Hyrda agents!" Pepper yelled as all of the sudden a swarm of agents came rushing forward. Hawke transformed and rushed in head on. Steve flung his shield into the throngs and Alex went racing with his ice blades. Evelyn puffed out her cheeks in a pout.

"Just when we were having fun," She sighed and ran forward and kicked one of the Hyrda agents at full speed, "You perverts just wanted to see me in a swimsuit didn't you!?" She yelled.

Pepper fished a can of mace out of her purse and began spraying agents left and right. "How did they even know we were here!?" She demanded.

"This must be revenge for my brother and sister," Alex said, "I'm sorry everyone."

"It's not your fault—you can pick your nose but not your relatives, as they say!" Pepper said punching one Hydra goon as he got too close. He went down instantly. Those self-defense classes were paying off.

Steve caught his shield on one of its rebounds and frowned. "They have us outnumbered…if this keeps up we won't be the winning side."

"Dang it, what should we do then?" Evelyn asked. Just as the words left her mouth, a black car pulled up and two men dressed in black jumped out and started taking out the agents one by one with only martial arts skills. It was a tide turner in this battle.

Evelyn watched a man with dirty blond hair judo chop a Hydra agent on the neck while his partner used a piece of wire to tie another agent up. Soon the battle was over and the dirty blond walked up to Pepper flashing a badge. It showed he was one of Happy's guys.

"Miss Potts, I'm a bodyguard working for Mr. Stark, Jean Kinnings," he said and then gestured to his partner who wore a wide grin in a big contrast to Jean himself, "This is my partner Joseph Joffson."

"Are you telling me…_Tony_ is tracking me now?" Pepper didn't know whether to be thankful or furious with her boyfriend. Jean swallowed.

"Um, yes ma'am, as of today we're your personal bodyguards." he said. Pepper sighed.

"Well, thank you for saving us at least." She told him and decided she would have a talk with Tony later even though he probably wouldn't listen.

"Dude, this guy had a message on 'im," Joseph said picking a paper off a Hydra goon. Steve came over and looked at it with him.

"_This was a warning, The Baron_," Steve read out loud.

"Who's that…?" Hawke asked, back in human form now.

"I don't know…" Pepper said feeling a little disturbed.

"Perhaps, Mr. Stark will be able to figure it out?" Jean ventured. Pepper nodded and started walking back towards the truck they had come there in.

"We should hurry back then." She said and they all went back to the Tower as soon as possible.

As soon as they arrived back at the tower, Pepper had Jarvis call everyone into the main living area. She held the note in her hand ready to give it to Tony right away.

Natasha came in with Clint following than Noel and Alanna. A few minutes later Tony and Bruce appeared and Tony said. "I am happy you are ok Pepper."

"Tony!" Pepper ran forward and hugged him and then shoved the letter at him. "We were attacked by Hydra agents at the lake house and one of them had this note on them!" She waited for him to read it.

Tony read it than handed it over to Natasha. "Sound familiar widow?"

Natasha read the name aloud. "It's Baron Zemo, he's the leader of Hydra."

Alanna glanced at Noel and he put an arm around her in which she replied. "So the mastermind finally showed himself? A fuckin 70 year old dude who wants to wipe us off the face of the earth, that's just great."

Natasha sighed and turned to Steve. "Hope you know this is not your fault Steve."

Steve nodded. "I am not blaming myself but things are going to get more complicated."

Natasha said, "I will call this in to Fury now."

She left to go call Fury and Tony said, "Everyone, time to train up and I will do my best and I'm sure pirate boy will try to find this bastard."

Steve said, "Thanks Stark."

Everyone did as Tony said because they knew the future was going to be quite rocky.


	14. Chapter 14 - Spinning Circles

The next morning Noel felt tired since he didn't get a lot of sleep the night before. Yesterday everyone found out about the Baron who was the mastermind behind Hydra's activities and who they would have to fight in the end. On top of that Alanna not sleeping and then her aunt's letter showing up made him more alert and concerned. He had promised to finish that conversation with Clint they sort of started in the gym while sparring.

He got into the elevator and made his way to Clint's dorm knowing he would be up already since training would be starting soon. He hoped they could talk real quick and as soon as he reached his door, he knocked.

"Clint hey it's Noel, sorry to bother you this early and before training," He said.

Clint unlocked the door and let Noel in. "Hey what's up?" He asked. He hadn't really been expecting Noel before their morning training session.

Noel walked in "I know I showed up unexpected but I kinda had hope we can continue that conversation I promised when we started sparring yesterday?"

"Okay yeah, you mean about Alanna or about the whole distancing yourself thing?" Clint asked him.

Noel sat down at the kitchen table and turned back to him. "Alanna, it's about her and I want to apologize again even though I had already said it yesterday, you never deserved my anger Clint. It must of made me look like an ungrateful asshole and I still feel bad."

Clint smirked at him and tossed him a bottled water from the fridge. "Don't worry about it. I was pushy as well. So tell me more about Alanna then," Clint said sliding into the seat that was across from him.

Noel took the water in thanks and took a sip. "Well for starters I really didn't sleep last night after the whole drama thing and you know finding out about the mastermind. My thoughts had been on her not sleeping at all and then her receiving the letter. When I put my arm around her yesterday, she tensed up and she never did that before." Noel said.

"She was probably just at her limit. I mean the whole thing with her aunt was clouding her mind and she wasn't reacting towards you…in her mind she was seeing someone else," Clint told him. Clint thought maybe Alanna was remember the almost rape she experienced back with Samantha. "Have you ever tried…this is going to be kind of personal…but have you tried sleeping with Alanna? Not in a sexual way," Clint asked.

Noel said, "She laid on my lap and chest before and slept but that's it and it was all on her. It was the times that she needed comfort especially after I came back from DC, why?" He asked curiously.

"I just wondered since sometimes people who have experienced abuse in the past have trouble getting close to others. Fortunately this isn't the case with Alanna. Maybe you guys would both sleep better if you started rooming together?" Clint suggested leaning back in his chair.

Noel's eyes grew wide at his suggestion. "I can't do that, if you haven't noticed she is building a wall between us and that will be a bad idea. Also back when all three of us helped Alanna with Keira in the warehouse, I had been very afraid for her, I thought that I seriously was going to lose her this time."

Clint sighed, "Why do you think she is building a wall from you again? That sucks because you two had just started getting along…."

Noel said, "I think it started with Keira and whatever she told you at the lake, she is building up her wall and even when she gives me some affection, it feels like she's running away like I am going to hurt her physically." He took some more water and waited.

By Noel's words he again thought it might have something to do with the almost rape. Maybe Alanna was scared of men. Even the ones she cared for in some way. "Hey, why don't we meet up with Alanna and Natasha for a while? Honestly I gave my word to not to say anything about what we talked about that day…so I'm sorry I can't help you better Noel." Clint said.

Meanwhile, Alanna was sitting in the cafeteria with Natasha, their first hang out since before the drama and Natasha asked concerned, "Hey did you sleep last night?"

She had been concerned for her ever since she had revealed that she was up late the night before.

Alanna nodded as she drank some coffee. "I got some, but after finding out about the Baron yesterday and the situation with my aunt with the letter, I just felt real angry."

Natasha nodded. "Well, you know if you want to talk about it when you are ready, I will be here for you."

Alanna smiled. "Thanks, I have a lot to reveal to you and to Noel."

Natasha nodded. "He has been concerned for you recently, he sees you struggling and I think he wants to do whatever it takes to help you out, all of us do Alanna."

Alanna said, "Thanks."

Back upstairs Tony was busy trying to find out the Baron's plan and he had contacted Fury but there wasn't an update and it frustrated him.

Steve walked in.

"Anything?"

Tony sighed. "No, not even pirate boy has any updates yet. We are going blind here Cap, all we know is that the Baron wants to destroy us all and probably take revenge on you."

Steve said, "I know but it won't happen." Tony just nodded and got back to work.

Meanwhile, Evelyn had just woken up to find Hawke standing there with a smirk on his face. She yawned and sat up scrubbing at her eyes.

"Geez sleepyhead, you're going to miss practice at this rate," Hawke told her and Evelyn just stuck her tongue out at him.

"Sorry, I'm really tired…" Evelyn started to say but then her stomach churned and she sprung up from her warm bed and went racing into the bathroom. Before she knew it she was throwing up. Moments later she felt the press of a hand on the small of her back.

"Are you okay?" Came Hawke's concerned voice. Evelyn groaned and leaned back with a miserable expression on her face.

"Yeah, it was the same yesterday," she mumbled, "Ever since we came back from that camping trip I've been feeling sick…I probably got food poisoning or something."

"Food poisoning usually only lasts a short time though. Maybe we should have Dr. Banner look at you?" Hawke said but Evelyn just shook her head and stood up, reaching for her toothbrush.

"Worrywart, it will be gone in a few days," Evelyn said squeezing out a generous amount of toothpaste and scrubbing at her teeth. Hawke frowned but came over and kissed her forehead before leaving her to it.

"If it doesn't we're going to Dr. Banner," he insisted. Evelyn rolled her eyes but smiled.

Later, Noel and Clint arrived in the cafeteria in which they were greeted by Natasha and Alanna. Natasha turned to Noel. "Hey, why don't you join her for a few minutes while I talk to Clint?" Noel nodded and walked over in which Alanna greeted him with a kiss and he returned it.

Natasha said, "We won't be long than we can start the training." Natasha pulled Clint off to the side. "Something is off with Alanna and by the look of it Noel too, what is wrong Clint?"

"They are drifting apart…and I think it's because of the abuse Alanna went through," Clint confided to her but then he frowned looking away, "I can't tell you why I think the reason is though."

Natasha sighed a little. "Clint, she just told me that she is going to reveal everything to me and Noel when she is ready about what her aunt had done to her. But do you think Noel will hurt her, like really hurt her? I don't and by the look you just gave me it was that kind of abuse wasn't it? She was physically abused by a guy? If it's true Clint than be honest because I can help her."

"Maybe something like that…" Clint allowed, "But I promised Alanna and so, even though I trust you more than anyone else, I can't tell you any more details until she has told you everything. Let's go back in with those two…maybe she's ready to tell you guys now."

Natasha just walked over and sat back down next to Alanna and Alanna knew instantly something was up just by the look on her face. Alanna turned back to Clint with a worried look in her eyes. "You staying Clint?"

Natasha asked, "You ready to talk about it Alanna?" Alanna nodded slightly hoping that Clint got the message.

"I'll be right here Alanna," Clint reassured her and came over to lean on the wall next to where Alanna was sitting. He knew Natasha was probably angry with him, but he would try and make it up to her later. He just waited for Alanna to begin.

Alanna sighed. "Noel, Natasha, I am sorry first off for going behind your back that day at the lake. Clint followed me after talking with Natasha about my nightmares and he got me to open up." Noel didn't say anything but Natasha smiled a little.

"It's ok, I did tell you that you could trust him with anything."

Alanna nodded. "When I lived in that hell for 4 years, my aunt pretty much disliked me strongly because I reminded her of my mom and didn't think I had deserved to live through the accident." She felt her emotions come forward but she tried to block them.

Natasha said, "It's ok, she's gone."

Alanna said, "When I was 12, I was in the kitchen and my aunt had been drunk and passed out. Her boyfriend at the time was trashed came onto me and dragged me out of the kitchen. My first thought was I grabbed a knife and cut his arm open and I was begging him not to do anything since I was only 12. He shoved me to the floor and got on top of me knocking the knife out of my hand and I wasn't going to give up so I fought my hardest. I ended up kneeing him in the chest than tried to run from him. He was too fast and he pinned me to wall and started punching me in the face telling me I deserved my punishment and his hands on my body made me feel sick. I got pissed and kicked him in the private area and he went down."

Noel and Natasha were both in shock and Natasha got up and embraced her.

Noel said, "Alanna, I am so, so sorry. Is this why you are building up a wall between us?"

Alanna met his gaze. "Yes."

Noel stood up. "But you are fully open with Clint and he's a guy and not to mention Stark."

Alanna let go of Natasha. "I know but Clint I can be fully open with and I can fully trust him is because I know he will never hurt me in any way. He hasn't hurt Natasha." She yelled.

Noel said, "What about Stark?"

Alanna said, "Tony saved me from Loki that night in the tower that is how he gained my trust openly and not to mention he hasn't hurt Pepper."

Noel said, "You have to let this go Alanna, I will never ever harm you in that way or physically."

Alanna said, "I know and you been there for me and I came to accept that when I started dating you that my wall will be able to come down. I want you to apologize for Keira while we are open now."

Noel said sincerely, "I am very sorry for hurting you by being around Keira, I never meant it."

Alanna smiled. "Thank you."

Noel said, "So, are we going to be ok?"

Alanna walked over to him and embraced him. "Yes, I think my wall has finally fell Noel now that everything is out in the open." Noel leaned in and kissed her in which she returned it.

Natasha walked back over to Clint. "I'm sorry. That was terrible for her Clint, I will still try to help her in any way I can."

Clint smiled and leaned in to give Natasha a quick kiss, "It's not a big deal, just trust me next time okay?"

Natasha returned his kiss. "I will Clint." She turned back to the others. "Time for training."

They went to the gym and met up with Hawke, Evelyn, and Alex. Alanna instantly noticed something was wrong with Evelyn and walked over to her friend. "Hey you feeling ok? You look pale." She asked her.

Evelyn snorted, "Not you too. Hawke's been on me all morning," she said, but then realized that might have been a little mean, "Sorry Alanna…actually I feel great now. Say, what about you? You look a little freaked…did something happen?" Evelyn asked and she sent Noel a look.

Alanna smiled. "I'm fine and trust me Noel and I are great. Evelyn if there is something wrong you can tell me ok. I might have been a terrible friend recently but I want you to still come to me if you need to." She hoped Evelyn will understand and soon training came under way.

Natasha worked with Alanna while Noel worked with Alex and Hawke and Evelyn. But the training was not to last for it wasn't long until Tony's voice came over Jarvis.

"Everyone assemble, Hydra is attacking a government satellite facility." Natasha "Everyone go get ready and meet upstairs in the main living area." Alanna and Noel ran back to their rooms and got ready while Natasha did the same. Soon they were in the main living area and a few minutes later the boys joined them.

Steve said, "Alright everyone, let's go." Tony and Thor took off while the rest piled into Tony's cars since the facility wasn't far from the tower. Once they arrived everything was eerily quiet. Noel turned to the Avengers. "Do you think the Baron is here?" He knew they weren't ready for this battle yet.

Steve said, "I don't think so but the Baron must be planning something big." Steve did a battle plan and everyone made their way around the large facility going in from all sides.

Hawke hovered near Evelyn and Alex watched their backs as they moved forward in the facility.

"You're impossible," Evelyn muttered to her boyfriend but Hawke just stayed in front of her leading the way.

"Hey I've been thinking…" Hawke began and Evelyn huffed.

"Oh no, I hope you didn't hurt yourself," she said.

"Ha ha, real funny…" Hawke said but before he could say more Hydra agents were charging at them. Hawke transformed and Alex and Evelyn started fighting off the enemies.

On the other side Noel and Alanna were covering each other. "Damn it, why can't we just have a day without fighting?"

Noel laughed a little. "That would be boring don't you think?"

Alanna smirked. "It's good to have you here Noel."

Noel said, "Same here beautiful." They fought hard kicking ass. Alanna burning off the emotions she felt a while ago and it felt good to kill the bad guys. Noel didn't hold back either for he had his own share of emotions he wanted to get rid of.

Ahead of the novice team Hulk and Thor were near the entrance trying to block off the area, Tony and Steve were at the center and Clint and Natasha weren't far from the novice team.

Tony said, "These bastards don't give up!"

Steve said, "Noel why don't you try to find the computer and try to trace Hydra's plans?"

Noel nodded. "On it." Alanna backed him up.

Finally all the agents were down and the teams kept up their guards as they walked into the next room where there was a giant computer. Clint nodded to Noel.

"You go do your thing and the rest of us will cover for you," he told him.

Noel nodded his thanks and walked over to the giant computer started doing his work and Alanna was closest to him watching him work. "So this is how you hacked Tony?"

Noel smiled. "Yep." He soon came across the Hydra logo and it was a giant file. "Alright you bastards what are you hiding?" He noticed there were encrypted files with passwords and he started cracking them. He felt the pressure as he glanced at his friends from out of the corner of his eye and soon he felt Alanna's hand on his shoulder giving him comfort. Noel said, "Thanks."

Alanna said, "No problem."

Soon a virus started eating through the computer and Noel said, "Fuck those bastards know I'm in but I will send them a gift in return, the files are so close now." Noel overrode the virus and sent one back in revenge than finished decoding the files and within three minutes he was done. He pulled the memory drive from the computer. "Let's get the hell out of here."

Alanna grabbed his hand as he hid the drive in his suit. "Tony I need help looking these over when we get back to the tower." Tony reacted than.

"Sure thing kid, as soon as we get back to the Tower get to my lab," Tony said. It didn't take long for the teams to get back home. As soon as they arrived Tony motioned for Noel to follow him to his lab in the lower floors. Once they were down there Tony lead Noel to his super computer.

"Alright, she's all yours. Show me your skills, Dragon Boy," Tony smirked. "I'll try to decode it at the same time and help you out of course."

Noel said, "Thanks Shell head." He put the memory drive in and within minutes the entire thing uploaded onto the screen.

Tony said, "I see Clint has been rubbing off on you."

Noel smirked. "Well you know he's my mentor." Soon they both started digging through the files and at first it was just a bunch of useless information.

After an hour Tony said, "I got something."

Noel walked over to his side. "What is it?"

Tony said,"Looks like the reason they had been gathering information from me and the government is that Hydra is planning on building a weapon, a deadly weapon to wipe us all out."

Noel said, "We have to tell the others now."

They rushed back upstairs and Tony said, "Jarvis call everyone to the main living area now, this is urgent." Within minutes everyone had gathered again and Tony continued, "First off Hawk boy, you are rubbing off on your little dragon here, he called me shell head in the lab." He told Clint.

Clint shrugged with a smirk motioning to Captain America, "Hey, Steve started it."

Steve grinned but didn't say anything about that subject, "Did you two find anything?" He asked instead.

Noel turned to Tony. "You can do the honors."

Tony said, "Well Captain Sparkles and Hawk Boy are both going to get payback but getting down to business, after an hour of boring useless information I discovered what Hydra is planning."

Noel said, "This will be bigger than Nakhti guys."

Tony nodded. "Hydra is developing a weapon, a deadly weapon to wipe us all out."

Steve said, "Do we know what kind of weapon yet?"

Noel shook his head. "No, I think that the virus wiped that part of the info out."

Steve said, "Well thanks for letting us know Stark, Noel."

Tony said, "So, you all can go chill until we learn more."

Natasha said, "I will call it in to Fury." She left and as soon as the others left Alanna turned to Clint.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Yeah, what's up?" Clint asked as he walked over to where Alanna was waiting.

Alanna smiled. "Thank you for the support today when I revealed that horrible memory again to Natasha and Noel. Now that I told Noel especially do you think that Noel and I will make it? I am kinda afraid of him rejecting me still though my wall is gone."

"You have to give him credit, he's been with you all this way…I don't know why he would change that now," Clint told her with a smile, "Trust me Alanna, Noel is definitely someone you can count on."

Alanna smiled. "Thank you Clint and sorry if I had also embarrassed you in the cafeteria earlier when I was yelling at Noel."

Clint laughed at that. "Nah, I understand you were under a lot of stress then so I don't blame you. It must have been hard to tell them everything."

Alanna turned serious. "It was very hard, I almost lost it with my emotions, I told myself not to cry again and to be strong."

"Alanna…you're very strong. Not many could do what you've done today. I'm proud of you and I'm sure Natasha is too," Clint told her.

Alanna said, "Thank you both and I know she is, she's the best. Are you and Natasha ok? I am just wondering."

Clint perked up at that. "Yeah we're good. At first I think she was a little angry with me for not telling her about your past but she knows that I'm a man of my word…anyway we've made up and…Alanna this might be a stupid question but can I trust you to keep a secret?" He asked. "From everyone."

Alanna smiled. "Of course I can keep a secret Clint and I am happy to hear that."

Clint glanced around to make sure no one else was around. He fished in his pocket and pulled out a small box and gave it to Alanna. "Okay, I know it might be weird that I've been carrying this around all the time, but I've just been waiting for the right moment, you know? Anyway, I'm going to ask Natasha to marry me…what do you think?"

Alanna beamed with happiness as she saw the ring and hugged him than let go. "I am so,so happy for you Clint. You will make her happy and I can be her maid of honor. You should do it real soon." She gave him back the box. "I wish you both the best, you both deserve all of the happiness in the world." She thought she only hope that Noel and her can be like Clint and Natasha someday but to her it felt like a dream.

Clint's face turned a little red as he slipped the box back into his pocket. "Thanks Alanna, that means a lot to me. I don't know how soon it will be…but I'll definitely keep you in mind for the role," he told her. Then he scratched the back of his head. "Well I guess we should get back to the others then."

Alanna smiled. "Thanks and yea I will be right there." She saw him leave and glanced out the window, night was falling over the city already. She took out her phone and texted Noel. He showed up right away.

"Hey what's wrong?" He asked as he approached her. She pulled him close and kissed him in which he returned it and she answered his question.

"Nothing is wrong just needed you."

Noel nodded and pulled her close. "Things are changing Alanna."

Alanna nodded. "Well we are about to leave the tower it won't be long until Fury will be giving us official S.H.I.E.L.D missions and we will have to create that boundary of being partners on the field compared to being lovers."

Noel said, "I know but we will be fine, I promise I am not going anywhere."

Alanna smiled. "Thanks I needed to hear that."

Noel said, "Whatever doubts you have Alanna, we will make it work I promise." Alanna kissed him and he returned it. "Come on the others are waiting." Alanna nodded and they left the main living area holding hands.


	15. Chapter 15 - Ultimate Weapon

The next day at the institute started very calm. It was almost like they hadn't just learned Hydra was building a weapon with enough power to wipe them off the map.

Alex was in the gym with Evelyn and Hawke. They were following him in his morning stretches. Evelyn had tired out halfway through and now just lay watching them.

"How do you do this every morning?" Evelyn asked stifling a yawn as she watched Alex bend backwards far enough that he touch his own heels. Hawke didn't even attempt the move.

"I don't know. I've just always done them since I was young," Alex told her, "I think they're fun."

"Show off," Hawke accused with a laugh. Alex grinned and straightened himself out.

"You're just jealous."

"Hey, what do you think the weapon is?" Evelyn suddenly asked.

"Honestly…it could be anything," Hawke said walking over and helping her up from the floor.

"Anything with an ability to reach millions of people," Alex added. The three of them had decided to head to breakfast now. Everyone was still waiting for news from Fury about Hydra's plans.

Alanna and Noel had met up and headed toward the gym, it had been a very long time since they trained together.

Alanna said, "I want to try something new Noel, a new technique ." Noel gave her a curious look as he stretched out his muscles.

"Oh what is it?"

Alanna smirked. "I want to fight multiple enemies or in other words duplicates of you Noel with you using different elemental abilities and your katana. I want to try and wield my sword and kinetic ability at the same time to take down an enemy."

Noel smiled. "Alright I trust the training Natasha gave you to trust you won't be hurt." Noel saw Alanna pull her sword in which she than gave her signal and Noel smiled pulling his katana and duplicating. Each of his clone which there were four in total wielded his elemental abilities, the four forces of the world.

Alanna dodged the first clone which did water and she used her kinetic ability on it when she was close enough than moved in a dance like motion. Natasha had decided to go see what was going on in the gym and when she entered she saw Alanna fighting off Noel's clones wielding elemental power. She became impressed and texted Clint.

'_Hey if you aren't busy at the moment, come see Alanna and Noel's training session, they are doing a new fight technique.'_

She sent it. Alanna finished off the remaining three elemental clones and then she turned to Noel with her sword aimed at him. He moved and she dodged his attack than sent an attack in which he blocked it. Soon she found an opening and knocked him down in which Alanna grabbed some water and Noel did too.

Noel said, "I am impressed and by the look of it Natasha is too."

Alanna waved at her friend in which Natasha greeted them. "Morning, I see you are stepping up your techniques Alanna."

Alanna nodded. "Yea, I need to."

Noel said, "Again?"

Alanna smiled. "Let's go." Noel replicated again like before and Alanna took her position. All of the sudden Natasha heard the gym door open and Clint stepped in.

Natasha smiled. "Good morning!"

Clint nodded and came over to stand by Natasha. "Glad to see you guys training." He nodded towards Noel and Alanna with a smile.

Alanna smiled a little. "Alright Noel you ready?" Noel nodded and drew his katana again and this time a clone and Noel attacked her at the same time. Alanna found an opening and used her kinetic ability pushing Noel away than took her sword and blocked his clone than took it out. Noel gained his footing and drew from her blind spot which Alanna instantly drew her sword blocking it and as she held his sword the clone wielding fire came her in which she kicked Noel in the stomach and flipped to the side taking out the clone.

Noel smirked. "Good, keep it up." Alanna saw she was surrounded and formed a plan. She knew Noel would use his clones to distract her so she took a closer look and found the real Noel. She smiled and moved forward with a judo move in which the remaining clones than moved and she used her kinetic ability on both of the clones getting rid of them. Noel was stunned. "Shit Alanna, you just did that in one blow, your power is growing."

Noel then moved in using his judo moves in which she blocked it with her sword than took her sword and attacked. Noel blocked it with his katana and smiled. "You are very good beautiful."

Alanna said, "Your distraction won't work." She than moved in with her sword making him think that she will attack with it but instead pulled a judo move at the last minute and knocked him down. He dropped his katana out of breath and she landed next to him feeling tired. "Noel, we did it."

Noel smiled. "We have a new advantage on the field." She helped him up and they walk over to their mentors.

Natasha said, "I am very impressed especially your power growing Alanna."

Noel nodded. "What did you think Clint?"

"You both were very impressive," Clint said and he was actually really surprised at how good they worked together. "Hopefully you can put some of those moves to use on the battlefield when we go against the Baron."

Alanna frowned a little. "Thanks." She suddenly felt uneasy knowing their big battle was still ahead.

Noel turned to his mentor. "Clint any word from Fury yet on the weapon Stark and I had discovered yesterday?"

"Nope. I haven't heard from the boss man yet," Clint told him.

Noel sighed and took Alanna's hand trying to comfort her. "Well hopefully we will soon."

Natasha smiled. "Why don't you two go check on the others."

Alanna nodded. "I do owe Evelyn some girl time. Noel and I had been very preoccupied recently."

Noel said, "Come on I bet they are in the cafeteria." He escorted her out of the gym.

Natasha than turned to Clint. "Do you want to spar real quick?"

Meanwhile, Tony was still hard at work by going back through the files hoping to discover something they had missed and he was interrupted by Steve.

Steve asked, "Stark anything from Fury and what are you doing?"

Tony glanced up. "I am trying to find something Noel and I had missed but so far no luck so don't get your panties in a bunch Captain goody too shoes." He sent him a smirk.

Steve just rolled his eyes. "Just tell us if you do." He left Tony alone.

Back in the cafeteria Noel and Alanna had just grabbed their breakfast and greeted Hawke, Alex, and Evelyn. Alanna sat down across from Evelyn. "Hey how you guys doing?"

Noel nodded. "I am sorry for being a bad leader and friend, Alanna and I both are and hope you guys don't hate us or anything."

Hawke, Alex and Evelyn all exchanged looks with one another. Then Hawke shrugged.

"It's not a big deal. We have fun on our own anyway," he said.

"At least you two seem closer," Evelyn said wagging her eyebrows.

"Hmm," Alex was using his fork to make his eggs into a garbled unholy mess. "So any news on Hydra?"

Noel sighed. "Well at least you don't hate us."

Alanna nodded. "Yeah we are fine Evelyn and no Alex nothing yet."

Noel said, "You three are ok right? I mean nothing to talk about?"

"Not really…well it's time for me to hit the showers," Hawke said as he left. Evelyn nodded and got up too.

"Sorry, I need to actually get dressed now so see you guys later!" She said going off to the dorm rooms, she was wearing sweats so she wanted to get into real clothes and put on her make up.

"I'm going for more training then," Alex said also leaving.

Noel turned to Alanna. "They are mad at us."

Alanna said, "I got the message loud and clear, maybe we are better off leaving and being alone for a bit Noel." Noel saw Alanna leave and he knew where she was going.

Noel punched the table. "Fuck!" He hated this and he texted Clint, knowing that he might be still training with Natasha but Clint in the end was always his lifeline, ironic he knows that he thought he could really trust someone so well to have his back and to hear him out when he had to vent. He texted Clint. "Alanna is heading to the roof, Natasha might want to go to her. Meet up with me here in the cafeteria if u want." He sent it to him.

Meanwhile, Alanna was sitting on the edge of the roof upset and she glanced down at the busy city in thought.

"Hey Natasha," Clint said as he glanced at his smartphone, "Something has Alanna upset. Could you go up to the roof and talk to her? I'm going to meet Noel in the cafeteria."

Natasha nodded. "I'm on my way and good luck with Noel." Natasha gave him a quick kiss and left the gym. Once she entered the elevator she hit the button to go to the roof and once she got there, she saw Alanna sitting on the edge of it. Natasha walked over and sat down next to her, Alanna didn't know she was there until she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey Natasha."

Natasha could see the storm of emotions in her eyes.

"Alanna what is it?" She knew something was wrong for it hadn't been that long since she was happy with Noel in the gym.

Alanna met her gaze. "I failed..." Natasha waited for her to continue.

Alanna was silent as she was sitting there in her own guilt and Natasha said, "Alanna what did you fail at?"

She answered in a whisper. "In being there for Evelyn, I failed the promise that I had made to Kole." Natasha didn't really know what to say at first as she tried to comfort her and after a moment.

"You were caught up with Keira and your aunt Alanna, I don't think you failed Kole and in time you guys will be ok."

Alanna shook her head. "This is terrible, you didn't see what I saw."

Natasha sighed. "I'm right here Alanna, go ahead and leave it all out."

Meanwhile, Noel had seen Clint enter the cafeteria and he had put his untouched breakfast off to the side having lost is appetite. "Clint."

Clint knew something big was up. He walked over and sat across from Noel. "Don't tell me you and Alanna are already fighting again."

Noel shook his head. "No not Alanna." He pointed to the table. "Punched it to let out some anger but I shouldn't really had done that since Stark will most likely pay for it."

"He has the money," Clint said not really concerned about the table but more about Noel's anger issues, "So care to tell me what made you beat up an innocent table?"

Noel met his gaze. "Hawke, Alex, Evelyn. Alanna and I came in and sat down across from them and I apologized on behalf of Alanna and I for being so preoccupied recently but the look they made between the three of them was something I can't forget now. Hawke told me they were find on their own as the trio and Alex had asked about Hydra but Alanna told him we had no news yet. So I had asked them if they wanted to talk about anything and if the three of them were ok and Hawke said not really than the three left making excuses. Than Alanna told me we needed to be alone for now and she took off to the roof." He grabbed his water and took some. "I got so pissed I hit the table than texted you. Alanna and I think they are mad at us and our team is now divided. I am an idiot Clint."

"Hmm," Clint put a hand to his chin in thought, "Well I guess that they could be a little bitter about it. I mean, we didn't even include them in the Keira plans…maybe they feel like you don't trust them?"

Noel sighed. "I didn't even know about Keira until you showed me the evidence and Alanna told me at the last minute what had happened back then. In my defense Alanna made the call about keeping it between us four S.H.I.E.L.D agents but Evelyn was spying for Alanna so she was kinda involved. If they want to be mad, have them be mad at her. It was all her operation." He said.

He hates putting Alanna out there like that but it was true.

"Well it's whatever, they can go into battle as a trio and Hawke can lead them if he wants, I honestly give up. I failed Michael and Luke in looking after Hawke, Alanna failed with Evelyn and I failed my promise to you to look after Alex. I can just imagine if Luke was still here, I wouldn't hear the end of it and Michael will be pissed for me being such a poor excuse for a leader. You know what Clint, if it wasn't for the Baron showing up and trying to destroy us, I would had left the tower with Alanna and we would start our S.H.I.E.L.D missions early. I know it sounds like I am running away from my problems but I don't think we can be fixed, it's too late unless you have faith in me."

"Whoa, whoa," Clint said holding a finger up, "Don't you think maybe you're overreacting here? I mean, even if they are a little mad, I don't think they hate you or anything. I mean, go ask Hawke straight up, he's a pretty forward guy. I think if he had a problem with you he would tell you the truth. Also of course I have faith in you as a leader."

Noel shook his head. "I don't think I am, it just made it clearer this morning that I was too blind to notice what was really going on and I just vented what I had locked away." He took some more water "Why do you have so much faith in me as leader? What do you see that I don't?" He asked curiously.

"I just know you are a strong kid. You went after your fathers killers even when you had no one else to rely on. But I guess if you want to leave things with the others this way…then it's your choice Noel. I wasn't there so you know more about the situation than me."

Noel said, "You helped me with my father Clint, you had my back knowing how reckless I am and you know what?" He felt weird saying this but he had too. He ran his hand through his hair and turned his gaze away slightly. "I was just thinking this morning right after I texted you that it's ironic that I had found someone I can really trust to have my back and to hear me out when I need to vent...you are my lifeline Clint, you come to mind when I am lost and I had come to rely on you a lot and I appreciate it even when you observe me when I tried to hide stuff from you, I am always thankful you are so aware of me because I know when I come close to the deep end, you are there to help me out." He took some more water and sat there for a moment before turning back to him. "Sorry if that was plain out weird."

"It's okay, I'm glad to be here for you," Clint told him with a smile. "So now what are you going to do? Go cheer up Alanna?"

Noel shrugged. "I don't know..." He was so confused at the moment. "What about you, any plans?" He asked.

Clint stood up. "I'm going to see how Natasha is doing up on the roof with Alanna," he told him walking out of the room, "You can come too if you want or I can catch you later."

It took only a few seconds for Clint to get to where the two girls were. "Hey you okay?" He asked Alanna as he walked over to them.

Natasha gave Clint a look of concern and shook her head. Noel soon arrived having decided to follow Clint but he stayed back by the door.

Alanna said, "Hey Clint..." She had a feeling Noel was there and probably watching to see what happens.

Natasha mouthed to Clint, "She's having a hard time."

Clint smiled and crouched down beside Alanna so he could look her in the eyes. They were a little watery. "Do you want me to talk to the others for you?"

Alanna smiled a little. "You mean Natasha and Noel who is standing by the door over there?"

Clint laughed but shook his head, "I mean Evelyn and the others…Noel said they were acting out against you guys."

Alanna shook her head. "No, leave them be for now. Noel and I will handle it."

Noel walked over then. "Hey Alanna, you knew huh?"

Alanna nodded. "So predictable Noel."

Noel laughed a little. "Well how are you now?"

Alanna said, "Honestly miserable but I can't talk to them today, all of us need alone time."

Noel nodded. "Yea, I think we shouldn't push them, I mean they can come to us in time and talk."

Alanna said, "I agree."

Noel said, "Hey Alanna can I ask you something?"

She stood up and walked up to him. "Yea of course."

Noel said, "If Baron and Hydra didn't return to destroy us all, would of you had already left the tower to start your S.H.I.E.L.D missions early?"

Alanna said, "You were thinking that too huh, the answer is yes."

Noel nodded. "Yea since our talk last night."

Alanna said, "We have a responsibility here to help out our friends."

Noel nodded. "Oh trust me I know, just hope we can overcome this." Alanna leaned in and kissed him in which he returned it.

"I believe we can."

Noel smiled and embraced her. "Thank you." Alanna returned it.

Natasha turned to Clint. "What's bothering you? Was it your talk with Noel?" She asked knowing how her partner was.

"I just think this whole thing started over a misunderstanding and, call me a straightforward guy, but I don't see how avoiding the problem will do anything," Clint told her, "but kids will be kids so it's just whatever…"

Natasha nodded. "Well if this isn't resolved real soon than you and I will be involved and make all five of them sit down and talk this out. I believe in Noel to do this as a leader."

All of the sudden Tony said, "Everyone come to the main living area now this is urgent."

Alanna grabbed Noel's hand and rushed in. Natasha and Clint followed. Once everyone was gathered Noel walked over to Tony. "What is it?"

Tony said, "I had gone back through the files Noel and found out the hidden info on what the weapon is." But before anyone could ask Fury called the tower.

Fury said, "Everyone this is very important information so listen up."

Tony groaned. "Thanks pirate I was just getting to that important news."

Fury said, "Shut it Stark, Avengers and novice team you must act quickly. Hydra's little weapon is very deadly as you know but this battle will the toughest yet for the novice team."

Alanna said, "What is the weapon sir?"

Fury said, "The weapon that the Baron is going to use is a death ray satellite, he's going to use it to destroy everything and we need to stop him."

Natasha asked, "Sir, we don't know where to look for him."

Fury said, "No worries Agent Romanoff, we are tracking his movements as of right now. He is planning on testing the power of the Avengers and the novice team first hand before he unleashes his master plan so be aware."

Tony said, "Thanks for the heads up." Fury nodded and cut transmission.

Steve said, "Alright everyone until the Baron shows up here in the city, all of us need to continue training, dismissed."

Natasha grabbed Clint's hand. "Come on we need to finish talking." Noel and Alanna had decided to go catch some rest. Tony and Bruce returned to the lab while Thor and Steve remained in the main living area.

Thor said, "This will be our most formidable opponent yet."

Steve nodded. "Just hope everyone will make it out ok."

Thor said, "I have great faith in us."

Then back with Clint and Natasha, Clint nodded and followed her away from the others. "What else did you want to talk about?"

Natasha stopped in a off room and once they were inside she shut the door. "What Noel had asked her up on the roof about leaving early and starting S.H.I.E.L.D's missions and Noel saying he thought the same thing makes me wonder what had happened before today that made them think that? Not saying they are going to sneak off or anything, it just worries me that they both were like that and they didn't tell us already until well now."

"Maybe they are just growing up? Or…you already have a theory don't you?" Clint asked her suspicious.

Natasha gave him a look. "Don't start accusing me, I am in total shock here Clint. What makes you think I have a theory?" She sometimes hated when he got this way.

Clint held up his hands in surrender. "Sorry I didn't mean it that way. I guess I'm just shocked too and I thought you might have guessed something already. If those two really want to leave, maybe we should tell them they don't have to stay and that we can take care of the Baron."

Natasha frowned. "I tried so hard to protect her Clint..." She could feel emotions rage from inside and turned away from him as she walked over to the window and glanced out. "But I think we might need back up here Clint, do you think we should ask the return of Michael, Kole, and Luke to come back to help us fight the Baron? More power and strength in numbers can give us an advantage."

Clint was in shock at the suggestion, but it was perfect, "That's a great idea, we should run it by the others. Also Noel would appreciate seeing Michael I think."

Natasha turned back to him and nodded. "Let's go tell them Clint." She had Clint follow her out of the room. "Jarvis, re - summon everyone to the main living area." Jarvis did and soon everyone was gathered and Natasha said, "Sorry guys but I just came up with a plan that could help us take down the Baron."

Tony smirked. "So what does widow have in mind?"

Natasha said, "Stark get Michael, Luke, and Kole back here to the tower and to this city we need all of the power and strength we can handle to take down the Baron."

Alanna wasn't thrilled to see Kole and the others again and Noel felt the same way about Michael. But they could tell that Hawke and Evelyn were thrilled.

Tony nodded. "Wow at least you thought of that before that useless pirate did."

Natasha growled a little. "Stark!"

Tony put his hands up. "Alright calm down I will call but it might take a day or two until they return."

Natasha said, "Thanks." Alanna than turned and stormed out of the room with Noel following her. Natasha sighed and shook her head at Clint.

Steve said, "Good job Natasha, we have a better chance now."

Natasha nodded.

Steve said, "Alright now since that is now revealed let's all get some rest." Everyone disbanded going their separate ways again. Noel ended up down in the gym with Alanna once again but doing their own training.


	16. Chapter 16 - Matchstick

It was the next morning already and Alanna awoke from a nightmare in a cold sweat and her breathing was heavy. She just had the worst nightmare to date and she only hoped it won't come true. She heard her phone vibrating on the table and she got up to check it, it was a text from Noel asking her to join up so they could talk to Hawke and the others. Alanna sighed and told him to give her some time and she will meet him in the cafeteria. Noel sent her a reply saying that he had already told the others to meet them there for breakfast.

Alanna hurried up and got ready and once she was ready she made her way to the elevator. Once she came into the cafeteria she saw Noel and the others and she felt uneasy. In the corner on the far side of the room she saw Natasha sitting there with Clint talking. Noel came up and greeted her with a kiss in which she returned it. She wasn't that hungry so she just grabbed some coffee and an apple.

Noel concerned asked, "Alanna, you ok?"

Alanna smiled. "Yeah, what about you?" Noel nodded. They sat down across from Hawke and the others. Alanna gave them a smile. "Good morning Hawke, Evelyn, and Alex."

Noel nodded. "Thanks for joining us for breakfast, I'm sure you guys are excited that Kole, Michael, and Luke are coming to the tower today."

Meanwhile, in the corner Natasha took a sip of her coffee and glanced over slightly. "Clint, looks like they are going to talk about yesterday." She said to him.

Clint nodded. "Finally. I hope it goes well."

Back as the table Hawke nodded in Noel and Alanna's direction. "No problem," he said glancing at Evelyn to his side mildly disturbed at how much food his girlfriend was hoofing down, "Was there something specific you guys wanted to talk about?"

"Morning you lovebirds," Evelyn greeted with a big smile. "Yes, I can't wait to see the others again."

"Mornin'," Alex greeted busy playing with his food as usual.

Noel turned to Alanna with a nod and Alanna. "Hawke, Evelyn, Alex, I want to apologize for everything I had put you through with the Keira situation and I have a confession to make. When the whole Keira thing started, I had asked you Evelyn for help and to keep it from your boyfriend and Alex in order to protect them. Natasha and Clint had known because I needed Fury's help and the only avenger who found out was Stark. The rest of the avengers were in the dark."

Noel continued. "I didn't know what had happened between Keira and Alanna until the last minute before Keira went psycho. Alanna just wanted us three involved and Stark and of course Evelyn." Alanna took a sip of her coffee. "My point is that I should of involved you all in trusting you and I made that mistake and I regret it now. I thought you three would be pretty mad at us and I am very, very sorry. If you guys hold a grudge with me than do it with me alone. That had all been my idea and I take full responsibility for it."

Noel gave her a surprise look. "Alanna..."

Alanna shook her head. "It was my operation, my own personal mission like what you done Noel. Guys, I hope we can still be a team here and I will do everything to regain your trusts again no matter how long it takes."

Noel said, "We need to stay together in this crazy, dark time especially now we are about to have a big battle. But Alanna do you feel better for sharing everything now?" Alanna nodded.

Hawke sighed. "Well it would be a lie to say we weren't kind of upset about that…but it's also because we never hang out anymore. I guess we lost some of the closeness somehow."

Evelyn was surprised at Alanna's sudden confession at first but then found herself slowly agreeing with Hawke. "Yeah, it's not just about the Keira thing…I mean she's been gone for a few days and I'm still alone in the dorm. I guess I can understand you two have a special bond with Clint and Natasha since you're all SHIELD agents but…does that mean we," she gestured to the three of them, "don't count? I don't hold anything against you guys…but I wish you hung out with us more."

"Hmm," Alex looked up to watch the events unfold. He was just along for the ride here.

Alanna said, "Of course you guys count, Noel and I just got so caught up with our relationship problems and of course Keira. I have to say that coming from both of us sincerely regret losing that closeness with you."

Noel sighed. "It won't be long until we all leave this tower and Alanna and I are off to S.H.I.E.L.D for good, we will do our best to make up that time before we leave this place for good." Alanna got up and threw her uneaten apple and dumped the rest of the coffee out than returned back to the table.

Alanna said, "I am sorry if I had hurt your feelings Evelyn but I thought you wanted some privacy of your own and it could be a place where you and Hawke could be romantic without interruptions. That is why I didn't come back."

Noel said, "We can do all something when Michael and the others get here."

"It's okay, that's actually really sweet of you Alanna," Evelyn said smiling at her friend. "Please make sure to keep in touch even though you're on SHIELD missions though okay!?"

"Sorry…for being a jerk yesterday Noel…let's just forget about this and hang out while we can," Hawke said.

Noel nodded. "So would you guys still want me to be your leader or do you want me to ask Michael to take it over temporarily? I would understand if you want Michael." He had to talk to Michael on his own while he can.

Alanna got up and walked over to Evelyn hugging her. "Of course, you are like a little sister to me and you are welcome."

"No way man, you're a great leader," Hawke told him, "Unless you want Michael in charge again, but that's up to you."

Noel smiled. "Thanks for that Hawke, I needed it and alright I will stay leader. So how about we all go outside for a bit?"

Meanwhile Natasha turned to Clint with a smile. "Looks like they are going to be ok Clint but Alanna just threw away her breakfast untouched, do you think something is wrong?"

"Maybe she is worried about the upcoming battle?" Clint said. "Or something else is on her mind…are you going to talk to her?"

Natasha nodded and got up walking over to the group. "Guys, I need to speak with Alanna, is that ok?"

Noel smiled. "Meet up with us when you are done Alanna." Alanna nodded and watched as the rest of the group left the cafeteria. Alanna and Natasha sat down at the table the novice team was just at.

Alanna asked. "What's wrong?"

Clint had stayed with Natasha and Alanna. "Alanna, we noticed you didn't really touch your breakfast…"

Alanna nodded. "Yeah wasn't really hungry Clint but at least Noel's team is ok now."

"Is that really all it was? Or are you upset about something," Clint asked, even though he already knew there was something wrong. Really he was asking if she wanted to talk about it.

She sighed. "No it wasn't about talking to them at all. I had a terrible nightmare and I just don't want it to come true and it involved Noel."

At this Clint sat down with her. "I'm sorry Alanna, but can I ask what this nightmare involved?"

Alanna turned to meet his gaze. "Clint, I dreamt that all of us were fighting the Baron as the final showdown and there were Hydra agents everywhere and all of us were fighting. The Baron saw an opening on me and took it and I didn't notice but Noel did and he took the full attack protecting me but it ended up..." She closed her eyes trying to block her emotions from overcoming her and after a minute she continued, "The Baron killed Noel in front of me and I stood there screaming and then I knelt next to his body. I woke up in a cold sweat and heavy breathing." She was starting to shake as she remembered that part and she was freaked out. "He took the attack for you when I was possessed and I freaked out than but he ended up ok. I'm afraid Clint, I don't want this to happen. I don't want to be alone."

Clint put a hand on her shoulder, "Alanna, it's normal that you're having these fears. I mean we're about to go into the biggest fight of our lives…there's no guarantees of what will happen, but I promise to not let anything happen to either of you."

Alanna nodded. "Thank you and Natasha said the same thing. I thought now that Noel and I are finally ok since my wall came down and we talked a lot, I could control my fear of losing him but my nightmare proved me wrong. Have you had nightmares about Natasha?" She asked.

"Honestly, I don't dream all that much," Clint admitted. "I do…worry…about her sometimes though. We've both been hurt pretty badly on missions before but we've managed to pull through this far."

Alanna nodded. "Do you think Noel and I will be able to pull through this ok?" I mean I don't doubt you at all or Natasha or anyone else. I guess I will have to get used to this feeling sooner or later, the clock is counting down to mine and Noel being in the field working together." She said.

"You two will be fine. You two know each other now and there's nothing that can beat a team that's so in sync," Clint told her and then smiled, "Besides Natasha and I will look out for you guys."

Alanna smiled. "Thanks Clint you cheered me up."

All of the sudden Tony's voice came over Jarvis. "Everyone assemble in the main living area now, Michael and the others just showed up." Within minutes the novice team followed by Clint and Natasha.

Tony said, "Welcome back guys, we missed you creating trouble around here." Noel and Alanna hung back a little while everyone greeted Michael, Luke, and Kole.

Steve said, "You three are updated, if not I can update you on the situation." He said to them.

Michael smiled and shook his head, "No need, we were updated on the way here, but thanks Steve. So how is everyone?" He asked and even as he did he looked around for Noel. Finally spotting him in the back of the room, Michael walked over and clapped him on the shoulder, "Hey, I'm sorry for dumping the leader position on you…but things look like they're ok. Are you holding up okay?"

Meanwhile, Kole had come up and hugged Evelyn close. Luke gave Hawke a noogie and then turned his sights on Alex.

"So you're the new kid, huh?" Luke grinned. Alex had the peace of mind to step away a little, but it didn't stop the noogie from coming his way too.

Kole pulled away from Evelyn with a laugh. "Luke take it easy on him or you'll scare him away." Kole then walked over to Alanna and hugged her too. "How are you? It's been a while."

Natasha smiled. "Well a lot has happen since you three have been gone but I am just glad you guys are here now."

Alanna smiled at Kole a little. "Yeah, I am fine just you know been busy."

With Michael and Noel, Noel nodded. "I know, it's been a very rocky journey for me as leader but I am finally finding the confidence I had lacked inside of me since we last spoke Michael."

Alanna than turned to Luke. "Hey Luke, just wanted to let you know that I had been kicking Noel's butt in the gym recently."

Noel heard her. "No way, I let you win."

Alanna laughed as she felt deja vu all over again. "Yeah right Noel."

Luke smirked at the both of them. "Well, glad to see you two are getting along better now."

Michael laughed and high fived Alanna, "Good job Alanna."

At that same moment Evelyn nervously came up to Kole and tugged her arm. "Hey, do you mind if I talk to you alone for a bit?" She asked. Kole was confused but nodded and went off with her into another room. Hawke sighed as he watched them go.

Noel walked up to Alanna and took her hand. "We came a very long way but we had Clint and Natasha there to help us out with our relationship. So Michael, Luke, Alex, Hawke how about we go hang out for a bit?"

Natasha said, "Kole can stay in the girl's dorm if she wants and if you want Michael and Luke you two can return to the boy's dorm but if it's too crowded I'm sure Stark can find you a room."

Tony smirked. "I will be happy to help out in any way."

Alanna smiled at Noel than turned to Michael. "Would you boys care if we all go outside and catch up?" They waited for their answers.

"Yeah, it's fine, it's stuffy in here anyways." Luke said. Michael nodded and they all went outside.

"So, what's been going on?" Michael asked the three of them.

Alanna and Noel sat down together on the bench. Alanna talked first. "Well Noel and I overcame our relationship problems and we found a new fight technique that could give us an advantage on the field. Other than that nothing else.." She didn't want to talk about what had happened with Keira or her aunt.

Noel nodded. "Hawke can update you on his part."

Alanna "So how has working in Italy been?" She asked them.

"It's been okay, and it's beautiful there. We have new teammates now too," Michael told them. Luke grabbed Hawke by the shoulder.

"So kid, you get together with Evelyn yet?" he asked. Hawke snorted used to Luke's jibes already too much so to be embarrassed.

"Yes we're together now." Hawke admitted, "But something's wrong with her and I'm worried."

Before anyone could comment any further Kole and Evelyn came walking outside. Kole zeroed in on Hawke and Evelyn trailed after her with a freaked out face.

"There's nothing wrong Hawke, but there's something you need to see," Kole told him. She held a stick with a pink plus on it. It was a pregnancy test. And it was positive. Hawke felt himself swoon a bit. Luke's eyes went wide and he shook Hawke by the shoulder.

"No way, you sly dog!" He exclaimed.

"Congratulations," Michael beamed clapped Hawke on his other shoulder.

That's when Hawke hit the ground.

Alanna and Noel were both shocked and she leaned in toward Noel's ear. "Looks like you were right with everything changing." Noel nodded and got up to check on Hawke.

"Come on Hawke, wake up or I will get Bruce."

Alanna had walked over to Evelyn hugging her. "Oh Evelyn, congrats."

Hawke was groggy when his eyes opened, "Oh god, I knew it."

Evelyn came over with a small smile and helped him up, "We'll get through this together."

Kole flicked Hawke in the forehead, "The guy shouldn't be fainting," she laughed. Hawke turned a little red.

"I'm sorry Evelyn, I'll make sure to do everything I can." He said and Evelyn took his hand with a smile.

"I know," was all she said.

Michael coughed as he spoke up, "Well it goes without saying that Evelyn will be sitting out for the next fight."

"Right," Kole said and gave Evelyn a meaningful look that killed any sort of protest she might have had.

"So should we come up with a plan for the Baron or…?" Luke trailed off looking at Noel.

Noel stood up and turned to Evelyn. "First off congrats Evelyn and to answer your question Luke, I think we do need to come up with a plan but we need to involve the Avengers so let's head back inside."

Alanna nodded. "It's up to you to keep your secret Evelyn." Noel had everyone follow him back inside and once they all reached the main living area, Tony greeted them.

"So did you all enjoy catching up?"

Noel nodded. "So since everyone is here, I am acting leader for this group which I have to say it's a big change compared to following Michael."

Alanna smiled a little. "Luke thought of the idea of possibly coming up with a plan for the Baron fight and we thought that we would need to involve you guys too."

Steve smiled. "Well, first off let's start with the facts, Hydra returns after 70 years to destroy everything so the first thing they do is hire Hydra agents to break into Stark Industries, the lab in which Noel's team first have their mission in which they had captured scientists in the field in hopes of gamma radiation research and trying to replicate the super soldier serum and then last encounter at the government satellite research facility."

Tony nodded. "They want to make a death ray satellite to do the ultimate damage while at the same time the Baron wants to test the novice team and the Avengers in a test run while he finishes the satellite and to make his final move."

Natasha continued, "S.H.I.E.L.D is tracking the Baron now and we haven't heard anything from Director Fury recently." But as soon as she said that Fury called the tower.

"First off welcome team Michael back to New York and to the tower you came right in time, Avengers, Noel's team the Baron has showed up in downtown Manhattan near Madison Square Garden, he has Hydra agents creating havoc. Everyone move out now."

Tony turns to Noel. "Ready?"

Noel said, "Give us a minute, we need a quick talk." He made sure all of them were out of hearing distance. "Evelyn you want to tell them before we leave to go to the fight?" He asked her.

Evelyn fidgeted a bit, but then Hawke came close and squeezed her hand. "Go ahead and tell them," he said. Evelyn took a deep breath and nodded.

"Okay here goes," she said building herself up, "I'm pregnant and…I have to sit this battle out. I'm really sorry," she said.

All of the Avengers were quiet at first trying to comprehend the information and then Natasha stepped over hugging her. "Congrats Evelyn than turn to Hawke, if you need anything from Clint or I let us know."

Tony said seriously, "I am happy for you both."

Steve nodded and Bruce said, "Evelyn we should schedule a check up soon just to check the baby, congrats."

Thor beamed. "This is glorious news."

Natasha turned to Clint with a smile. Noel asked, "Evelyn do you want someone to stay back with you, one of us or an Avenger or Hawke?" He wanted to know.

"Honestly, I know this next battle will be a big one so you'll need everyone. I'll be okay by myself," Evelyn told him. Hawke gave her a concerned look.

"Are you sure?" he asked and Evelyn nodded.

"Yes, I'll be fine," she said, but Hawke was still worried.

"Don't worry, I will stay with her, Hawke," Pepper suddenly said as she walked in with Jean and Joseph trailing behind her. She came up and hugged Evelyn telling her congrats. Tony mouthed her a 'Thank you' and Pepper nodded to him.

Noel nodded. "Alright so let's get out of here." Once all of the Avengers and the rest of Noel's team left the tower, they made their way to Madison Square Garden. The sight was definitely a battlefield and Tony scanned the area. "No Baron, remember guys this is just a test run to him."

Steve answered. "We know Stark." Soon the jet landed and everyone got out and Thor and Tony landed.

Steve said, "Alright so we need to get civilians out of here as fast as possible, Hawkeye and Dark Star on top of the area overlooking everything, Hulk, Revolver and I will be at the center, Iron Man and Thor on top scanning and pulling the Hydra agents back toward us, Storm Dragon and Sol you head East, Bolt, Black Widow, and Red Huntress head West. If anyone spots the Baron radio it in."

Tony said, "Alright let's show our Avenger badass power."

Soon the battle began and Noel turns to Luke in which they started helping civilians and then they came under attack by Hydra agents in which Noel used his elemental powers and turned toward Luke.

"Hey sun boy don't get hurt on me!"

Back on the west side Alanna gave a worried look to Natasha and she nodded with a reassuring smile, she knew Alanna was thinking about what they had talked about earlier. Black Widow turned to Bolt. "You and Red Huntress get to the civilians and I will cover you."

It wasn't long until Hydra's agents came at them and Alanna used her kinetic ability on some than drew her sword. "You bastards won't get through me!" She charged at them knowing they got her back.

Back on top Tony said, "Hey bird brain you and Dark Star alright down there?" Don't want Natasha to kick my ass if something happens."

"All clear, we have the area free of civilians but no sign of the Baron," Clint radioed back. Kole pointed to a far building.

"There are Hydra agents gathered all around there—something big must be there," she said and Clint radioed the information back to Tony.

Meanwhile in the center Hawke had transformed and he and Alex were making short work of the Hydra agents swarming around that area along with Bruce. At the same time Steve had just gotten Clint's transmission as well.

"Alright, I want a portion of the team to break off and investigate…Noel it's up to you who to send," Steve said.

Noel answered. "Alright, I will lead with Sol, Bolt, Black Widow and Red Huntress." They all met up and with Kole's help found the building. Natasha radioed Clint.

"Hawkeye keep an eye out for traps and let us know."

Steve answered. "Alright, Storm Dragon let us know if you need more back up."

Noel said, "Will do." They entered the building with Noel leading followed by Natasha and then the three bringing up the rear. Alanna got a bad feeling.

"I think he could be here."

Natasha nodded. "Dark Star noticed something odd." All of the sudden the first wave of Hydra agents came at them and they all attacked. Once that floor was clear,

Noel searched for anymore, it seems like it's clear. "Come on there are probably two more floors." He led them to the second floor and more Hydra agents in which they killed them.

Natasha said, "He's probably on the third floor."

Soon a voice reached them, "Right you are Black Widow."

Natasha said, "Baron Zemo."

Noel radioed. "Guys Baron Zemo is here, need back up now, I repeat we need the rest of the team now." Within minutes the rest of the Avengers and the novice team showed up. Baron Zemo smirked.

"Hello Captain Rogers, it's been over 70 years."

Steve said, "Give up now Zemo."

Baron laughed. "So the famous Avengers and I had heard from the twins about the novice team headed by Noel Sommers aka Storm Dragon. Also I see three of the original members of the novice team, Bolt, Dark Star and Sol returned."

Noel said, "You bastard how did you know?"

Zemo said, "Kid its called intelligence, when the tower was invaded the twins got all of the info on the Avenger's training program."

Steve said, "No more talking Zemo." He attacked in which soon the battle broke out between all of them.

"Luke, Kole—formation Tri-Star!" Michael yelled.

"Roger that," Luke said as he and Kole both took off in opposite directions. Michael took off up the middle and all at the same time each of them released a bolt of energy in Zemo's direction. The Baron quickly dodged but even then he was struck on his right leg he gave a roar of pain.

"Noel, go for it!" Michael yelled. He wanted to see his and Alanna's new move in action.

Noel smiled at Alanna. "Just like the training and I just came up with a cool name, "Dragon Hunt."

Alanna smiled a little. "Alright well let's go." Noel first threw smoke bombs and shuriken creating a distraction and a cloud to cover what they were going to do. Noel than shut his eyes and replicated three more times each holding an element he had mastered and at the same time he drew his katana. Alanna got his signal and she drew her sword nodding back. Before the cloud of black smoke could disappear Noel sent his clones in first each attacking with the element and then Noel and Alanna came together she summoned her kinetic ability slamming Zemo at the same time Noel used his fire element creating a strong blast and he ended up into the wall.

Than Noel and Alanna used their weapons and she gave him the idea of using them as lightning rods which he nodded and soon their high charged weapons hit Zemo together sending a high charged of lightning through his body. He screamed in pain and Alanna and Noel landed with smiles on their faces.

Noel said, "Hell yea!"

Alanna said, "Well the last part was a twist but I love the whole lightning conductor thing Noel."

Noel turned to Michael. "Well what did you think?"

Baron groaned. "You haven't heard the last of me!" He then escaped.

Tony said, "Very cool Alanna and Noel, you two kicked ass."

Alanna smiled. "We know Stark."

Steve said, "Let's all head back to the tower."

As they were heading back to the tower Noel turned to Luke. "Bet you won't mess with me now right Luke?" He said with a smirk.

"Yeah, I guess you've gotten stronger, Dragon Boy, but I have to say I give Alanna most of the credit," Luke joked and Michael laughed.

"Yeah Noel, you better watch out if you ever do anything to tick her off!" He said.

Noel snorted. "Please we both are equal but she actually took down two of clones at once with her kinetic ability during training, her kinetic ability developed more since you guys last saw us. I was stunned to tell you the truth." He told them.

Alanna was holding his hand and leaned in and kissed him in which he returned it. Natasha turned to Clint. "What did you think of Noel and Alanna's move?"

"It's still really impressive just like when I saw it back at the gym," he replied but then frowned, "It's too bad that the Baron got away…"

Natasha put her hand in his. "Clint we will stop him, come to my dorm when we get back. I need to tell you something."

"Sure babe," Clint told her with a grin as he squeezed her hand in his. Once they were back to the Tower, he followed Natasha up to her room. "So what's up?" He asked after they shut the door behind them.

Natasha sat down on the couch trying to rub the tension out of her shoulders "Well I don't really know how important this is but Alanna acted kinda reckless earlier while I was on the west side of the Garden with Michael and her." She started.

"Really?" Clint asked leaning against the wall watching her, "I guess I didn't notice…are you sure? I mean, we already talked to her earlier."

Natasha sighed. "Alanna charged in head first into those Hydra agents with her sword without any form of a plan. She attacked them like she was seeing her nightmare with Zemo and Noel. I think she was envisioning Zemo or something and her fear from that nightmare got to her and she went on a battle rage."

Clint sighed. "I don't know what to do with that girl. I told her not to worry, but it's not like we can control what she feels. I mean, what do you think we should do about it?"

Natasha shrugged. "I think she will get over it and plus she knows that we got them covered. Plus when she actually attacked Zemo with Noel it probably let out the rest of her anger for now and she's probably fine." Natasha turned the other way. "Plus I know how Alanna feels because it happened to me back at the temple with Nakhti when he used the greatest fear against us. The thing I couldn't tell you that night in the gym Clint in which I broke down, it was about you." She felt herself become emotional all of the sudden and tried to hold it back.

Clint saw the change in Natasha's behavior and he came close. He crouched down in front of her and gently took her chin to pull her gaze back to him. He was surprised to see tears reflected in her eyes. "Hey, that was just a dream. I'm right here and I don't plan on leaving anytime soon," he told her. He could still feel the sharp point of anger from that day lodged in his chest. Nakhti had gotten his though. There was nothing left for him to do but he hated that Natasha still had lingering fears.

Natasha smiled in which she leaned in and kissed him. With him reassuring her made her feel safe in knowing he was still here with her right now and his promise to her made her feel warm inside. She whispered. "So please don't be upset with her Clint and thank you for always being here for me. I am sorry for being insecure at the moment but when she had described her nightmare to me, it made me remember what had happened." She got down on the floor and moved closer leaning into his chest, the sound of his heart made her calm down more and she felt his arms around her.

Truthfully, at this moment the ring in his pocket was practically burning a hole there and Clint thought, _'Well, it's now or never.'_ So he carefully pushed Natasha to stand and he dug it out of his pocket. He could see Natasha was confused but he just got down on one knee quietly looking her in the eyes the whole time.

"Okay so, you may think I'm crazy and feel free to say I'm moving too fast, but…I love you, Natasha. I love you so much that I want you by my side forever. In the morning, when I wake up and I see you lying next to me I think there's nothing in the world that I want more. So please, Natasha Romanoff, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Clint asked her opening the tiny jewelry box and holding it up to her.

Natasha screamed for joy and jumped into his arms. "Yes Clint I do, I 100 percent do want to marry you!" She kissed him again for he truly made her happy. "You make me feel the same Clint and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, you are truly my angel and you are there for me to pull me back from the dark. I love you so, so much Clint." She put out her hand for him to put the ring on.

Clint laughed at her reaction and picked her up bridal style, he spun her around happily, "Thank you," he told her as he kissed her, and then kissed her again for good measure. He took the diamond ring out of its box and gently slid it onto her ring finger. Then he kissed it too. She was the one thing he had wanted more than anything else in his life and now she was his.

Natasha smiled. "No thank you Clint and if Stark is watching this and tries to open his big mouth tomorrow I will threaten him with my gun. I want us to tell them and Alanna can be my maid of honor and you can use Noel for your best man Clint." She led him to the bed and she laid down getting comfortable than motioned him to join her. She was growing tired after the battle today but she was happy. "I think Mrs. Natasha Barton is perfect Clint." She said as she met his gaze.

Clint smirked and kicked off his boots before lying down next to her. "I love the sound of that," he told her before turning off the lights and pulling the covers up over them.


	17. Chapter 17 - Catching Up

It was another day at the institute and everyone was reflecting on the fact Zemo had evaded them during yesterday's battle. Clint had woken up early and went back to his room to get dressed for his morning run. As he was walking he paused, remembering what Natasha had said about Alanna yesterday, and then rerouted himself to Alanna's room and knocked on the door.

Alanna pulled herself out of bed at the sound of someone knocking at the door. She hoped that it wasn't Noel trying to get her to come train already. "Coming!" She yelled. Soon she reached the door not fully awake and when she opened it she saw Clint standing there. She quickly fixed her hair as she answered him. "Hey Clint, something wrong and you want to step inside?" She couldn't help but feel something was off.

"Oops, I forgot how early it was." Clint shrugged. "Anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to go running with me this morning?"

Alanna gave him a curious look. "Sure, just give me five minutes." She rushed to the closet and picked out a sweater and sweat pants than rushed to the bathroom to change. Once she was ready she grabbed her water and walked out of the room. "Where are we running?" She asked.

Clint looked her over and then nodded with approval. "Oh, just a few laps around the Tower. It's not too far." He lead Alanna outside and then the two of them started running. "So, how have you been?" He asked conversationally.

Alanna cursed inside that Clint had a talk with Natasha no doubt about it and this was his way of getting her to talk about yesterday. She answered. "Physically fine, mentally and emotionally not so much, how are you Clint?"

"Well, I proposed to Natasha last night. I thought you would like to know that she said yes." Clint smirked. "What's going on in your mind that has you upset?"

Alanna beamed with happiness. "Congrats Clint, I knew you would make her happy. I am happy for Natasha as well." She took a sip of her water than took a moment of silence than answered. "I don't want to rain on your happiness Clint but it's just my emotions are going crazy after what we had talked about yesterday and seeing the Baron attack us, it brought up the nightmare about Noel and it made me feel like it was going to happen. But I never thought I would grow so attached to someone, to fall in love with someone like Noel and it scares me on what I am willing to go do for him. I guess you can say I am emotionally compromised for Noel." She stopped for a short break and took more water. She still felt uneasy about seeing the Baron and the battle that took place and didn't want to feel that way again the next time.

"Yeah, being in love with someone is rough because you will always worry about them and try keeping them safe. Noel is very capable though, I wouldn't have suggested he join S.H.I.E.L.D in the first place if he wasn't. Trust him to take care of himself." Clint hoped Alanna would understand.

Alanna nodded slightly. "I know he's tougher and more capable to handle himself better than I could in many ways..." She saw a bench and walked over to it sitting down.

Clint paused in his running and came over to sit next to her. They had just started running and it was nowhere near time for a break, but he figured he must have upset her even more just now. _'Good job, Clint. Father of the year,' _he chided himself. "Sorry, I didn't mean it that way. You're strong too Alanna, I just meant that you and Noel are both very strong people and that you should trust each other to take care of yourselves as well. Neither of you are helpless kids."

Alanna turned to meet his gaze. "We have you and Natasha to thank for that. Your training has made us who we are today so don't worry about hurting my feelings Clint because you are right. Noel and I have a lot to learn yet and it will take time," She said. After a moment of silence she took a deep breath and said. "You and Natasha are always there for us and I never did get a chance to do this so I am going to do this now. Thank you Clint from the bottom of my heart, you are one of the best mentors a trainee of SHIELD could ask for and of course an Avenger in training. I just hope that I can come to you anytime even after..." She gave him a real smile. "So, let's continue running, I don't want to be lazy yet." She got up waiting for him to rejoin her.

Clint laughed and got up right away. "No problem, kid. You can come to either of us anytime. Especially after." The two of them continued running for a while and then finally came back to the Tower. "Ok, that's a wrap. Thanks for running with me today, Alanna," Clint said as they both stepped inside.

Once inside she asked Clint. "Hey do you want to eat breakfast with me? Unless you are meeting Natasha..." She checked the time and figured Natasha was up already.

"Sure, let me grab a shower real quick and then I'll meet you there," he told her and then went off to his room. True to his word he took a quick shower and met Alanna in the cafeteria. He grabbed a plate of sausage and hash browns and sat down across from her. "Hey." Clint nodded at her before taking a bite.

Alanna had too done a quick change while Clint was busy and now she was sitting there with coffee and a bagel enjoying it. "Hey, thanks for joining me."

At the same moment Natasha was finishing up getting ready and decided to head to the cafeteria. Once she got inside she smiled at Alanna and Clint eating breakfast and once she grabbed some food, she sat down next to Clint. Natasha smiled. "Good morning Alanna." Alanna nodded at her mentor and Natasha turned to Clint giving him a quick kiss. "Morning Clint." Alanna smiled.

"Good morning beautiful, sleep well?" Clint slid an arm around Natasha and slipped his hand into her back pocket with a grin.

Natasha smiled. "I did Clint thanks, so you feeling better Alanna?"

Alanna nodded. "I am now so just curious when are you two making it official, the wedding?" Natasha smiled a little and turned to Clint.

"I was thinking after this whole mess with Zemo is cleared up. What do you think?" Clint asked Natasha.

Natasha gave Clint a kiss. "I agree." Then she turned back to Alanna. "Would you like to be my maid of honor?"

Alanna beamed. "Yes I would love to."

Natasha laughed at her reaction than turned back to Clint. "I got mine, are you going to ask Noel?"

Clint nodded. "Yeah, I'll ask him once I see him later."

Meanwhile, Noel just woke up and changed than he decided to go talk to Michael. Once he found Michael he greeted him. "Good morning."

Michael nodded at Noel as he walked over. "Hey Noel. Something on your mind?"

Noel laughed at Michael. "Man does it always have to be something, I can't just hang out?" He knew Michael wasn't going to buy his act and he glanced around for the loud mouth Luke which luckily he wasn't there. Noel sighed. "Well it's about yesterday, what did you think of my leadership skills and be honest?"

Michael smiled. He knew Noel had something on his mind. "You really held everyone together yesterday. I'm impressed. Also, the new attack routine you have with Alanna was what practically sent Zemo running so," Michael grinned and patted him on the shoulder, "looks like you're doing pretty well if I say so myself. _Honest_."

Noel smiled. "Thanks, I was worried that I may have become a disappointment as a leader Michael." He felt stupid saying it out in the open to him especially after all of the complaining he has done in the past.

"No way. You handled yourself well out there," Michael said. "Being the leader isn't easy. You don't really understand for yourself until you're actually put in the role…you're doing great Noel. I'm proud of you."

Noel nodded. "Thanks Michael, that means a lot. So I am going to go hit the gym." He left his friend and texted Clint to meet up with him in the gym if he wasn't too busy.

Meanwhile, Alanna got up with a smile. "I know you two will have to tell the rest of the team but if Stark gives you two a hard time, I got your back."

Natasha laughed. "Thanks Alanna, so what are you going to do?"

Alanna said, "Well I am going to go check on Kole and Evelyn to see how they are doing." Natasha nodded and Alanna left to go to the girl's dorm. Once she got there she knocked waiting for either one to answer, she only hope that she wasn't intruding.

Kole opened the door and, once she saw it was Alanna, she pulled her friend inside with a smile. "Hey, good morning. Evelyn and I were just looking at baby names after her checkup."

Evelyn waved to Alanna from her spot on the edge of her bed. "Hey!" She waved away the holo screen Jarvis was displaying for them and turned to face Alanna. "How are you doing?"

Alanna smiled. "I just came to see how you two were doing especially you Evelyn. Did the check up go alright?"

"Yeah, I had to take some vitamins, but other than that it was fine." Evelyn said.

"Are you and Noel getting along well?" Kole asked her.

Alanna smiled. "We are great and I am glad Evelyn, I hope it's a girl." She couldn't believe how much has changed within months of Nakhti's attack and the trio leaving and then coming back to fight Hydra with the rest of them. She turned to Kole. "You alright?"

"Yes, I have to admit I'm quite jealous of you two. Both younger than me and have great guys." Kole laughed.

Alanna felt a little bad. "I'm sorry Kole, I think you will find the perfect guy."

Meanwhile, Natasha texted Alanna asking to meet up with her. Alanna got the message and turned to Kole and Evelyn. "Natasha needs me, she said it's important. So I will talk to you two later." She left the dorm. Within minutes Natasha and Alanna met up in which Natasha asked her to come to the city with her for an important shopping trip. Alanna. "Of course, let's go." They left the tower with Alanna smiling knowing what Natasha was shopping for.

Meanwhile, Clint got Noel's text and excused himself from Natasha, walking down to meet him. He entered the gym to find Noel already going at it with some targets. "Hey, did you call me down here for some training?"

Noel smiled at his mentor. "Only if you want to spar I am up for kicking your butt Clint. But really I just want to say that I talked to Michael just now and I talked to him about the whole leadership position. He's proud of me and doesn't see me as a disappointment of being his successor of this little group." He walked over to the sparring mat waiting to see if Clint wanted to spar or not.

Clint waved away the sparring match and sat down. "Actually I think I'll pass. I already went running with Alanna this morning. Ha, no surprise there—I've been telling you all along that you were doing great, punk," Clint told him with a grin. "Oh, mind doing me a favor?"

Noel sat down next to his mentor. "I am stubborn I admit but it's nice to have so much encouragement. So what is it that you wanted?" He asked curiously.

"How about being my best man? Natasha and I are getting married," Clint told him.

Noel wasn't surprised and gave him a real smile. "About time Clint, after all the times you flirted with Natasha, I was wondering when you were going to tie the knot. Of course I would love to be your best man." He said. He grabbed his water and took a sip. "So how is Alanna doing?" He asked.

Clint laughed at Noel response. "Thanks and Alanna was a little worried about the future and you, but she's not in bad shape or anything."

Noel nodded. "I am worried about the future to and her but I just have to hope for the best." He said.

"Are you nervous about working together as agents?" Clint asked him.

Noel laughed a little. "That's part of my worry but after she's been through in the past living with her aunt and all, I am worried about our relationship on a personal level, you know taking the next step and all...of course I will never pressure her." He said.

"Are you talking about…doing the dirty?" Clint asked cocking his head.

Noel laughed so hard that his face turned red and after a minute of trying to calm down he turned serious. "Never mind Clint just forget I said anything." He felt like an idiot and he took some of his water trying to forget what he had just said himself.

Clint held up a finger in Noel's direction. "Seriously man, you better wait until you're married I'm not even kidding!" Clint felt a protective streak flare up in him over Alanna.

Noel turned back to him. "You really think I would do that to her? I am not that guy who tried to hurt her a long time ago, I will never hurt her like that!" He yelled. He walked over and punch the dummy to the point it hit the floor hard. He felt so much anger overcome him and as he tried to catch his breath he turned back to Clint. "You don't think I don't want to marry her huh? Of course I do Clint. I love her and it drives me fucking insane sometimes because I love her so much that I want to do everything I can to protect her even stop her from fighting out there." He leaned against the wall all pissed. "But I won't do that to her, she makes her own choices and I will support her no matter what. I never wanted her for her looks or her body Clint, I love her for her heart and why can't you see that I am being truthful here and stop accusing me!?"

"Whoa man," Clint said standing up with his hand up in surrender. "Chill. I'm sorry it's not that I don't trust you…I guess I'm just worried for Alanna and she's like a daughter to me so…Sorry."

Noel sighed and sat down against the wall. "It's ok Clint, it's my bad for having issues. I know you and Natasha are protective of her and I really should be thanking you for doing that."

"Alanna might be really nervous to take things further after her experience in the past. So I'm glad you're willing to take it slow for her." Clint told him.

Noel nodded. "Yeah I am willing to do everything to keep her especially since I need her the most when we leave here and start the whole field missions which yeah..." He went quiet than.

Clint watched him closely. "What about them?"

Noel sighed and started rubbing the back of his head in which he felt awkward. "Would you laugh if I said I was scared? I know a guy being scared is crazy..."

Clint scoffed. "Just because you're a guy you can't be scared about risking your life? It's perfectly fine, Noel. It would be weird if you _weren't_ a little scared."

Noel rolled his eyes. "Well that's reassuring, just please don't say anything to Alanna she doesn't need to know." He than asked. "Were you scared when you started Clint?"

"Honestly, I had nothing to lose back then…I was too numb by then to feel much. I had already lost everything." Clint sighed remember the past but then shook his head. "Once Natasha came into the picture I started to worry about her all the time though."

Noel took in what he just said. "I'm sorry I shouldn't had asked. But I guess we both fell for red heads huh? It seems like fate to me." He gave him a real smile. He hoped he could cheer up Clint some.

"Both men of taste," Clint said with a smirk. "I wonder what those two are doing anyways?"

Noel laughed a little. "Knowing that you and Natasha are about to get married, I'm sure that Natasha drug Alanna out go on that important shopping trip most likely to get your wedding band and nice dresses to wear for the ceremony."

With that being said Alanna and Natasha had just returned to the tower carrying bags and once they were done hiding the stuff. Natasha texted Clint to meet up with her in the main living area. Alanna texted Noel asking him where he was and he answered the gym but he was coming up to the main living area and to meet him there. About 15 minutes later Noel and Alanna were in the main living area in which Tony smirked.

"So Alanna what is up with the secrets?"

Alanna laughed. "Sorry spies only Stark." Noel grinned and took her hand giving her a hug. Natasha and Clint soon showed up in the main living area and Natasha turned to Clint smiling.

Tony asked, "Hey arrow head and ginger is there something you want to share? Alanna said spies only."

Alanna glared at Tony. "Leave it alone Stark or Noel will hack your suit." Noel smirked at her.

Tony rolled his eyes. "Well arrow head?" He waited for Clint's answer.

"Well, Natasha and I are officially tying the knot. You're invited Stark." Clint inwardly laughed at Tony calling Natasha a ginger.

Natasha took out her knife. "Call me a ginger again Stark and Pepper will end up finding your dead body." Alanna lost it and Noel smiled. Natasha turned back to Clint with a kiss.

Tony said seriously, "Yay now I can throw the best wedding ceremony of the century, congrats you two."

Steve smiled. "Congrats you guys." Bruce and Thor done their congrats as well.

Tony said, "So does pirate boy know yet?"

Natasha shook her head. "No but we aren't getting married until after the whole battle with Hydra." Tony nodded.

Alanna turned to Noel which she noticed the tension and was worried. "Hey you ok?"

Noel nodded. "Fine, just finished training." Alanna leaned in and kissed him.

Tony asked, "So Alanna, Noel when are you two getting married?"

Alanna glared at Tony. "Piss off Stark!" Noel sighed and walked away from Alanna. Natasha turned to Clint with a look of worry in her eyes.

Tony put his hands up. "Sorry I asked."

Noel shrugged. "It's not a big deal." Alanna was silent.

Clint raised an eyebrow, but he wasn't going to touch that problem with a ten foot pole. Alanna was too much like a daughter for him to even think about her and Noel getting intimate. He turned to Natasha. "Hey, can we talk in private?" He whispered to her.

Natasha nodded. "Sure thing Clint." She followed him out of the main living area and once they were far enough away from everyone. "So what had happened today that got Noel and you all tensed up? Not to mention Alanna suddenly snapping."

Clint started to sweat a little bit. "Um…well…you see…that is…" He scratched the back of his head looking anywhere but at Natasha. "Noel asked said something about getting…intimate with Alanna."

Natasha stood there taking in all of the info before saying. "I don't know what to say Clint except I know deep in her heart she still wants her happy ending and with us now tying the knot, I think she is wondering if she and Noel will ever be like us. What did you say to Noel?"

"I kind of freaked out on him, I mean Alanna is like a daughter to me," Clint said finally looking at Natasha and frowning, "but it was a stupid move since I already know how responsible Noel is. I apologized to him, but I don't think Alanna will be willing to get close to him so easily after her past."

Natasha nodded. "I would have done the same Clint but we have to look at this from Alanna's pov and allow her to make her own decisions on when she is ready. Noel looks up to you, he wants to be like you in so many ways Clint but he knows that you favor her. We must allow Alanna to be an adult and let her do what she wants to be happy Clint. We can't rob her of a happy ending she so longed for. I believe in Noel and Alanna both and in time in the future they will get their happy ending. You have to put in faith in not only in Noel's decision making but Alanna's as well." She grabbed his hand. "It's not going to be easy for either of them especially Alanna but let's just guide them and be there for them in anyway possible. Those two are meant to be Clint." She met his gaze. "I love you Clint and I want us to be happy forever as well." She leaned in and kissed him.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Clint said and kissed her back, "Do you think you could talk to Alanna about it? I mean, I can talk to Noel, but I can't even think about approaching Alanna about it. It would be totally inappropriate."

Natasha smiled. "No problem, I will do it later. Is there anything else you wanted to talk about?"

"Yeah. I was just worried a little," Clint admitted. "Thanks Tasha."

Natasha leaned in and kissed him again before pulling away. "Can you believe Stark calling me a ginger than thinking he could plan our wedding so he can just get trashed for free? I almost wanted to go after him for that nickname. But Alanna held true of giving Stark a hard time if he gave us a hard time." She laughed.

Clint snorted, "I have to give it to him, that was funny!" He started to laugh but then wilted under the death glare Natasha was giving him. "Um…no that was totally uncalled for." He gulped.

Natasha smirked. "Yeah arrow head!" She nudged his shoulder "So did Noel accept your best man offer?"

Clint perked up. "Oh yeah, he did. He said he was happy for us." Clint smiled.

Natasha smiled. "That's good. I am so, so happy." She knew deep down though she knew that the final battle with Hydra was just around the corner and she couldn't help but be worried for all of them. She leaned her head on his shoulder holding his hand, her uneasiness pouring through to him but she knows by his touch that he was there for her no matter what and that they were going to be ok, all of them were especially the kids.


	18. Chapter 18 - Final Battle

It was early the next morning in which Noel had awoke from the thoughts that plagued his mind and glancing at the time from his phone it was still too early for anyone to be up unless you were Tony Stark. He got up and quietly changed in which he left the boys dorm and made his way to the gym.

Once he entered the thoughts of yesterday came flooding back and he shook his head trying to focus his mind on the training. As soon as he stretched he got started practicing his judo moves but it wasn't long until he heard the gym door open and there in the entry way stood Alanna. He noticed from the circles under her eyes that she didn't sleep either or didn't get much of it and he greeted her.

"Morning Alanna."

Alanna met his gaze and gave him a slight smile. "Morning Noel, couldn't sleep either?" Noel shook his head and she walked over to the mat and started her stretching routine than turned to him. "Do you want to talk about anything?"

Noel read her expression and he could tell that something got her shook up. "Alanna, I am so sorry for my behavior in the main living area yesterday when Stark..."

Alanna interrupted him. "It's ok Noel, he has no manners and pries too much. I understand." She walked closer. "So are we going to spar or stand here all day?" Noel could tell she was hurt emotionally, she was trying to act tough but he could still read her eyes.

Noel said, "Give me a minute." He took out his phone texting Clint a quick message. "I am so sorry for being a rude bastard yesterday and being insensitive. I took things way too far and I hope we are cool." He sent it than turned back to Alanna and got in his position in which she done the same. Soon sounds of sparring filled the gym and not even five minutes of them sparring,

Natasha had snuck in and noticed the tense atmosphere. She saw their emotions come through slightly in their stances and she greeted them. "Morning Noel and Alanna."

Alanna said, "Morning Natasha." She answered as she blocked Noel's kick and Noel just nodded. Natasha leaned against the wall just watching them and in thought. She knew everyone was still on edge for the big battle that was literally just around the corner.

At that same time Luke and Michael were meeting for breakfast in the mess hall when Clint was walking by. Clint saw them and decided to come in and talk.

"Hey guys, how are you feeling about the situation?" Clint asked as he grabbed a seat with them. As he did his phone beeped and he read the text Noel had sent him. He quickly sent a reply back: _'No big deal. I've already forgotten about it.'_

Luke sighed. "Well, it's not good since the Baron has the jump on us. I mean he knows where we are and could attack at any time while we have no idea where he is."

"Yeah, it's not a perfect situation but as long as we stay sharp we should be okay," Michael countered. Clint nodded.

"Hey Mike, I'm glad you talked to Noel about being the leader. It gave him some confidence," Clint said and Michael smiled.

"I wasn't kidding, he really has grown up in the time we had been gone, actually all the others have," Michael replied. Luke snorted.

"Yeah, my little squirt Evelyn is expecting, I didn't think Hawke had it in him!"

Michael had to laugh at that because at that same moment Hawke and Alex walked into room and Hawke turned bright red.

"H-Hey!" Hawke sputtered but Luke just grabbed him in a headlock and mussed his hair.

"Just kidding punk." Luke finally released him. "But you better take good care of her, ya hear?"

"I'll definitely be there for her, I promise." Hawke gave him a determined look.

"I'll help too," Alex said and Luke grinned, patting him on the head.

"Good." Luke turned to Michael with a grin. "He's so cute I almost wanna adopt him, can I?"

Michael started to say no, but that was when Alex bit Luke's hand. Things devolved into laughing after that and Luke chasing Alex around the room. It was hard to believe they were going to face a terrible battle in the coming days, hours, minutes, seconds…no one really knew when.

Clint texted Natasha then: _'Hey, what's going on, Ginger?'_

Back in the Gym, Natasha snapped out of her thoughts as she heard her phone vibrate and she checked the message from Clint. She groaned at the nickname at Stark given her and typed back. "Not funny and if you say that again I will get even feather brain...I snuck in the gym and saw Noel and Alanna sparring so I am just watching them. The atmosphere is tense in here. Where are you?" She sent the message back to Clint.

Clint grinned as his phone beeped again, and he slid the lock to open it. He read Natasha's message and replied: _'You'll get even? Sounds /kinky/. I wouldn't mind ;) Btw, in the cafeteria. Are those two fighting?'_

Natasha read the message and replied: "You only wish in your dreams Clint, so the cafeteria nice...Not sure on our students but their stances show emotion." She sent it back.

Clint frowned when he read her next message and sent back: _'Hang on, I'll be there soon, Ging.'_ After he sent it, he got up and excused himself from the others and made his way to the gym. As soon as he got there he could see what Natasha was talking about. Noel and Alanna were definitely tense. He walked over to Natasha and stood next to her. "Should we break them up?"

Natasha smiled a little. "Robin Hood..." She then turned serious. "We should let's just hope they don't take it out on us." She said as she met his gaze.

"I'll do it," he told her walking forward and then he stepped in between Noel and Alanna stopping them from attacking each other anymore. "Hey guys, you two have a bad night? Maybe you should save some for the bad guys."

Natasha walked over to them not allowing Clint to do this alone. Alanna smiled at Clint. "Hey good morning Clint." She picked up her water and took some.

Noel nodded. "Yeah I see you got my message." Natasha sighed as she watched to see how Clint will handle this.

"Yeah, and I hope you got my reply," Clint said giving him a meaningful look. "It's not a big deal Noel, it was my bad too." Clint then turned to Alanna with a smile. "Good morning, mini widow."

Noel than checked his phone and saw Clint's reply and turned back to him. "You do realize Clint that you have no reason to keep apologizing to me because you put me in my place. I mean you are always right."

Alanna raised a brow at him and didn't comment on Clint's nickname he just gave her. "So why are you and Natasha here? Going to spar?" She asked as she gave a look to her mentor.

Natasha smirked. "I can kick Clint's butt in sparring at any time." Alanna tried to hold back a laugh because she knew how Natasha was.

Noel rolled his eyes. "Yeah why are you really here Clint? Alanna and I are fine."

Clint sighed to himself internally. He had picked up on Noel's sarcasm, how could he not have, it was drenching the entire area. Outwardly Clint just smiled, ignoring every jab. "Oh, no reason. Just came to hang out. I mean, we have a big battle coming up soon and I thought you two might be nervous or something." (and taking it out on each other.) He added that last part silently in his head.

Noel sighed and turned to Clint. "I'm am serious this time, I had been putting up a very high wall with my tough act and I deserve a good punch to the face so go ahead Clint. I am giving you a free hit without a defense." He said with a determined look. Alanna had enough of him and went over to sit down in which Natasha followed curious on what will happen now.

Clint just stared at Noel blankly. "Are you serious right now? Come on, punching you won't make either of us feel better…besides Alanna would come after me." He tried to lighten up the situation with a joke.

Noel was still determined. "I am dead serious Clint. I deserve it." He made sure his tone was serious enough for Clint to just go ahead and do it. He glanced at Alanna with a look and she saw his emotions just in that look alone and she nodded slightly.

"Go ahead Clint if it makes Noel feel better." She said.

"You two are both ridiculous. There's no way I'm punching you Noel." Clint moved away from Noel a little weirded out. "I know you're trying to be…macho…and everything but just drop it."

Noel sighed and waved Alanna over in which she came over. She gave him the look and he nodded approval. Alanna swung back and hit Noel in the face in which Noel. "Thank you Alanna."

Alanna sighed. "Why is it that you put up a tough act? You are calling out for help aren't you? Had been all this time and instead asking for it you put a front up because you are afraid?"

Noel rubbed his cheek. "Nice swing..." He than met Clint's gaze as he waited for Clint to say something.

"You know that didn't count right? I didn't do it so we're not even or anything. Not that we have anything to be even for," Clint deadpanned. He was beginning to wonder if his favorite student was a basket case or something. Clint sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Noel, this has to be something more than what happened yesterday. Do you want to talk about it here with Natasha and Alanna or should we go somewhere alone?"

Noel sighed. "I never said I did it for us to be even Clint. I think we should talk it out somewhere else." Alanna nodded and gave Noel a quick kiss before going over to spar with Natasha. Natasha nodded at Clint with a slight smile before she got into position and the girl's sparring match started.

Clint motioned for Noel to follow him and Clint led him outside of the Tower and into the garden. He sat down on one of the benches littering the walkway and waited for Noel to do the same. "So, what's really bothering you?"

Noel sat down across from him. "Alanna was right Clint, she read me with just the look I had given her. Her punch at least knock some sense into me and Natasha really taught her well." He rubbed his cheek than met his gaze "Have you ever had a nightmare of your death Clint?" He asked. He knew now that Clint will want him to go to SHIELD and be put with a psychologist or worse get kicked out and put on the streets. He feared that the most of all, being abandoned and alone.

"Yes, I've dreamed of it before. Are you saying you saw yourself die and that you're scared?" Clint asked. "Do you want to sit out on the upcoming battle?"

Noel eyes grew wide with surprise. "I thought that you were going to get me into a check up with SHIELD's psychologist and have Fury kick me out of SHIELD." He sighed. "I had been having the same death nightmare for a long while now and the way I die is for Alanna. Baron kills me while I try saving her in the fight. It scares the shit out of me." He felt so stupid now telling him this and after a moment he gave him a determined look. "I am not backing out of this fight Clint, my team needs me and so does Alanna. I will do everything in my power to not allow this to come true and I will just tell Alanna to be extra careful when we fight the Baron. I trust her training that Natasha gave her and she trusts me." He said.

Clint grinned at him. Finally the Noel he knew. "Glad to hear it because this battle is going to be intense and Alanna will need someone there to cover her back."

Noel gave him a look. "Has Alanna been having nightmares too? If you don't want to tell me than it's ok."

"She also sees a bad outcome for this battle. It was—" Just as Clint was about to talk Noel what the dreams were about a loud buzzing filled the air and suddenly an explosion sounded. Clint looked at Noel and cursed. "Dammit, we need to get back!"

Noel ran after Clint and within minutes they were back inside the tower. Natasha and Alanna had soon joined them and everyone was in the main living area.

Tony said, "Damn Hydra bastards!"

Alanna noticed something outside and ran out to the roof area and her eyes grew in shock. "Guys the satelllite."

Tony met her gaze. "Alright we need a battle plan now." As Hydra agents pulled up to the tower.

Steve said, "Stark and Banner take Michael, Hawke and Alex get out of the tower and head toward the satellite."

Noel spoke up, "Alright I need Luke, Kole, Alanna to follow me back outside and to the front of the tower we need to stop them in the front lines. Steve, Natasha, Clint and Thor you guys finish off the ones that enter the tower than meet us out on the front lines. Stark if you or Banner can't bring down the satellite than I will join you and hack it to stop it."

Tony said, "Roger that!"

Soon everyone was fighting and Noel yelled, "Jarvis make sure Evelyn is locked safely in a room and tell her to stay there."

Jarvis replied, "Already taken care of."

Noel over the comm said, "Hawke, Evelyn is safe don't worry. I had Jarvis lock her in a room." He knew Hawke would appreciate it. Soon the tower was clear and the rest of the Avengers joined Noel and the remaining novice team outside fighting off the front lines. A voice came over all of their comm links.

"Avengers, novice team I come to give you your day of destruction!"

Steve growled. "You will not get away with this Baron, you will meet your end once in for all."

The Baron laughed. "We shall see Captain."

Meanwhile, Tony and the others reached the satellite that hasn't been launched yet. "Jarvis give me all of the information."

Jarvis said, "Sir, the satellite is radiating high doses of gamma radiation set up as a death ray."

Tony groaned and came back over the comm to everyone, "Guys the satellite hasn't been launched yet but it's definitely a gamma radiation death ray."

Alanna didn't like the sound of that. "Stark, you and Banner must take it down." The urgency in her voice made Stark a little surprised but he figured that she was concerned for Noel.

"Roger that Huntress."

Bruce said, "Michael you and the others keep an eye on our backs and stay away from this satellite you must not touch it for it can harm you." He than hulked out and started smashing it.

Tony said, "Well I guess that is one way of doing things." He said as he watched the Hulk.

Meanwhile, with Noel's team, "Hawkeye and Black Widow will take the right, Captain America and Thor will take the center, I will take Sol and go will cover Captain and Thor from their blind side and Red Huntress and Dark Star will cover Black Widow and Hawkeye from their blind side." It wasn't long until the Baron appeared in front of them.

"How do you like my little toy, Iron Man," The Baron gloated as he held an arm out displaying the satellite.

Tony glared at him. "It's pretty nice, considering it's one of _mine_, can't say I agree with the new décor though." Tony cast a distasteful eye to all the modifications the Baron had done.

"With this satellite, I will enslave the planet!" The Baron roared and then he ordered his minions to attack. Dozens and dozens of Hydra agents swarmed the teams. Kole was busy using dark arrows to pin the agents trying to attack Clint and Natasha from behind.

"Alanna!" She yelled looking over to see if her friend was okay. In the same moment, Clint moved so that he and Natasha were back to back and started hitting the agents with his martial arts and shooting his bow when he could. It was hard to use his arrows since it was such close combat.

"Hey, you alright?" Clint asked his partner.

Meanwhile, Tony had taken off after the Baron in his suit and Steve had followed.

Alanna was busy kicking ass with her martial arts, her sword and knife which was hidden on her earlier and her kinetic abilities. She heard Kole speak to her through her comm, "I am fine Kole." She felt good letting out her emotions in battle. "Noel you alright?"

She was still afraid for him and within a minute he answered. "I am fine Alanna." Alanna than asked, "Natasha, you and Clint alright?"

Natasha smiled. "We are fine Alanna, don't allow the fear overcome you."

Alanna smiled a little. "Roger that and tell Clint that Noel is fine."

Natasha than switched to just Clint's comm only as she used her widow bites on some of the Hydra goons. "Clint, Alanna said Noel is fine and so is she, I gave her some confidence. I am fine also." She said to him.

Meanwhile, Tony and Steve both teamed up and started beating the crap out of the Baron.

Tony said, "You will never take the Earth, your demented ways end to today!"

The Baron laughed. "70 years and the good old Captain never said what had happened than." Steve used his shield knocking him to the ground.

"You are going to be ancient history Baron."

Tony smirked as he watched the other teams kick ass. "I say Baron, you will definitely go down in history as the worse wannabe villian ever!"

Noel than came over the comm, "Stark, any word on the satellite yet? Did you find a weakness?" He asked him. Tony answered him then.

"It's my tech and if I can get close to it I might be able to disarm it. The gamma radiation is another story though," Tony said and then turned to Steve, "Think you can handle this, old man?"

"I got this, go play with your toys, kid." Steve said and then he threw his shield at the Baron and hit him. He caught his shield as it boomeranged and then blocked the Baron's gunshots. Tony knew Steve would take care of his old nemesis so he took off towards where the Hulk had managed to break apart the outer ring of the satellite.

"Hulk….keep smashing, I need to get to the control panel inside here. I'm going to trigger the self-destruct mechanism and you need to throw it out of orbit, got it?" Tony asked the giant green monster. Hulk snorted at him.

"Hurry TinMan," he growled giving the satellite another smash so that the inside control spilled out. Tony went to work right away. Once he triggered the control he turned to Hulk.

"Now!" He yelled and Hulk grabbed up the remaining pieces of metal and sent them flying up up up into the air. That way it would blow up somewhere far away in space.

"Good job," Tony told him and then radioed Steve, "How's it going Stars and Stripes?"

Steve than threw his shield at the Baron one more time and it knocked him out cold. He got on the comm, "Everyone the city is safe and the Baron is out."

Tony said, "Great job, I will contact pirate boy to come pick up our guest."

Once the minions were down and everyone regrouped it wasn't long until Agent Hill and several of the agents came and took care of the cleanup.

Maria said, "Another clean up thanks Stark."

Tony shrugged. "Hey what is SHIELD good for if they didn't help with clean up."

Maria glared at him. "Watch it Stark."

Tony smiled. "Thanks and tell pirate boy thanks as well." Maria soon left escorting the Baron and the remaining alive Hydra agents back to the hellicarrier. Tony than turned to everyone, "Team Michael, I want to thank you for being here to help bring down Hydra once and for all."

Natasha took Clint's hand and escorted him back inside the tower. Alanna walked over to Noel embracing him and pulled him close for a deep kiss in which he returned it.

Alanna said, "Let's get inside." Noel nodded.

Tony smirked. "Alright everyone let's all head inside and Hawke can get back to Evelyn and we can all relax."

Once everyone settled down, Noel and Alanna returned to the gym to have a real round of sparring now that they were both happy that their nightmares didn't come true. Natasha escorted Clint back to his dorm this time and once inside she pulled him close with a kiss. "I love you Clint."

Tony and Bruce were back in the lab with Tony still planning the widow and hawk boy's wedding theme. Steve and Thor were relaxing in the main living area.

After the incident Michael's team said their goodbyes and left while Hawke went to spend the rest of the night with Evelyn.

Back in the Tower with Natasha, Clint grinned and leaned into the kiss, keeping their fingers wound together. "Good job covering my back out there. I love you too."

Natasha smiled a little. "I will always have your back Clint like you will always have mine." She leaned forward embracing him and she felt safe again. "I have to say I was worried while we were fighting, just happy it's finally over."

"At least none of Alanna or Noel's visions came true…they both kept dreaming there was going to be a death." Clint frowned as he held her close. "I wonder if they're okay now that it's all over."

Natasha felt the same. "Do you want to go ask them? I mean now that everything is over with Hydra, they might be panicking about leaving the tower. I just got word actually that Fury has their first field mission ready to go once they leave here."

"Yeah, let's go," Clint said and then they looked around for Noel and Alanna. They finally found the two of them alone together in the gym. "Hey guys, so I hear you two will be off on your own soon…"

Noel and Alanna both stopped in their tracks and Alanna had a panic look on her face in which Noel turned toward them. "Already?" He couldn't say he wasn't like Alanna at the moment. He knew this day would come. Natasha walked over and put a hand on Alanna's shoulder in hope to bring her some comfort.

Alanna asked, "Noel?"

Noel nodded. "Yeah I am freaking out."

"Sorry, I could have been more tactful with that," Clint said scratching the back of his head. "I mean you guys are already a perfect team, you don't have to be so worried."

Alanna sighed. "Yeah perfectly flawed." Noel laughed a little knowing Alanna just did it to make him feel a little better.

"No way." He turned serious. "So how do you two feel about this?"

Natasha said, "I am proud of you two but I know I will have to let go especially you Alanna, it's hard to believe that you made it this far. But I am worried at the same time." Alanna smiled and hugged her friend in which she returned it.

Noel smiled a little. "Clint what do you think?"

"I'm really proud. Both of you have proved yourselves so many times…I have no doubt that you two will make one of the best teams in SHIELD history," Clint told him and he meant every word.

Noel smiled at his mentor. "We had the best spies in the world train us and I'm sure Alanna feels the same when we say that we are both deeply grateful for the lives you had given us."

Alanna nodded. "You are right Noel."

Noel smiled at her than turned back to Clint. "Look Clint, I know we had a rocky friendship this whole time and I know I said things that hurt us both and I don't think I can ever make it up to you but I do value our friendship a lot and it means a lot to me. I guess I am trying to say is thank you for being there." Alanna smiled at the sight and Natasha grinned.

"Same to you Noel, but I know you will look after Alanna well and I'm glad I got you to join SHIELD. I wouldn't want anyone else taking my place while I'm here at the institute than you." Clint said and ruffled Noel's hair. He would hate to see this kid go. "Make sure you drop by and visit us from time to time!"

Noel nodded as he met Alanna's gaze. "I promise Clint and if I need anything I will make sure to call."

Alanna smiled. "Anyway, you and Natasha are getting married tomorrow Clint and Tony is having way too much fun with the wedding theme idea."

Natasha smiled. "Well I can always threaten him."

Alanna laughed. "Well Clint you are going to love the dress, Natasha picked out and you too Noel, my dress is nice too."

Noel smiled a little. "Well lucky me I still have the suit that Clint had chose the first time we had gone on a date Alanna." Alanna laughed. Noel turned to Clint. "Got your suit ready?"

Natasha said, "Clint, here is the ring back I want you to give it to me tomorrow again at the ceremony if that is ok?"

Alanna smiled. "She got a nice wedding band for you Clint." She walked over to Noel and took his hand with a slight smile.

"Yeah, that's fine. And lucky for me guys don't have to worry about the suit too much," Clint said as he took Natasha's ring back for now. The thought of getting his own made him happy. These rings were like a mark of ownership and with them both exchanging them they would belong to each other. Call him a romantic but he liked the thought of that.

Tomorrow would be a big day. He would be getting married to the woman of his dreams and also all the kids would be graduating…it would be a sad and happy day.

Noel walked over to Natasha congratulating her and Alanna did the same to Clint. Noel than turned to Alanna. "We should rest, we both have a big part to play tomorrow." Alanna smiled and took his hand leaving the gym heading back to their own dorms.

Natasha than walked over to Clint pulling him close with a kiss. "Come on lover boy, we need our rest as well." She led him out of the gym and back to his dorm. She didn't care about the whole tradition; she never was one for tradition of not seeing the bride before the ceremony. She would have to kick Clint's butt if he objected of her staying the night with him. Once back in his dorm she went to his bed and laid down motioning him to join her. Soon she was in his arms and sleep overcame her for tomorrow her fairy tale will come true.


	19. Chapter 19 - Tying Up Loose Ends

It was the next morning and Noel wanted to do one more thing for the entire group before the wedding took place that afternoon and them leaving the tower right after the reception. Noel got ready and texted Natasha, Clint, and his team to meet up with him for breakfast in the cafeteria. Alanna and Natasha agreed instantly and he rushed to the cafeteria. Once inside he saw Natasha and Alanna sitting there and he greeted them.

Natasha smiled. "Morning Noel." Noel nodded and walked over to Alanna greeting her with a kiss and he could already see the emotion in her eyes. He sat down next to her holding her hand.

Alanna turned to him. "So are the others joining us?"

Noel smiled. "Yep, any minute now." As soon as he said that Clint and the others walked through the door. Noel said, "Good morning Clint, Hawke, Evelyn, and Alex. I thought we could all enjoy breakfast together you know..." He went quiet than.

Meanwhile upstairs, Tony, Pepper and the others were making final wedding preparations on the decorations and food.

Steve said, "I hope they don't kill you Stark for going overboard."

Tony rolled his eyes. "They will love me and I also got a cake for the graduates as well."

Bruce smiled slightly. "I can't believe it's that time again."

Tony nodded. They knew this would be a happy but sad day and all of them will be going through a mass amount of emotions.

Back in the cafeteria Natasha greeted Clint with a kiss. "Morning handsome." Alanna and Noel smirked for they were real proud of their mentors.

Clint winked at Natasha. "Gorgeous." Then he looked around him at all the kids gathered together. Hawke with his arm draped over Evelyn's shoulder, Alex leaned over on the table half asleep and Noel and Alanna close to one another…it was hard to believe this would all be gone by tomorrow.

"So, what's up Noel? Why did you call us all here?" Hawke asked as he looked at their leader on the other side of the table.

Noel nodded. "Thanks for coming and Hawke I just wanted us to eat together since we are leaving later on tonight and won't see each other anymore. Plus after yesterday, it made me realize on how much I had taken for granted and how I should of been a better friend. I might not had been the best leader but I really tried my best."

Alanna nodded. "I guess I am feeling guilty as well, I pretty much took our friendship for granted and I think this is our way of showing on how important you guys are too us. We love you guys as siblings." Natasha smiled at them and she took Clint's hand who was sitting next to her.

Evelyn started tearing up and she sniffled. "I love you guys, and I'm going to miss you all," she choked out. Hawke smiled and kissed her forehead.

"It's not like we can't stay in touch…though that might be hard for Noel and Alanna since they'll be on top secret missions…" Hawke nodded at Alanna and Noel. "Send us emails or call from time to time, okay?"

Alanna and Noel both smiled in which Alanna answered them. "We will when we have time off and plus I have to make sure I keep Clint in the update about Noel. Since Noel tends to be reckless at times and if I can't handle him than Clint will be my 911."

Noel laughed and turned to Clint. "Is that true Clint that you are having Alanna spy on me?" He waited for his answer. He then smiled slyly at Natasha. "Well than Natasha is my 911 if I can't handle a fiery red head." Alanna laughed.

"Well hey, you caught us both," Clint laughed as he squeezed Natasha's hand. "We're going to miss all of you. This Tower will always welcome you back for a visit…just so you know."

Noel nodded. "I am going to miss you all and especially messing with Stark, maybe I should hack Jarvis one more time as a goodbye gift."

Alanna smiled and leaned in giving him a kiss. "Well I say do it when everyone is busy and I think Clint and Natasha can put on an act of not knowing."

Natasha smiled. "I am up for some chaos if it involves messing with Stark."

Alanna than turned serious. "So Hawke, Evelyn, and Alex what are you three going to do when you leave?" She asked.

Alex was the first to speak. "I was invited to join Michael's team and so I will go to them."

Evelyn smiled. "I'm going to continue my career as a singer…going solo."

Hawke squeezed her shoulder. "…and every famous person needs a bodyguard, so that's what I'll be doing," he said.

"Well, good luck with everything guys. I hope it all works out for you," Clint said.

Alanna smiled at her friend. "Don't forget raising a beautiful child too Evelyn, you will make a great mom."

Noel nodded. "Well Alanna and I got our first field mission from Director Fury."

Alanna changed the subject. "We both wish you three a lot of luck."

Noel smiled. "Alex, tell Michael and loud mouth Luke hi from me alright?"

Alanna said, "Don't forget Kole, tell her hi from Evelyn and I as well."

Natasha had turned to Clint when Noel had brought up the field mission and she gave him the look hoping he got what she was feeling.

"Will do, Ex-Leader," Alex grinned.

Evelyn blushed with happiness at what Alanna had said and placed a hand to her stomach with a smile. "Thank you Alanna."

Clint had noticed Alanna's quick change in subject, and once the others had left he had asked Noel and Alanna to stay back with him and Natasha.

"Hey, are you guys still worried about your mission?" Clint asked them.

Alanna avoided their gaze and Noel answered honestly. "Yes but Alanna is more worried I think." She didn't respond to him but kick his leg for putting her in the spotlight. Noel shrugged it off but in a concerned tone asked, "Alanna..."

Natasha walked over to her and put her arm around her, she noticed how tense she was.

"Alanna please…tell us what's wrong. You might as well talk about it now since you'll be on your own later…" Clint pleaded with her.

Alanna met their gaze. "It's just nerves, it's common for me to get this way." She said but she knew they weren't going to buy it. Natasha nodded to Clint to continue asking her. Noel sat there in silence.

"Do you want to talk about it with just the two of us?" Clint presses after glancing around at both Noel and Natasha then back to Alanna. He doesn't even bat an eyelid at her answer.

Alanna glanced at Noel who got up with a smile and a hand on her shoulder as a sign of comfort. "I have to go make sure my suit is good for the ceremony."

He left the cafeteria and Natasha said, "I have to go too." She left the following Noel. Soon it was just Clint and Alanna.

Alanna said, "You shouldn't be worrying about me Clint, today is your big day after all."

"Alanna, you're like a daughter to me. I'll never stop worrying about you when I know you're upset. Besides we have a lot in common…and I think that's why I can understand where you're coming from most of the time," he told her leaning forward to listen to even her slightest of whispers, "Now spill what's on your mind, Agent Barrows."

Alanna gave him a small smile. "You are the best seriously." She met his gaze. "I was up packing last night after the gym and just thinking about stuff. I was thinking about the mission that Fury had sent to Noel and I but we don't know the details yet and being alone well not truly alone because Noel is there. But to me going out in the field reminds me of the past and it scares me." She grabbed her water and took some. "I know it doesn't make sense and it might sound ridiculous Clint but I am scared."

"Hey, it's normal to be nervous about it. I mean it's your first big mission as official agents," Clint told her, "Is there a particular thing that you feel scared about?"

Alanna sighed. "Just being in the field when I was with the CIA was complicated and they plotted a betrayal to one of their best agents and I almost died. I have this unnatural fear that it might happen again not saying that SHIELD would do that or any of the agents working for Fury would. But that betrayal has never left me and it makes me feel more vulnerable now. But at the same time I want to be out there and proving myself to Fury and to overcome this so I can finally move on." She said. She took a moment to collect herself. "I want to make you, Natasha, and Noel proud of me and see me as a hard working agent and loyal to SHIELD."

"The director would never let that happen. Natasha and I wouldn't either. We'll watch your backs forever, so don't think back to those bad times," Clint told her. "Besides, Natasha and I are already more than proud of you two."

Alanna smiled. "Thank you Clint, I am going to miss talking to you about stuff." She stood up. "Now come on we have to get you and Natasha married." She gave him a real smile. She knew now she had no reason to worry for whatever happens, Clint and Natasha were still SHIELD agents and they will do anything to help her and Noel out.

"Thanks Alanna, and you've got my number so call me anytime you feel like talking," he told her and then left to get ready for the ceremony.

A couple of hours passed and then the wedding was about to begin. Clint stood up front feeling stuffy in his tuxedo waiting for Natasha to walk down the rows. He didn't know how Stark had pulled it off, but this room in the Tower looked just like church with pews and an alter and everything. Clint sent Tony a wry glance from where he stood next to him.

"You've really out done yourself, Tinhead. Thanks."

Tony smirked. "Anything for the best assassins and I see Noel is looking good for Alanna." Noel ignored him and turned to Clint who was in front of him.

"It's going to be fine Clint." Soon the music started and Alanna came down the aisle first and Noel mouthed, "You look beautiful." She smiled and took a place than Natasha followed. Natasha smiled at Clint and as soon as she reached him she took his hands. "You look nice."

"Not as nice as you," Clint returned, stooping to place a kiss on the back of her hands and smirking. She looked beautiful, well she always did, but today she seemed to be glowing and Clint could think about how she was finally really going to be his and he loved her so much. "Okay Stark, let's get this started."

Tony nodded. "Alright so Noel, Alanna, you two have the rings?" They both nodded. He continued. "Noel give Clint, Natasha's ring and Clint repeat after me, I, Clint take you Natasha to be my wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health til death do us part." He waited for Clint's response.

Clint took the ring from Noel and looked directly into Natasha's eyes. "I, Clint take you Natasha to be my wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health til death do us part."

Natasha smiled as he put the ring back on her finger and Tony continued. "Alanna, give Natasha, Clint's ring and Natasha repeat after me, I, Natasha, take you Clint to be my husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health til death do us part." Natasha smiled as she took Clint's ring and put it on his finger and looked directly in his eyes. "I, Natasha, take you Clint to be my husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health til death do us part."

Tony said, "For being the best and most awesome guy here, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Clint you may kiss your bride." Tony smiled at them both.

Clint leaned in and kissed Natasha and heard a bunch of cheering and catcalls in the background. Before they pulled away from each other Clint whispered, "I love you," into Natasha's ear. Then there came the rice throwing and then they were in the reception hall.

Natasha leaned in and kissed him. "I love you too." She was happy that Clint was now hers.

Meanwhile back in the tower, Tony said, "Alright let's get this party started and everyone enjoy the food, music and there is cake for the graduates." He took out his scotch and him and Thor started the drinking celebration. Noel and Alanna had gone and changed into their SHIELD outfits already and their stuff was ready to go. Fury didn't need them at the hellicarrier until sunset so they both got on the dance floor and enjoyed being in each other's arms. Alanna hoped that she could have her fairy tale come true like Natasha one day.

Noel asked, "You ok?"

Alanna smiled. "I am now." She glanced over at their friends. "Looks like Thor and Stark started drinking already and Hawke and the others are enjoying themselves."

Noel smirked. "Come on, I want to hack Jarvis and do a goodbye message to our Avenger friends."

Alanna nodded. "I want to send my own messages as well." Noel and Alanna left the room and within minutes he had hacked Jarvis and they both ended up doing their video messages to all of the Avengers. Once they were done Noel had Jarvis not play it until they had left and returned to the party. Once back in the main living area Noel and Alanna walked over to their friends and hung out with them.

Hawke, Evelyn and Alex were all grateful for their friends presences there with them. It would be the last time all of them would be together like this. They all enjoyed their selves and then once the party wound down it was time to do the hard part, say goodbye…

Noel and Alanna saw the jet and she turned to Noel with a slight smile. Noel turned to Stark. "Tony check Jarvis after we leave."

Tony gave him a look. "Don't tell me..."

Noel laughed and nodded. "I guess I will never fully stop being a juvenile."

Tony smirked. "Yeah well take care ninja boy and I promise to check."

Alanna walked over to Evelyn and hugged her than shook Hawke and Alex's hands. "Good luck guys." She then turned to the Avengers. "See you guys and congrats Clint and Natasha, I will be in touch." She felt tears come down and she turned away from them walking to the jet. She waited for Noel to say goodbye.

Noel hugged Evelyn and high fived Alex and Hawke. "Take care of Evelyn, Hawke." He said. Then he turned to Clint and Natasha. "Congrats again and I will be touch as well." He turned to the rest of the Avengers. "See ya guys." He made his way to the jet and put his hand on Alanna's back comforting her. They both entered the platform turning back to their friends with a wave. Soon the jet took off and they headed to the hellicarrier to be debriefed on their first SHIELD mission.

Tony than turned to Hawke and the others. "Well it's your turn."

"Thank you guys for everything," Hawke said and Evelyn wiped her eyes while nodding.

"We'll never forget your kindnesses," she sniffled and then she turned to Alex and shook a finger at him. "You better behave and call us every week you little punk!"

"Yes," Alex replied right away in all seriousness. Hawke smiled and ruffled his hair.

"We'll invite you and the others when the baby is born," Hawke promised and Alex nodded.

"Thanks," and then he turned to Stark and the others bowing, "…and thank you everyone for teaching me. Also for not abandoning me when things got rough."

After their goodbyes were said the three of them left their separate ways and pretty soon the Avengers were the only ones left.

"Man, it's empty around here," Clint commented softly after a while and breaking the silence.

Tony nodded. "Let's see what dragon boy left us." He hit play on the video message and it was from Noel and Alanna both.

Noel went first. "To the Avengers Alanna and I thought it would be a perfect chance to properly say goodbye because we both hate goodbyes in person. First off to Tony Stark, Iron Man himself, for being so nice to take me into your tower and institute and I still don't regret hacking Jarvis because it just helps you improve security in the end. I never did finish that conversation with you that time but I appreciate you helping out Alanna. To Thor of Asgard, Loki had came for revenge but instead of siding with him you fought against him and I know that must of took a lot of courage, I respect you. To Dr. Bruce Banner, the Hulk, you who had fought the darkness but have a heart of gold you saved my life and I will always be in that debt. To Steve Rogers, Captain America, you are an icon for leadership and I appreciate the encouragement you had given me and I will look to your leadership as inspiration as I go forward. To Natasha Romanoff - Barton, Black Widow I never really got to know you but you always were there for Alanna and Clint and I appreciate it from deep inside. I promise to look after Alanna. To my mentor and savior Clint Barton, Hawkeye, through all of our trials you always had my back and were there for me as a brother and father figure. You are the reason I had become who I am today and I will always be grateful to you." He moved out of frame and Alanna stood there with tears showing in her eyes.

"This is hard for me but I can do this. To Tony Stark, Iron Man, you encouraged me to follow my heart and in the end I found my courage and happiness, thank you. To Dr. Bruce Banner, the Hulk, you had helped me in so many ways and keep using those skills because I believe in you. To Thor of Asgard, I never thought myths could be real but you are worthy as an icon in your own way and thank you for helping with Loki. To Steve Rogers, Captain America, you are an American icon I had learned about when I came over from Wales with my parents, you are a great leader. To Clint Barton, Hawkeye, You told me that you will always have my back and that you see me as a daughter. I told you the darkest secret of all and you still stood by me and with your advice going forward, I will make you proud. Finally to Natasha Romanoff - Barton, Black Widow. You saved my life back than and you stood up to Fury for me believing the goodness inside of me. You became a mother figure and a sister and I will always be indebted to you."

Noel came back on. "Don't hesitate to contact us in the future, we are Avengers first and we will come help you all no matter what." The video ended and everyone was speechless.

Tony turned to Clint and Natasha. "Are you proud of them?" Natasha nodded and she waited for Clint to respond.

"We always have been, from the beginning," he answered with pride in his eyes.

Tony smiled. "I am proud of those two, it took a lot of guts to do this video knowing how hard it was."

Steve nodded. "I agree, you two did a good job Clint and Natasha with Alanna and Noel."

Natasha smiled. "Thanks." She grabbed Clint's hand and motioning him to follow her back to her dorm. Once inside she sat down on the couch trying to keep it together, it was hard seeing Alanna leave like that. She felt Clint's gaze on her.

He came close to her and pulled her to his chest. "It's okay if you feel like crying. I wouldn't blame you. They were close to both of us," he told her kissing her forehead.

Natasha whispered. "Thank you." She felt tears come down and she cried for the first time in a very, very long time. After awhile she stopped and she wiped her eyes than leaned in kissing him. "I love you Clint, I am so happy that we are finally here together as a married couple."

"You're not the only one," Clint grinned, bringing his hand to the sides of her face and gently pulling her in for more. He was the happiest man in the world right now.

Natasha returned it and soon there was a knock at the door in which she groaned and got up to answer it.

Tony said, "I'm sorry for interrupting but here are the new files for the next set of students."

Natasha took them. "Thanks." Tony nodded and left. She shut the door taking the files to Clint.

"Our next set of students." She opened the files. "So, we got two girls and two boys coming here at the tower."

Clint glanced over the files, his eyes lingering on one in particular and he couldn't stop himself from whistling. "Looks like there's going to be a girl in charge this time," he commented.

Natasha looked over at the file. "I support that idea, I think it will be good to see how she will handle the team." They knew the future will be interesting indeed and they wonder what awaited them next.

What villains will come to seek out the Avengers and put the whole new team to the test? To Be Continued in Stark Institute 3...


End file.
